The Perfect Cullens Next Door
by Your Baby Daddy
Summary: The Swans and The Cullens are Neighbors, and Edward and Bella are off to a rough start. Will Bella continue hating Edward, or will his looks distract her true feelings? All Human. The families are sort of mixed up. Pics in Profile
1. Reunited edited

**Disclaimer: I do not own these gorgeous Twilight Characters, but I do own Samual, Ingrid and Elizabith Hale!**

**All Human, The Swans and The Cullens are Neighbors in a cute little Beach town called Orange Beach in Alabama. Charlie is now Charles and Jasper and Rosalie are now Bella's snotty half-siblings. While Alice and Emmett are Edwards older brother and sister. It takes place in present time (2007) and Rose is 24, Jasper is 19, Bella is 16, Emmett is 25, Alice is 17, and Edward is 16. Enjoy. **

**

* * *

**

Chapter One-

Reunited

* * *

Ever since the day Isabella Swan and her family had moved to Orange Beach, Alabama; when she was three and a half, she had gone through her own personal Hell. It's not that her house wasn't perfect, because it was, it sat on a white sandy beach that nice big waves 'Woosh'ed onto every now and again, she even had her own room, that her smug older half-sister, Rosalie, didn't share with her anymore. She even had her own bathroom, and it had a bath AND a shower. It was that her neighbors, The Cullens, were PERFECT, but there was a flaw, the youngest, Edward, was the Devil's spawn. 

Back then, they had Dinner regularly with the Cullens, and Alice, one of the perfect Cullens, would come to Isabella's room and they'd play Barbies, while Emmett, another Cullen, would make-out with Rosalie in her room. Jasper and Edward would play tackle-football in the sand outside, until, they would get bored, then they would bother us. I flinch at the memories that flashed through my brain, and many scars proove my point of the brutal meaness of the Edward. Jasper being my Older brother, would always stop him, though I still thought he got a kick out of Edward almost ripping my hair out.

My family treated me as an outcast, except my Father, Charles Swan, the big Business man, he made tons of money off of his voice activated lights, and talking scales. He married alot, his most recent is Ingrid, a German Supermodel, she is unfortunatly pregnant with another Swan child. You see my father is very incourageable. He likes to sleep around. His first wife, Elizabith Hale, is the mother of both Rosalie and Jasper, she kind of had a thing for old fashioned names, which my father let her go all out on especially since he was cheating on her and didn't care what his kids names were. Being the super Model she was, she had no need for two overly gorgeous children when she found her pig of a husband was sleeping with four other women, and left them with Charles for a reminder of his major mistakes. Elizabith then married a guy named Francus Drake, who spawned other gorgeous children, that visit rarely, and are almost as stuck up as Rosalie and Jasper. Then there was Renee, my Mom, who was a Writer for the local News Paper, he called to complain about her calling him 'Charlie' instead of 'Charles' in the News Paper and ended up going on a date with her, and having a one night stand, leading to me being concieved, they had nothing in common, and she handed him me after giving birth. She is now a New York Times Best Seller, and is married to some Count from France or something, her kids never visit. Then there were many other wives, who never had kids with my Dad. Then Unfortunate Ingrid, who is deffinately going to pop sometime soon. Her perfect stomach is now pertruding, with my fathers Son, whose name is going to be Donavon Samual Swan. Poor girl, she'll be gone soon, and poor Donnie will be stuck with Rosalie, Jasper, me and that terrible name.

The Cullens on the other hand, have never cheated, and never split up. Esme is a very sucessfull Home Decorator, and Carisle is a Doctor/Surgeon. Their oldest son, Emmett, lost his virginity to One of Edwards Nanny's, and she was fired, he now dates Rosalie, they've been on and off for a while. Alice is the secound oldest, and she is a shopping freak, everyday she wears a new outfit, then never wears it again, but other than that, shes really nice. Then Edward, the Youngest, is cruel, and mean, he is always picking on me, and doesn't know when enough is enough.

Like I said, it used to be that we had Dinner together most everyday, but that all changed when they became more Busy, and when my father got more into his work, so now they only come over to eat with us on Holiday's or Special Occasions. Today was Ingrid's 27 birthday, and we were having the Cullens and some of Ingrids friends and Family come over for a Party. **(FYI: Charles is like 47 or something, but REALLY good looking like Brad Pitt :D)** As I walked down the stairs and sat infront of the blaring t.v. and watched Jasper play his strange murdering Video game, my encounters with the Perfect **-cough-**not**-cough-** Cullens, and my siblings flashed in my head.

**(SERIES OF MEMORIES)**  
Holly, my dad's fiance at the time brushed my knotty hair, getting me ready for our weekly Dinner with the Cullens that I dreaded all week. She smiled and announced that I was presentable, and sent me down the stairs to wait for their arrival. Jasper was programing his new Cell phone and sticking his tongue out at me. I sighed and sat on the chair farthest from him so he couldn't hit me. **(Bella was 7 and Jasper was 10, and Rosalie was 15, and Emmett was 16, Alice was 8, and Edward was 7)**

Rosalie came down the stairs, she had mounds of make-up on and a was wearing the newest clothes in style. She smoothed her knee length plad skirt and adjusted her off-the-shoulder shirt that ended just above her belly button, showing off her disgustingly flat stomach. She snapped her gum, and plopped down on the seat next to Jasper. Her ice-blue eyes focusing on the t.v. that was blaring and then scoffed at the Cartoon and changed it to the News.

I twitched in my seat and she let her large eyes travel from the t.v. to me, she smiled a wicked smile and said with venom in her voice, "Oh Isabella," She paused for dramatics, "You look ever so ugly"

I frowned and picked the seam on my jeans, Jasper chuckeled and got slapped on the back of the head.

"Shut up Jasper!" Rosalie scolded then turned back to the t.v. the blue-glare making her perfect features look more gorgeous. She smiled knowing I was looking at her and pouted her plump lips showing how more Model-like she looked compaired to me. Jasper sucked in his cheeks in a male-model look, mocking me too. I turned from my siblings tears in my eyes and waited until Alice was there to dull away the aching pain in my heart.

When she arrived we dashed into my room, and luckily they didn't bother us until Dinner, when Edward kicked me hard on the shin under the table. I groaned in pain, but bit my tongue, knowing he would just hurt me worse if I told my parents.

**(NEXT MEMORY)**  
Me and Alice were watching a Movie in my room about some weird Rich girl who seriously needed to learn how to think when Edward and Jasper burst into the room.

"Hey Girls" Jasper said, plopping down next to Alice on my bed. She sighed and scooted away from him, pushing me lightly to the left. Edward sat on the floor infront of my t.v. he smiled.

"This chick is seriously Hot"

Jasper scoffed, "Yeah she is, I mean, I would tap that" Alice shuddered, and I couldn't help not to either.

Edward kicked the door closed with his foot, and turned to me and Alice.

"Hey Japser? How 'bout we all gang up on Isabella?" Alice and I shook our head no, but that didn't stop Edward and Jasper.

They pounced on me and Edward pulled my hair while Jasper hit me with a pillow. I kicked them and tried to push them off but Edward just caught my foot and bit me hard on my ankle, which would create a very nasty scar. Jasper tried to punch me in the stomach but Alice jumped on him, and they started wrestling on the floor.

Edward stood up on the bed, he was much taller than me, him being a boy, even both of us being 12, he towered over me. Then he jumped twice then did one of those wrestling things were they body slammed them, I got a couple bruises, then I started hitting him, I slapped him twice, then he pinned my arms down, and my legs down with his own legs.

"Not so fisty now, eh? Isabella?" I whimpered, then he head-butted me, and made my nose bleed. He laughed when him and Jasper left the room, and Alice was sobbing on the floor I got up, whiping my nose with a tissue, and she and I cried until dinner.

**(END MEMORIES)**  
I shuddered. Jasper was staring at me with some weird smile on.

"Y'know Isabella, Edwards gonna be over today" I nodded, gulping.  
"Y'know he's on the football and lacross team too?" I gulped again, he must be big, like Emmett was.  
"I didn't know that"

Jasper smiled. "I'll protect you, I guess you've gotten enough scars, and bruises from him already"

I sighed, "Not to mention you, and Rosalie"

He laughed, "I guess I've had my share of 'Beat up Isabella's' "

I nodded, "Like when you hit me with that bat, and when Rosalie dropped her curling Iron on my foot, on purpose"

He nodded. "But, have I beat you up lately?"

I shook my head, and he smiled a victorious smile.

"I've heard Alice has won a couple Beaty Pagents, eh?"

I nodded, and he smiled, "So shes that hot huh?"

I groaned, "I don't judge girls Jasper"

He laughed, "Well, I don't know, you've never had a boyfriend before Isabella."

I sighed, that again, "Well, I can't trust boys, let alone my own family!"

He put up his hands in a 'I surrender' type thing. "Alright Alright, calm down hot head" I sighed, hot head, my nick name. He messed up my hair and strolled into the kitchen where Rosalie was, helping Ingrid cook the chicken. I could hear her shouts of dismay and then Jasper trudged into his room, unwelcome in the Kitchen.

The doorbell rang, and Ingrid scurried to answer it.  
"Esme!" She bellowed in her thick exotic acsent. "Carisle, welcome back!" They hung their coats in the closet and wished her a happy birthday.  
"Oh Alice," Ingrid purred, "You look radiant!" Alice giggled and said "Happy Birthday" and bounced over to me.  
"Hey Bella!" She sung in my ear, "It's been so long!" Her straight black hair was cut in choppy angles around her perfect face, which held no make-up. I smiled, "It has, wow Alice, you've changed!" She giggled and told me all about her Pagents and how she won every single one she entered. I laughed in the appropriate parts and smiled every so often, but I was waiting for the snarl that Edward would make at me, and braced myself for his hard hit. It never came.

"Edward!" Jasper called from the thrid floor, loud thunderous footsteps marched from down the stairs as Jasper decended.  
"Oh, watchout" Alice whispered in my ear, "He's a little testy today"

I nodded, stealing a glance at the god in the middle of my House.

His Bronze hair hung handsomely around his face, and looked like it was messed up from sleep, it was going in all directions, which was really attractive to me. His face was harsh, and cold, but beautiful, for a guy. The angles of his cheekbones cast shadows on his cheeks from the lighting, and his lips were in a permanant grimace, forming a sort of pout look. His chin was perfectly chizzled, as was his body, the muscular pecks stood out in his dress shirt and his jeans rode low on his hips, but his boxers were covered by the length of his shirt, only if he raised his arms would they show. His long legs were still inside the washed out jeans and his pale fingers were running through his hair, since his arm was up-raised, his shirt lifted, and showed off a nice long pale side, but no boxers, he had the lines on either side of his hips that trailed down his pelvis, and a light bronze colored happy trail.

I looked away, then looked back at him, he was looking my way, his emerald eyes stung holes in my skin and I looked back at Alice who raised an eyebrow at me and dragged me unwillingly to my room. As we passed Edward he stuck out his foot, and tripped me, I stumbled and he let out the most gorgeous musical laugh ever. Alice pulled me faster into my room and slammed the door, then turned her forest green angrily eyes at me.  
"YOU LIKE HIM DON'T YOU?" I gasped.  
"No!" I lied, I liked the looks of Edward, but not Edward himself. So I didn't actually like him, right?  
She snickered, "You lie, I saw you undressing him with your eyes, you so dig Edward!"

I shushed her "No I don't, it doesn't matter that I think he's cute, I don't like the way he is, he tortured me as a kid, so I will NEVER like Edward"

She smiled, "Good" I nodded and layed back on my bed, while Alice talked about her recent shopping trips.

As the guests arrived Alice and I had already exited my room and were walking on the Beach, collecting shells. Alice picked up the pretty ones, and I picked up the ones that were kind of holey and broken, but they still had a certain beauty. She smiled, and picked up a shell that was battered and had a pretty purple shine to it,

"Bella, this shell reminds me of you," She paused, "Its been battered, like you, and still I consider it Beautiful."

I started to protest but she just shushed me. After a while we got tired of walking and went inside, as we started up the Beach Jasper and Edward were just stripping their clothes and jumping into the water, in their knee length swimming trunks. Edwards pale stomach was exposed and had a series of ripples in it, and his hard chest resembled the pecks most hard working muscule men have.

He looked at me just as a gust of wind blew by me, my hair blew around my face and gave me goose bumps, my long frilly skirt blew around my legs. I blushed as he stared at me, then tripped as he ran into the water. Jaspers booming laugh echoed around us, then it was cut off by the loud music blaring around us in the house.

I looked back through the window at Edward who had already dunked his head under water and just surfaced shaking his hair out. He was biting his lower lip, and I unconciously bit mine too. I shook my head, which was fogging over and ran to Alice's side, who was hurriedly searching in her bag for something, then she pulled out a blood red skimpy bathing suit that had rinestones on it, then a black one that looked like little pieces of material.

I gulped. "Alice, what are those for?"

She smiled, "We're going swimming Bella!"

When I went to protest, she shoved the black bathing suit in my hands and me into the bathroom. I locked myself in it and glared at the bathing suit. No way was I going to wear THIS! But after a while I got curious and put it on, it showed off my non-existant curves and made my pale skin look paler. Alice pounded on the door.

"BELLA GET YOUR CUTE BUTT OUT HERE NOW!"

I groaned, "NO WAY ALICE!"

She sighed, "I'LL GET EMMETT TO BREAK DOWN THE DOOR!"

I grumbled and stepped out, covering my pink-tinted skin. She smiled and handed me a light cover-up dress with yellow seams and a soft white material. I slipped it on, and we exited my bedroom, but I didn't get far because a large burly guy grabbed me by the waist and hugged me into a large bear hug.

"Oh Bella!" He exhaled sending the smell of pepermint into my face.

"Uhh..." I groaned, he smiled at me, showing his big pearly whites,

"Don't you remember me silly goose?" I shook my head, sending my long brown hair in a wild frenzy whipping him in the face. He spit out my hair that some how made it into his mouth,

"Its Emmett, you loser!"

I laughed and hugged him, "Wow, Em, you got BIG!" He laughed and patted my back, and spun me in circles.

Alice sighed, "Emmett, your big brother moment is over, Bella and I are gonna' go swiming!"

He put me down and patted my head, and told me not to drown, then returned to Rosalie, who was strutting about in her tight little red dress. He rested his head ontop of hers and she snuggled into his chest. She looked so nice for once, and I smiled, knowing they were ment to be.

Alice broke me out of my revere and dragged me into the whisping wind of outside, into the now blaring Pop music Ingrid liked. She ripped off her dress and ran into the warm water, after a couple of minutes she noticed I wasn't following her, so she bekoned for me to join her, so I slowly pulled off my dress and entered the warm water, following the giddy Alice. Frowning the whole way into the sloshing water.

* * *

**This is the longest Chapter I've ever written. I think its pretty good. :D yay! R&R, please. Oh, and I fixed it. **

**Thanks for all the reviews! **

**Future Mrs. Edward Cullen**


	2. Meeting Mike

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters, but I do own those people at the party!**

**Okay so, this is the secound Chapter, and I hope you like it as much as the other, I added a very annoying Character. :D**

**I tried to make Jasper nicer, and Edward less mean, and also used all those tips on making everything easier to read. I think. Thanks for those awesome 18 reviews! That makes me super happy. And a happy author means good chapters :D**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Two-

Meeting Mike

* * *

"Bella!" Alice shouted over to me from where she was curently swimming, "Come here!" I sighed, she was out so far, far enough for a shark to get us at. The water came up to my knees and built a barrier around my ankles so I couldn't move, I trpped over my feet and stumbled for a couple of secounds until I fell, face first into the water. 

Jasper laughed at me and helped me up, being the nice brother. Edward was concentrating on catching fish with his bare hands. Alice shouted to me again to come over to her. I sighed and fought my way to Alice, who was bobbing up and down like a duck avoiding the big waves.

"Bella!" Alice sung, "Isn't this nice!?" I nodded, distracted by Edwards straining muscules while he tried to pull a fish out of the water.

"Hellooo!" Alice waved a hand infront of my face, "Earth to Bella!!" I shook my head, NO! I will NOT like _Edward_, he is mean and cruel, and not to mention, he probley hates me too!

"Oh sorry Alice, I've just got alot on my mind" I lied. She nodded underdstandingly and patted my back.  
"So is Jasper... single or what not?" I sighed, "Yes, yes, he is, and he is also interested in you too Alice" She smiled and clapped her small hands.  
"What should I do?" She refused to take her eyes off him, "Should I make the move, or should I wait for him to do it?"

I really didn't know how to respond to that, I remembered that Twix commercial Jasper always laughed at when they didn't know what to say so they shoved the Twix in their mouth and grumbled something. I wish I had one right now, I just shrugged my shoulders, I guess it would have to do.

"Oh thanks Bella, you are such a great help!" I smiled and she some how made it all the way over to Jasper without tripping. I blocked out their conversation and tried carefully to exit the water with out falling over and making a fool out of myself again.

I sighed as my feet touched the sand, I didn't fall! I hurried to my dress and slipped it on over my overly soaked body, and strode into the blaring Patio, where Ingrid and a couple of her friends were dancing, Ingrid was having a hard time because of her large child-filled stomach. As I passed her, she reached out and grabbed my arm.

"Oh, Bella dear," She pulled me closer to her, "I invited one of my friends, that have the most Charming son, and I was wondering if you could entertain him for the day, since Jasper is..." She looked out on the water where Alice and Jasper were dunking eachother in the water. She turned back to me, "Having his hands full" I nodded, and she pointed me in the right direction.

A boy about my same age sat on the edge of the table, talking very boredly to one of Ingrid's fellow model friends. He had some sort of spikey/not spikey contraption going on with his hair, a cute face, not as cute as Edwards, but he was okay, and the most perfect teeth. I walked over to him, his eyes trailed down the probley see-through material of my dress and back up to my face.

"Hi, um, I'm Isabella, Ingrid's step-daughter" He nodded once and turned back to the woman he was speaking to, "Alright Bridget, I have to go, talk to you later" The lady nodded and strutted off to dance with Ingrid.

"Hello" He said with a little intrest, "I'm Mike, Mike Newton" I groaned inwardly, Charming? How about vain and overly-confident. "Pleasure to meet you Mike" He smiled and reached out his hand, for me to shake, I gave him mine, and he flipped it over so the top of it was facing up, and kissed it. Instant gag-reflex almost gave away my displeasure, but I smiled with my mouth closed to cover it up.  
"So, you have been swiming?" I nodded and he smiled and tapped his chin, "Do you mind getting wet again?" I sighed and shrugged, I have to be nice, and I don't trust my voice right now, it might say something **_very_** rude to this sly little MIke Newton boy.

Me and him made our way to the back yard, the water was sloshing, and he let out a sigh of relief, I grumbled and scanned the surface of the water for any of my _so-called_ friends. Alice and Jasper were now smiling at eachother, and Edward was laying down where the water couldn't reach him, droplets of the ocean slid down his toned torso, and were gathered in his Bronze hair, and his black eyelashes.

Mike next to me, shrugged out of his 'Fitch' t-shirt, and pulled off his designer jeans to show a pair of black and green Christmas Tree boxers, he then continued to pull on some Ocean Blue swimming shorts and started towards the water. He turned looking at me, looking at Edward. I shook my head, clearing away the fog, and slipped off my dress and hurried next to Mike. He smiled and grabbed my hand, which was a no no, but I had to be nice. Edward looked up and frowned at the situation, then shouted at us, with the most silky-smooth voice, even when shouting,

"HEY MIKE!" Mike Newton turned to Edward and waved,

"Yo Edward!" Edward stood up, rubbing off any sand that got on him and dove into the water, manuvering over to us. I took a deep breath as he surfaced, just inches from my now submerged calves. Edward stood, shaking the water from his hair, and stretched up. I admired his lean muscules tightening under his pale skin, then looked back at Mke.

"Didn't know you'd be here, Edward" He laughed, it sounded like windchimes caught in a storm.

"Mike, I live next door" He rubbed a patch of skin that was a pink color, probley from a shell pinching him while he was laying down, and his eyes slowly went from Mike to me.

"Hey _Bella_" He smirked, then turned back to Mike. I couldn't help but feel my stomach drop, is that all he had to say to me? No _'sorry_'s? No '_you look good's_? Nothing but _'Hey Bella'_? I sighed in defeat, he had no interest in me, his emerald eyes were fixed on Mike's face while he spoke to him. They were talking about the Football team, Edward spoke boredly to Mike, and Mike didn't seem to notice, every once in a while his eyes would wander down to me, looking at the flaws of my face. I unconciously bit my lip and shifted my weight onto one foot, Edward watched my movements and then looked back to Mike, who was now wrapping his arm around my waist

I couldn't held the involentary shudder that went through my body, and Mike's arm dropped. Edward looked like someone had just insulted his mother, and he muttered something about Needing to go check if Jasper was okay, and then submerged under the water and popped up yards away.

"Nice guy" Mike remarked as he took my hand, and pulled me deeper into the spraying ocean. Just as we took another step, Alice popped up next to me, she took my arm, and ripped my hand from Mike's.

"Bella, I need to talk to you" I nodded and mouth 'thank you' to her.

"Be right back, Mike" He waved bye as I exit the water with Alice, she dragged me by the arm all the way to the Patio, then she ubruptly turned and pulled me into her house, then plopped down on her leather couch. I followed suit.

"Why are you hanging out with Mike Newon?" I frowned, knowing were this was going, "Ingrid asked me?" She laughed, and then got serious, "I don't want you around him, he's a Pig, at school the boys: Mike, Tyler, and Jacob Black;** (hehe)** make bets on who can sleep with someone first" I gasped in horror.  
"No way!" She nodded.  
"So try not to hang around him, Edward told me to watch out for you, and when I looked over there I almost fainted!" I frowned, I don't want Alice worring about me.  
"Don't worry, I was about to ditch him to find you" She smiled, then looked out at the water, where Jasper and Edward were glaring evily at the smiling Mike Newton.

"So how was your time with Jasper?" She hurriedly talked about how Great he was, and how he appologised for breaking her leg, and all of those things he did to her when they were Younger.  
I smiled and nodded, just as the door slammed close.

"Alice!" Jasper sung, just as he and Edward thundered into the large Cullen house-hold.  
Edward was running a hand through his darkened Bronze hair, dripping water all over their white carpet. He looked disapprovingly at me, then turned into the Kitchen.

"Anyone want a drink?" Alice called out two Sprites, one for me one for her, while Jasper said he will get his own, and slid into the Kitchen with Edward. They both walked out with a Sprite in hand and a Coke in the other. Edward tossed me my Sprite and I caught it, barely. He chuckeled to himself and plopped down on one of the Recliners. Jasper sat down next to Alice. We sat in silence until Edward broke the silence.

"Sooo, Bella, _you like Mike_?" He said in a playfull tone, raising his eyebrows suggestively. I growled and screwed up my face, "_Never_ in a Million years" He smirked and chugged his soda, the crushed it with one hand. I was so pissed I stopped out of his house and into mine, half-naked, and steaming.

* * *

**Hehe, I _had_ to make Edward a little mean to her. He seemed to be getting _too _soft on me. Well, R&R and tell me if you like this chapter.**

**Thanks,**

**Future Mrs. Edward Cullen**


	3. Appology Accepted

**Disclaimer: I do not own these Hormonal Teenage Characters, Stephenie Meyer does, not me. -sad face-**

**Enjoy! I kinda rushed it a little, because the main part is by the end.**

**:D**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Three-

Appology Accepted

* * *

"Have fun tonight?" Dad asked, rubbing my back as I read one of my Mothers latest reviews on her new book, 'Paradise Found'. I sighed, "I had tons of fun Dad, I didn't know how much I missed Alice until now" He chuckeled and sat down on my desk, pressing a series of Keys, and making a the monitor make a "BOOOMMPP!" noise.

"Sorry" he replied and looked at the screen, reading the Review. "Renne wrote this?" He asked, raising an eyebrow, "Last time I checked she couldn't even spell Charles correctly, and now she's getting,'Great Book, the vocabulary is a series of colorfull words and delicious discriptions. My favorite of yours so far!'s?!" I grumbled and pushed him off the desk, which was followed by a thump, then an "OW!"

"Don't talk about my Mom like that"  
He sighed, "Bella--" I cut him off, knowing what he was going to say,  
"DAD! DO NOT BELLA ME!" My voice went to a low volume, "I know what you were going to say, 'Bella she is hardly your mother, she handed you over to me when you were pint sized, she didn't want you,my dear' okay, I know the deal, but I still am part of her, and she's part of me..." He rubbed his temples, then smiled, his father smile.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it, Forgive me?" I smiled at my father, so loving and kind, and then hugged him.  
He wished me goodnight, then strode out the door. I turned from the Computer and walked lazily to my bed, after the whole, 'I stomped out of their house' episode, Alice came over to comfort me.

"Bella, its alright, Edward, is just Edward..." I sighed, I knew she was right, and I shouldn't get all upset over him being mean, Edward is just, mean. Thats the way his, and always will be.  
I nodded, too tired for words. After a while she left me to sulk, knowing I was wishing for him to be nice, not mean. Why did he have to torture me? Why couldn't we be friends? I mean, I'm not that tough, I can't take it for so long.

I fell asleep, looking out the window, at the Marvelous Cullen House, The lights started flickering off, Edward's was the last off, and I shut mine off soon after his.

* * *

The next morning I woke with a start, the summer time was too soon ticking by, and Hiedi, my Dad's hired teacher for me, kind of, well frationised with the Masters, **-ahem-** Jasper **-ahem-** so, I am not being Home Schooled anymore, I am going to Orange Beach County High School home of the Notorious Sand Devil's. I sighed, time to get up. As I rose from bed, my body shivered from the coldness of my room, I pulled my robe from the end of the bed and wrapped it around my Goose-flesh body. I padded into the bathroom, and turned on the bright lights. My reflection stared at me in the mirror, I looked terrible,I mean HORRIFIC! I ran a brush through my knotted hair, and checked the time on my alarm clock.6:30, just the right time to go running on the beach at. I pulled my hair into a bouncy pony-tail, and pulled on some soccer shorts, and a sports bra. Nobody will be up at this time of day, I reashured myself. My shoes were tied, and I was off. 

The run down the beach was relaxing, It gave me time to just flush my head of all those bad thoughts,and start fresh with my life. No more mean Edward, just plain Edward, no more mean Rose, just plain Rose, no more mean Jasper, just plain Jasper... No more annoying Ingrid, just Ingrid. I sighed, my mind was totally rewired, and I was now kind of happy. Up along the beach ahead of me, something, or someone was laying in the sand, looking up at the Pinkish sky. I stopped to a jog as I passed by them, or him. His torso was bare, and pale, and a series of ripples were forcing themselves out of his skin. I knew that stomach, I had studied it so much Yesterday, It was Edward.

He sat up as soon as I stopped right infront of him, sand clinging to his damp skin and hair.

"Hey" He replied in a husky voice.  
"Hi" I sighed, stopping completely.  
He shields his eyes and looked up at me, his Emerald colored irises more promonant in the sunlight.  
"What are you doing up this early?" He asked, scratching his head. His bronze colored hair tinted in gold.  
"Running, you?" He laid back down and stretched.  
"Same, trying to clear my head, hey, well ummm, I have to, uhh go, see you sometime soon" He got up,  
and started walking away, his muscular body more visable to my hungry eyes. He wore a pair of gray sweat pants, rolled up his calves, and no shirt. They were pulled down low, and his white boxers poked out of the top. Just as he passed me, I reached out my hand to grab his arm. He turned, eyes bright,  
"Huh?" His tone wasn't mean, but not nice either.  
"Uhh.." He rolled his eyes,  
"What Bella? Spit it out"

"Uhh..." He turned to leave but I grabbed his shoulder, he spun on his heel.  
"WHAT!" I jumped in surprise.

"S-s-sorry.." I said as I walked away from him, a large hand grasped my wrist and spun me around.  
"What?" He asked in a whispery tone. I looked away from his scorching Green eyes.  
"Im sorry about how I acted Yesterday, I should've expected it, especially from you" He exhaled, sending the smell of some sort of fruit, and a hint of Cigarette smoke.  
"No, I'm sorry Bella, I've acted cruel and mean to you for so long, without a reason, I mean, thats not even me you see, I'm so sorry Bella, I've hurt you so much..." I looked away from his beautifull face. He sighed again, and put a finger under my chin, turning my face towards his.  
"Bella, look at me" I pulled my face away, "BELLA GODDAMIT LOOK AT ME!" I looked sheepishly at him.  
His eyes were letting out a sad emotion. I let out a gasping breath, I didn't know I was holding my breath. He smiled, pulling up one side of his mouth higher than the other, it was so cute. His soft lips were a couple inches from mine, if I just leaned in a little we would be kissing.  
I looked in his eyes, "Appology excepted" I leaned in closing my eyes, and felt his lips under mine, but something was wrong, he was unresponsive.  
I opened one eye, and saw his eyes were wide with awe. I pulled back, frowning.  
"Sorry, I am so sorry Edward" He took a deep breath and smiled.  
"Its alright" He let out a slow breath, and his hand was then firmly pressed to the back of my head, he pulled my lips close to his, and stopped, looking me in the eye until I couldn't take it anymore, I pressed my lips to his. His hand pressed my face harder to his, as he took in a ragged breath, opening his mouth to bite my lower lip. I groaned as he pulled it, then sucked on it. His mouth lingered on mine, and his tongue flickered out and moved slowly across my bottom lip, I opened my mouth and let it in. His and my tongue battled, and his hands roamed my bare skin just above my shorts. We broke free for breath, and it looked like it just dawned on him about what we just did. His eyes opened wide, and he wiped his mouth.  
"Oh my god" He exhaled, "I'm so sorry Bella. really, I have to go." And at that he was gone, I sat on the sand, huffing and heaving. What did I do wrong? I didn't know, and I was going to find out.

* * *

**Hehe, I made Edward be nice :D**

**I like it, its probley short, but I got my inspiration to do that to Bella from a book called Diary Of a Crush, Read it,**

**I love their language.**

**Well R&R, I hope you guys love it.**

**Thanks a million,**

**Future Mrs. Edward Cullen**


	4. First Day of School

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bella, Angela, Lauren or Edward, but I do own Logan, Cammie, Emma, Breeona, and Carrie.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Four-

First Day of School

* * *

"Hi I'm Isabella Swan..." I said to the half asleep woman at the front desk, she looked startled when I spoke and then she straightened herself. "Uhh, Hello, are you here for your schedule, Miss?" I nodded, tugging my polo down to cover my pale stomach that poked out of the bottom. "Alright, Name please?" I sighed, I already gave you my name lady!  
"Isabella Swan..." She smiled,  
"Thought so. Okay, heres your schedule, and your first period is down the Hall, you'll be with the Upper Classmen Pod, just ask around if you get lost, We're very friendly here." I nodded and looked at my schedule.

First Period: English Honors.

Secound Period: Trig

Thrid Period: Biology

Fourth: American History

Fifth: French

(lunch)

Sixth: P.E.

I walked down the Hallway, not reconizing faces, atall. My worn black polo hardly covered my stomach, and my yellow and black fluffy skirt rode low on my hips. As I opened the door labled English, Mrs. O'neil, some large, guys with overly pumped up arms walked towards me.  
"Hey, keep that open for me" One called, I held the door open, waiting as they chatted with girls who walked by, tapping my foot. One walked in, and the others followed, and I entered just as the first Bell rang.

The teacher sat in her desk, typing away on her white Apple Laptop, she looked up as I walked by, my black raggedly converse squeaking on the floor.  
"You must be Isabella Swan" I smiled and nodded. She held out her hand for me to shake.  
"Mrs. O'neil, nice to meet you" She eyed my shoes, wich were colored on by sharpies, and falling apart.  
"Its a pleasure." She gave me a crinkly eye smile and signed the slip I was saposed to have all my teachers sign.  
"You'll be sitting here, Miss Swan" She pointed at a desk, that held no person. I walked over to it, and dropped my blue peace Roxy backpack on the floor. The person next to me was a bleach blond, she looked at me with disgust.  
"Hi, I'm Bella" She snapped her gum, and held out her 'fake 'n' bake'd' hand that had fresh Accrilics done on her long slender fingers.  
"Lauren Malory" I shook her hand, hoping mine wont turn orange, like hers. Of course it didn't.  
A girl with long red hair and too had a 'fake 'n' bake' tan, sat down infront of Lauren and turned around to look at me.  
"Bella meet Cammie"  
Cammie smiled and said with a naisally voice, "Hey there" I gave her a fake smile, then turned back to the teacher who was drinking her coffee. The final Bell rang, and a girl with short brown curly hair ran in shouting in a high-pitched voice, "I AM NOT LATE"  
She sat, huffing and puffing in the seat infront of me.  
"Hey Jess" Cammie said, prodding the girls shoulder. She turned and said hey back to Cammie before turning to look at me.  
"Hey, you must be Bella, I'm Jessica Stanly" I smiled, then frowned, I was stuck with the stuck up girls for 45 minutes, joy.  
The teacher passed out Contracts then explained everything we did in class. Then when the Bell rang,  
she told us to 'buzz off'.  
The trig teacher did the same, except I wasn't sitting with the preps, I sat next to this nice girl, who infact dressed like me, named Angela Webber, she was so nice, and introduced me to her friends.

**(Pictures of the girls are in my profile)**

"This is Logan" A girl with two-toned hair, and a belt made out of duck-tape.

"This is Emma" A girl with snake bites and two-toned hair.

"This is Carrie" A blond with a nose ring, and an upper lip ring

"This is Breeona" A brunette with a bunch of piercings on her face.

"Hey..." I said looking at my new "friends"  
They all said hi, then Carrie, Breeona and Logan started walking with me to Lunch.  
"So, know anyone smokin' on Campus?" Logan asked wiggling her eyebrows.  
I laughed, "Well, Edward Cullen is my neighbor, if that counts" Breeona looked at Carrie who elbowed Logan, who was picking the lock on someones locker.  
"Edward Cullen?" I nodded, they all smiled.  
"He's good." Logan replied, leaning against the locker next to the one that she just popped open. I cocked my head, leaning against the locker next to her.  
"Good at what?" They all laughed.  
"Logan's tapped that!" I blushed, ohhh, good at that. Logan smiled as she found a whole stash in a bag, she just grabbed a single, and belched, "I need some caffine" Then slammed the locker close but after as she put some of the persons shiney lip gloss on her plump lips.  
"That Edward Cullen sure has some Stamina" Breeona snickered, Carrie snorted, and I blushed.  
We walked into the lunch room, and all eyes were on us. Logan stole some guys milk and cugged it,  
then crushed it, putting it back on his tray.  
"Thanks Javier" She smirked and walked away, sitting down at a table full of geeky looking people.  
They all moved when she sat down and Carrie brushed the seat before sitting, Emma sat on the table, and Breeona put up her feet, belching loudly. I sat next to Carrie, with Logan on my other side. Emma lit a cigarette and Breeona stole it from her fingers and took a drag.

"Girls, no smoking on the School premisis" A teacher said loudly to Emma who rolled her eyes and put it out on her palm, then dropped the butt in a plastic bag in her purse.  
"Thank you" The teacher said, strolling out.  
Emma mumbled the f-word under her breath then laid down on the table, draping her feet across Breeona's legs.  
"So Bella, whats your last period?" Logan asked, before chugging a whole bottle of Pepsi.  
"Uhhm, P.E." She snickered.  
"Your Edwards in there, so is Carrie, and me of course" I smiled, hoping it wont be bad.  
"Wanna borrow my spare P.E. uniform?" Breeona asked, pulling out a card, which must be here locker number and password.  
I smiled, "That'd be fine" She smiled, "Welcome"

As Carrie, Logan, and I walked into the Gym, wearing our uniforms, which were small black shorts, and a white polo. Edward wore a pair of black basketball shorts, and a white muscle shirt. He smiled a Logan as she waved at him, wiggling her fingers flirtaciously at him. Then his eyes drifted to me, they grew in awe, then turned to look at Carrie who was laying on the ground next to the Vollyball net, sleeping.

"Hey" He said as he sat down next to her, she looked up.  
"Hey Edward, babe" He smiled, wrapping his arm around her.  
"How was your day, hun?" He asked.  
"Fine fine, met your neighbor, Bella, nice girl" He looked at Bella then down at Carrie.  
"What did you guys talk about?" She shrugged,  
"You and Logan, nothing else really, I like her though" He looked back up at me,  
"Oh, did you tell her we were..." She shook her head.  
"Should I have?" He looked back down at her.  
"Why don't you tell her later, like when the Bell rings" She smiled, laying a kiss on his neck.

I knew right then that they were going out. Carrie was Edwards girlfriend.  
"Hey Bella" Carrie said, wrapping her arm around my shoulders. She towered above me, me being 5'6, and her being 6 feet.

"Are you and Edward..." gulp, "dating? Carrie..." She smiled down at me.  
"Uh huh, how'd you know?" I gulped again.  
"I just guessed" She smiled, tapping her bare feet on the floor.  
"Bella, if you like him, don't hate me for dating him, I really wanna be friends with you..." I smiled at her,  
"Thinking he's cute doesn't mean I like him, and I don't hate you Carrie" She smiled, then waved at Edward from across the Gym. "Thanks, I can feel a good friendship coming on" She smiled exposing her brilliant white teeth.  
I really didn't hate her, I more along the lines envied her.  
She had what I wanted, and thats why Edward was all 'I kiss you then leave you' that day on the Beach.

Carrie bounded down the court and spiked the ball over the net, scoring points for our team.  
I cheered for her, and she winked at me. Logan walked out from the bathroom, blowing smoke from her nose.  
She croutched down infront of me, then began scuttering away from me, in a squat position, her arms out stretched, moving side to side. The ball flew from Edwards side and Logan scuttered towards it, "MINE!" she called out the hit. Then Reached up just as the ball was an arms length from her, and bumped it with her clasped hands, towards Carrie who was already ready by the net, croutching infront of the net, her right hand in a fist, the ball floated towards her hands, and she bumped twice, as it flew above her head she hopped up, spiking it on the other side, hitting inside the line.

She and Logan knocked stomachs and hooted, the day went that way until our team was decleared winners and Logan, Carrie and I showered and got dressed. They promised to include me, and teach me the Defense part of their team. I knew I could make myself happy with them, they were the perfect friends, besides the smoking, the constant sex, and probley the drugs.

Carrie bummed a ride from me, because Logan was driving half the Lacross Boys team home.  
"Have fun today?" She asked, putting her feet on my dashboard and humming along with the song playing,  
"Yeah, you guys are awesome" She smiled, and turned up the volume.  
"We know, and you'll be that way soon" I liked the idea of it, being bold, and different. I liked it alot. It was a change. We talked on the way home, then she asked if she could sleep over. My dad said yes, and we stayed up most of the night, talking and flipping through fashion magazines, cutting out the faces of hot guys, and scribbling on hated actresses faces.

In the morning we ate breakfast, and got dressed, ready for our secound day of school. Carrie straightened my hair, and put eyeliner on me, she smiled when she was done, then picked out my outfit.  
As I walked down the stairs, Emma and Logan were waiting at the door. We all piled into my Yellow Mini Cooper, convertable and I drove to School, the music blaring.  
This was the life, careless, and free, living the way I want to be.

I dont need Edward... he's just a miniscule boy

* * *

**Heh, I think its long, and oh, and what Edward thinks about this little situation will be up soon.**

**Dont freak out.**

**I love her new friends, they are just like mine, besides the sex, and drugs. lol.**

**[Logan, Carrie, Emma (Emily), and Breeona**

**R&R and tell me what you think.**

**WOO-HOO 56 REVIEWS!!**

**I AM _SO _Happy :D**

**Thanks,**

**Future Mrs. Edward Cullen**


	5. Football Game

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight characters D: **

**Yes, I know how long it has been.**

**hush hush.**

* * *

Chapter Five-

Football Game

(EPOV)

* * *

Edward scribbled the answer to the question on the test sheet. He could hear Carrie sigh heavily next to him and he looked at her from the corner of his eye, she was tapping her eraser on the table, starring intently at the problem that was troubling her, she peeked at him, then smiled, pointing the eraser at the problem, raising her eyebrows. I scribbled the answer on the black table top, then turned back to my test, she placed her small soft hand on my knee and squeezed.  
"Thanks" She whispered as she wrote the answer down and erased the evidence of cheating off the table. 

When my test was finished I let my mind wander, it had been weeks since Bella started school here, she had made friends with my girlfriend, and her friends. Carrie and Bella seemed inseperable, they did everything together, shopping, movies, sleep overs every-other night. They even got clumsy Bella on the Vollyball team, and she was good. My mind kept going back to that day I kissed her on the beach, she seemed so different and captivating. But, not as much as she is to me now, I looked to the other side of the room, there sitting by the window, in all her glory was Bella. She was gazing out the window, at the soft dewy grass and the tiny little birds plucking worms from the ground. She looked so innocent, and young, like the old Bella, her eyes averted, and foggy. Mrs. O'neil walked to my desk and put a note on my table.

_Edward,  
See me after class, there is some urgent information I need to discuss with you._

_-Mrs. O'neil_

I knew what she wanted to do, and I wasn't interested, all the teachers were into me, I had the reputation of a really good prostitute, and I hated it. It was only once that I slept with a teacher, and now all of them wanted to sleep with me. I crumbled the note and tossed it in my backpack, turning back to look at Bella, she was now studing her hands, they were so small, and her nails were painted a vibrant tangerine orange. She looked up and stared at the blackboard, chewing her lip. She lifted her hand to her mouth and stuck her index finger into her mouth, grinding her small teeth over her pale skin. I let out a soft moan and looked away, Bella shouldn't be that sexy to me, I had Carrie, she was so beautiful, and very experienced. I stole a glance at Bella, her finger was still in her mouth but her eyes weren't on the board, they were on me. I suppressed a soft moan again, it looked like she was gagging herself, she raised her eyebrows at me, and I turned away from her. Carrie was twirling a piece of hair around her finger, her nails were too painted the viberant orange, but they were spotted with some ugly gray color. She looked up at me and smiled, exposing the vey expensive dental work that her father performed on her beautiful teeth. I smiled back,  
and looked down at my lap, Carries hand was stroking my leg, a feather light gesture. I shuddered and she stopped, looking at me with a hurt expression. I dismissed it and opened my text book and began reading the pages Mrs.O'neil assigned, she was standing up on her tippy-toes writing some assignment on the board, her arms were over her head, showing off her nice tan skin that most Latina women have. She was by-far the best looking teacher at school, but not the youngest. At the age of 42, she was in incridble shape, and had some style for a teacher.  
She turned around, whiping her hands on her low-cut jeans, and flattening her whte spagetti strap tank-top that was covered by a maroon and black striped button down shirt. Her medium length brown hair framed her face, She smiled at me as the bell rang. I got up and walked to her desk, taking a seat on the dark wooden table top.

"Edward" She sighed as the class walked out, "You stayed, I've heard so much about you, and your skills..." She sat next to me, placing her hand on my thigh, exhaling a soft moan. I suppressed a shudder.  
"You know you are such a good-looking boy, don't you Edward?" I nodded, and gulped, as she ran her hand up and down my leg.  
"I'd just love to eat you up" I smiled a fake smile, and we walked into her private office, I would be getting an 'A' this summester in English class.

- I hurried out of Mrs. O'neil's room, walking briskly to lunch. She was such and odd teacher, I have never experienced something as strange as she did, she wanted me to... slap her? A thousand times in a row, and she found it pleasurable. I rubbed the bite mark on my hip, she left a ton of those on me, hopefully Carrie wouldn't find them... My head was pounding, and I was ravenous. I stalked into the Caffiteria and picked up a tray.

"Where've you been all day, man?" My best friend Tyler asked me when I sat down at our usual table.

"Extra Credit" I sighed, picking up the piece of cheese pizza on my plate.

Tyler laughed. "Doing another Teacher again man?" I scowled at him as I chewed the vile-tasting Pizza.

"Shut up, Mrs. O'neil isn't that bad" He laughed at me and picked up his corndog off his tray.

"You boned your English Teacher Edward?" I frowned. "Thats Hilarious, it's funnier than when you did the Cheerleading Coach!"

I threw the Pizza on my plate, "I lost my appetite, I'll talk to you later Tyler" He chuckeled and bit into his corn dog, and started a conversation with Colin about the bad Soccer team. I stalked out of the Caffiteria, and into the Library, picked up a book and started to read about nothing in particular, getting a suggestive glance from the Teachers aid, but I gave her a scornful glare and continued reading.

- I shrugged out of my shirt and sat down on the bench, listening to Coaches opening day speach.

"You all know how much this game means to me" Coach said, prodding the locker, "We all need to do our best, and win this game for me, It's my last time Coaching, and it needs to be the best game we've played! Cullen!" He turned to look at me, "You need to get the Defensive Line set perfectly, and don't let those Players slip through the cracks!" I nodded. "Jenkins, the return punts need to be perfect, we aren't third in the country for nothing!" Matt Jenkins nodded, "Daily, I wanna see those perfect spirals, and no Interceptions!" Thomas Daily nodded at Coach, "And for everyone else, do your best, and all my Running Backs, and Wide-Recievers, DON'T DROP THOSE BALLS!" We all chanted 'Yes Coach' then we were left alone to dress.

"Hey Cullen" Tyler said from behind me, I turned around to look at him, he burst into a fit of laughter. "Mrs. O'neil must be a freak, look at all those hickies!" I pulled on my Jersey and Equiptment over my head and turned away from him. He walked off laughing, and I ripped off my jeans and put on my tight white pants, laced up my cleats and made sure I was presentable. When our time was up, Coach called us to the enterance of the field, where the Break-through Banner was set up, we poistioned at ranks, I was in the front with Matt Jenkins, the punter, Thomas Daily our Quater-back, and Leslie and Fausto Hernadez, our two star Running Backs and Wide Recievers, also the most annoying cocky twins ever known to man-kind. I was the only Line-Backer in our team that could get the Defense into the correct, corrasponding positions that filled in the gaps, and never were breakable. Jordan Perry, our Captian, and a really good Defensive End/Tackle, strode to the front of the line, and patted my back,"Nervous?" He asked, cracking his knuckles.  
"Nope" I replied, He laughed, it boomed around the open space, he pulled his helmet over his very large Afro and shouted to the Team, "On 3 we run through!"

1,2,3!

We ran through the banner, the velcro tearing through the Middle, we all yelled loudly and stumbled onto the field.People Chanted, and I ran to the end of the field, Mobile Alabama's team was sitting down on the field stretching. I lifted the helmet off my head, and looked into the stands, I spotted Mom, Dad, Emmett, Jasper and Alice. Carrie, Logan, Emma, Breeona, Angela, and Bella sat on Highest stand, their shirts were cut just below their breasts, and in large Black Letters the name 'C-U-L-L-E-N' was spelled out on their flat stomachs. Bella looked enthuastically at the others and they all smiled back at her. Carrie had the C, Bella had the U, Logan had the L, Breeona the other L, Emma had the E, and Angela the N. They all jumped up and down, Bella less enthuastically, it was her first Football game.  
I pointed at them and all but Bella and Angela flashed me their silver bikini tops under their cut-off shirts. Bella blushed, and waved at me. I waved back and joined my team, stretching my stiff muscules.

I was constantly looking back at the stands, at Bella and the other girls, but mostly Bella. She looked so much more Beautiful than the other girls, they all looked like tramps compaired to her. She was standing, fluffing her now cut shorter brown hair, her little silver shorts were really sparkley, and her skinny, toned legs looked fantastic, I looked away,  
concentrating on the task at hand, stretch and be limber.

-  
We won!! I chugged the Gatorade and ripped off the Jersey and my pads, hoping the small little pink mark on my hip wasn't noticable.  
"EDWARD!!" Carrie called as she ran down the stands. "Good Job!!" I smiled, and hugged her.  
"Ew, sweat!" Carrie complained, wrinkling her face in disgust. I shrugged and picked up my Jersey and walked into the Locker Room.  
"Nice Job Cullen" Jordan said as he shrugged off his uniform.  
"Thanks, nice Job too Jordan" He smiled and pulled on his shirt "No Problemo, now if you could ecuse me, I've got some Major Business to handle" He left the Locker Room, and I pulled on my shirt and jeans. Then walked outside, Carrie was waiting for me, She smiled and put her hand in my back pocket.  
"My number 44, you did so good!" I thanked her and watched as Bella and Jordan chatted she was smiling sheepishly at him as he typed in something in his cellphone.

"Wanna go party?" Carrie asked next to me, "I get us in at your favorite club?" I shook my head no.

She pouted, "Can we go to your place?" I sighed, "I'm kinda tired Carrie, maybe later" She sighed. "Fine, Logan and I'll go to The Club" She and Logan walked off and Breeona and Emma followed after them.  
Jordan walked off, leaving Bella and I alone in the field. She looked over at me and smiled.  
"Hey" I nodded my head at her as she walked over to me, still in that small, little outfit.  
"Nice game" She said as she plopped down on the first row of seats.  
"Thanks" I sighed, sitting down next to her.  
"So..." She trailed off.  
I looked at her from the corner of my eye.  
"You and Carrie, huh?" I shrugged.  
"You and Jordan, huh?" She coughed out a laugh.  
"No." I turned to look at her.  
"Then what was that back there?" I asked, a cruel edge in my voice.  
"It was nothing!" She shouted standing up, "Edward, I've tried to be nice, I wrote your last name on my stomach for god sakes! But I can't take it!" She trudged up and down on the field, looking angrily at me, "What you did that day on the Beach, was fantastic, But now I find out you have a _girl friend_, who is my _best friend_! Its so confusing!"  
She rubbed her temples and stomped around on the newly mowed grass.  
"Bella..." I sighed, she looked at me tears in her eyes, "I'm so sorry... I don't know what I feel... I mean theres you, and you're so beautiful, and different then before, and interesting; but then theres Carrie, shes strong, and bold, and hilarious, I just can't choose between the two of you, I mean kissing you, was so nice, but... wth Carrie, theirs more to it.  
More experience, and I just can't..." Tears rolled down Bella's face, she sniffled, then sat down on the ground.

"Oh..." She sighed, whiping her face, "Thats how it is..." I gulped. "I'm sorry..." I whipsered to Bella. She put up her hand, in the stop motion.  
"No, you're not, quiet, Please just leave me alone for awhile Edward, I can't take it for right now..." She stood in one fluid motion and stalked off, leaving mean, heavy footprints in the ground. I burried my head in my hands in shame.  
What have I done?  
Just as I thought it couldn't get any worse, it started raining.  
"_Grrreeeaaatttt_" I sighed, "Just _perfect_" I trudged to my car, grumbling and confused.  
There's Bella, then there's Carrie.  
But who should I choose?

* * *

**There I did it, Edwards POV, now R&R and tell me what you think!**

**Thanks,**

**Future Mrs. Edward Cullen  
**


	6. A surprising call

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight Characters.**

**Well heres Bella's P.O.V. at the end of the Football Game, I made it knida long, and I tried to slow down some parts, though the tattoo stuff was kinda fast. But I want tattoos like that so I made her get them.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 6-

A Surprising Call

(BPOV)

* * *

I stood and walked away from Edward, rubbing the tears from my eyes. I took one last look at him peeking over my shoulder one last time to see him with his face in hs hands, his shoulders shaking... Was he crying? I stopped and turned, looking at his built pale form, He seemed okay, right? I started towards him again, maybe I should comfert him? He seemed in really bad shape, a Boom of Thunder echooed around me and a light lit up the sky, it was about to rain!

"E-e-e-dwarr---" The rain poured down on me, falling into my gaping open mouth. He didn't hear my hoarse whisper.

His hands raked through his now constant darkening bronze hair, then stood, stumbling to his car. I ran, fast to mine, not wanting him to see me, watching him break-down.

This must be hard, for him, then. He really must have alot on his mind...

I started my car, loving to sound of its purring engine. I ran my hands over the plush white leather enterior, I loved my sweet little Baby Blue BMW 2008 328xi Coupe. I looked out the window to see Edward starting his Black 2007 Cadillac CTS-V, he leaned his head against the steering wheel and pounded his fists against it. I pressed down on the gas, driving slowly to were he was parked. He didn't look up as I pulled up next to him, my drivers side window next to his, both of our cars facing different ways. I rolled down the window, and leaned out, putting my elbows on the window frame, waiting for him to notice that I was there.

He sat up gradually, then looked sheepishly at me, sighing and sagging his shoulders. I frowned at him, and he frowned back. I felt terrible for trying to push myself on him that day at the Beach, I should've kissed him, it just made things more difficult. He rolled down his window, and resumed the same position as me. His eyes were a more viberant electric green.

"Bella..." He sighed, reaching out for me.

"Edward..." I patted his hand, trying the best I could to comfort him.

"I'm so sorry, I really am--" He began, but then his voice cracked. I have never seen him so messed up before, so... vunerable.

"It's okay, I'm fine, I'm strong; now about you..." He shrugged off my comforting tone, and lifted his hand to shush me.

"No, don't make this about me. Maybe we should, you know... stay away from each other for now, I don't think you should be around me, I mean, I'm not that stable, and I don't want to hurt your feelings, Bella" I nodded, a terrible feeling rose in my gut, I felt instant sickness. Edward cleared his throat.

"I really am sorry Bella, I should've gotten you into this possition..." He groaned as he turned the key in the ignition, "Good Bye, Bella" He said, pressing down the gas, as he rolled away.

"Bye, Edward" I whispered to no one.

----

"Get up sleepy head" Ingrid said in her thickly laced German accent. I rubbed my eyes and looked at her small petite hands that were brushing my bangs from my face.

"Mornin'" I said to her, and Donovan, who completely filled that huge-chunked out stomach.She smiled and dabbed some sweat from my face with a napkin, and placed a large plate of eggs and bacon on my stomach.

"Breakfast in Bed" She gave me a warm smile and hobbled out of my room, closing the door slowly. I dug into the plate of eggs, and chocked on the bacon. When I was finished I placed it gently on the counter downstairs and rushed back into my room to take a nice shower.

The water rolled down my body in beads, gathering in my hair, I gobbed a large handful of Strawberry Smoothie shampoo into my hand and scrubbed my scalp. Today was Saturday, Carrie and I were going to go to the Movies, but Edward intercepted our plans, and now I was stuck with Emma or Breeona, most likely Emma though. Breeona was too intense, something about her repelled me, like I should stay away. Emma seemed more nice, and she was less... I don't know, less slutty? She was still a virgin, I think? I stepped out of the shower, rubbing off the beads of water from my skin, and wrapping my yellow fluffy towel around me.

The phone rang as I was toweling down my hair.

"Hello" I answered into the phone.

"Bella?" A soft girly voice replied into the receiver.

"Yes, who is this?"

"Uh, you don't know me..." I stopped drying my hair and sat down hard on my bed.

"Well, who is it then?"

"Uhh, I think I'm your sister? My name is Rebeka Marquee" I coughed, Whhhaa?

"Huh? I never knew I had a-- It couldn't be--- Whaa??" The girl on the other end chuckled.

"I'm sorry if I'm bothering you, I just wanted to really hear your voice... Mom will kill me if she finds out that I called you, but I needed to know... Maybe some day I'll come and find you..."

"Huh? Wait a minute, what is your moms name?"

"Renee Marquee"

I let out a shudder/sigh, "That's my mom too..."

The girl squeaked softly, "Oh my goodness"

"Yeahh, wait, where do you live?"

She laughed, "France, Paris, France"

I blew out a soft whistle, "Wow, thats not Orange Beach..." She laughed,

"No, it isn't, Man, this is what it feels like to have a big sister huh?"

I smiled, "Yeah, Hey Rebeka, uhm, how old are you?"

Rebecca sighed, "I'm turning 16 in a couple of days, thats why I called, I want you to surprise Mom, Thomas, Hannah, and Benjamin and show up, Please, I know it will mean the world to them... and to me"

What have gotten myself into? My rich Royalty family from France wanted me to fly across the country to be at my younger sisters Sweet Sixteen.

"I'll try to, I'm not sure Charles will be so happy though"

Rebecca let out a sigh of relief, "Thank you so much, this means the World to me, Bella, You have made me so happy, I could scream from joy right now!"

We hung up and I layed back on my bed, I had another family with Four happy kids, and two loving parents.

I hugged myself close to my pillow. Hoping that it would help me think better than what I am gong through now.

Maybe I could go for the weekend, and stay for Rebecca's party maybe it will get my mind off of Edward, and this weird situation. But how to say it to Charles, Should I just come out and say my sister, Rebeka called and asked me to go to her Sweet Sixteen? Or just say, I'm going to France, Bye?

I shrugged, this is so hard. My phone rang again.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey" Emma's voice filtered into the receiver.

"Hey Emma, what's up?" I asked, crossing my legs.

"Oh, nothing much, I was wondering if you wanted to hangout today, maybe go to a piercing shop and pretend to want to get your nipples pierced, or get a tattoo on your nostril?" I laughed.

"Sure, maybe I'll get my belly button pierced, Breeona has one and I am so envious of it!" I was serious too, her Alien belly-ring was the coolest thing I've ever seen, maybe I can find something that awesomely random.

"Oh, that sounds cool, maybe I'll get one too, and I was thinking about a moon/star tattoo on my neck, sound okay?" I shrugged.

"That sounds cool.."

"Pick me up in 10, see you" Emma hung up and I got up off my bed, forgetting my worries and picking out a soft yellow tank top with navy blue and white stripes on it.

I pulled up my white skinny jeans and tied my beat up black converse.

"Bella, where are you going?" Ingrid asked from the living room as I bounded down the stairs.

"Going to hang out with Emma, why?" Ingrid smiled.

"Emma is a nice girl have fun" I said goodbye to Charles and then hopped into my little blue BMW, turned on the radio and put it on an old station that played old Madonna, and stuff like that. Emma's house was only a couple streets away, her small house was on the end of the street. Its little walls were held up by pillars like in the old Greek times, the walls were painted white, and it only went up to two stories.

Emma sat on the stoop wearing a gray wool skirt, a white button down shirt, and a matching gray wool jacket. It had large pink and white buttons on fastened on it, and some Paramore band buttons on the skirt. She wore some black clunky combat boots and carried a white Gucci purse with a rainbow button on it.

She stood when she saw my car pull up and bounded towards me, a small smile played on her shiny pink lips. She had smoky eye shadow on and a minimal amount of eyeliner on.

"Hey Bella" She said as she strapped her seat belt on.

"Hey Emma, what shop you wanna' go to?"

She shrugged, "How 'bout "'Bama Ink" its where I got my nose ring…" I nodded, it had a really good staff there, and most everyone went there to get their piercings/tattoos.

When we got there my stomach did a flip, I was so nervous, the man had 133438402348738943000 tattoos/piercings.

"Can I help you ladies?" He asked as he tattooed a heart on his middle finger knuckle.

"Yeah, Tog" His name, "We wanted to get a couple tattoo's and piercings"

The man finished his tattoo, then laid his hands on the table, tapping a pen on his chin.

"What were you thinking about?" He spoke to Emma's non-existant chest.

"Hmmm, well she" she points at me,"Wanted her belly button pierced, and I want to get a moon and star tattoo on the back of my neck."

The man nodded," Okay, well, we have time, so the Belly button girl go see Steve in through that door, and I'll do your tattoo."

I walked through the door he pointed to, a guy about 26 sat down in a chair, fiddling with a long slender device, poking it into the plush chair in front of him and into his fingers.

"Ermm, Steve?" I asked standing next to the door.

The man looked up, his face had a couple of piercings not many though. He had piercing blue eyes, and jet black hair, he looked like he hadn't eaten in a couple of weeks.

"Yes?" He asked, putting down the stick and standing up, he towered over me, well I was 5'4 and he was about 6'4.

"Well, I was wanting to get my belly button pierced..." The man picked up the stick.

"Okay, sit down…" I sat down and he told me to lift my shirt.

"This might hurt, please refrain from screaming, or yelling, it is quite annoying" I gulped, and he plunged the stick through my belly button. It hurt so bad, I bit my lip, holding in my cry of pain.

"All done" He said, whipping my stomach down with a wet paper towel, "Did it hurt?"

"A little" I croaked, "But I'm fine… Can I look at the Belly-rings?"

He handed me a box of rings as he placed a small crystal ring in my belly button hole.

There in the box was the perfect ring, it had a silver bulb and curved around, on the end sat a green glow in the dark skeleton.  
"I'll take it" I said pointing at the Skeleton.

The guy took out the crystal ring, and replaced it with the Skeleton ring.

Emma was waiting outside a smile on her face, she lifted the small amount of hair she had and showed me the pink flesh on the back of her neck, a moon and star sat on her pale skin.

"You should get a small one too, today! They don't hurt at all Bella!" I showed her my belly button and she went to go get hers done.

"I guess I'll get a tattoo too…" I said, walking with the man to his tattoo area.

"What are you thinking about getting?"

I thought, something small, like a little star on my hip bone, "A star, maybe on my hip bone, or wrist, maybe a star on both of those places."

The man smiled, "That will be easy and painless" He sat me in the chair and traced the star design on my wrist.

"Well here we go" The tattoo didn't feel that bad, on my wrist, and not that bad on my hip either.

When he was done he put a piece of plastic paper over it, and then told me how to care for it.

Emma was outside waiting for me again, she was studding her new belly ring. A screw-like barbell was attached to her small Naval. It was really cool, I admired it and we both paid for our things.

I drove her home, and then drove back to my house; I pulled off my t-shirt then my pants, putting on my jogging shorts, and a sports bra. I pulled a sweater over my head, and yanked my hair into a pony tail, tied my shoes and hopped down the stairs.

I ran down the Beach pulling off my sweater, I plugged my iPod into my ears and ran full speed down the Beach, sprinting my legs off. I could feel the sweat pouring down my legs and stomach, stinging my newly pierced belly button and my tattoo.

I stopped, catching my breath from running so fast. 'The Kill' from 30 seconds to Mars played through my ears.

I looked longingly at the Ocean, then looked at my tattoo on my hip, swim or not? I yanked off my iPod, and my shoes, and bounded into the Ocean.

I could feel someone watching me, I turned to look behind me, no one was there. I shook my hair out, and dove into the water, then surfaced.

Edward sat on the soaked beach shore, staring at me intently. I covered my stomach, hiding my naval ring. He seemed in another world, I walked up the beach and plopped down next to him.

"Hey" I said, smiling at him. He turned his head, looking away.

"Hi Bella…" I looked out at the Ocean; he was wearing nothing but some basketball shorts and flip-flops. He looked so good, his face was paler than usual, and looked like he hadn't eaten in days, or slept.

"Are you okay?" I asked, looking at him from the corner of my eye, he turned his head my way and sighed, his breath fanned on my face, it smelled like cigarettes. I felt myself get a sick feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"No, I'm not okay…" I sighed, everything is all screwed now that I had come to school, I thought it would be okay that I left him alone, but he seems to be getting worse.

"Edward, I am so sorry, I did this to you…" He shook his head, grabbing a clump of sand in his hand and balled it up, throwing it into the water.

"No, don't be sorry, I put this on you, but now its over, Carrie and I are on a break. She suggested it." Edward lay down; sand was getting clumped in his bronze hair. "I am really confused right now, so I can't do anything that I might regret right now Bella…"

I nodded, putting my hand on his perfectly toned chest, his heart thumped softly against my hand, "I understand" He smiled and closed his eyes.

"Wicked tattoos and piercing Bella" Edward exclaimed like a dork. I laughed and flicked the skeleton ring.

"Lets just be friends" I said, brushing the hair from his face. He opened one eye.

"I'll try Bella, I'll try my best" He gripped my hand, "I'm not a good friend for you though, just a warning"

I sighed, looking at his gorgeous face, " I don't care, as long as we try; that's the best we can do…"

Edward smiled, and hugged me. I knew it would be okay, that we can just be friends, it would be best fro both of us, for some reason, I felt refreshed.

* * *

**Okay, well, I think its alright.**

**I am such a sucker, or just a Update ho'.**

**Well R&R.**

** Thanks,**

**Future Mrs. Edward Cullen  
**


	7. Emmetts Unforgivable Dancing

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, well not all of them. I do own Emmett dancing idea though! MUHAHAH!! (hehe)**

**Well, I made this Chapter my favorite, now R&R. PULEASE!**

* * *

Chapter 7-

Emmett's unforgivable dancing skills

(BPOV)

* * *

I shrugged out of the sweater I put on before running and hopped nimbly into the shower, the hot water stinging my skin. Me and Edward friends? I would've never thought of that, he seemed so cruel and mean to me when we were kids. I wonder why the sudden change of heart? 

"Bella!" Rose called from downstairs, "Phone Call!" I turned off the water and pulled on my yellow ducky robe and ran down the stairs, tripping a couple of times on the way to the kitchen.

"Who is it?" I mouthed covering the receiver, Rose shrugged.  
"I dunno, some girl" I groaned and put the phone to my ear.

"Hello?" "Hi... Bella?" It was Carrie, she seemed upset. I looked up at Rose who was busy filing her perfectly shaped nails, and had her Blue Tooth earpiece attached to her ear, and was chatting away to Emmett or someone. I ran up the stairs closing my door behind me.

"Whats the matter Carrie?" I asked, sitting down on my bed.  
"Ooohhh," She cried, "Edward and I are taking a break, he told me he was just too confused to be in a relationship,  
and none of my friends can help me, they are just big stoners that laugh at me!" She sobbed into the phone and I pulled it away from my ear, the noise irritating me.

"Shh, its okay; It'll be fine... He'll go back to you, I'm sure of it!" I exclaimed to Carrie who began crying harder.  
I frowned and slapped my forehead, how come I have to be so inexperienced in cheering up crying girls?  
"Carrie, don't worry, There are alot of fish in the sea, Edward is just one boy, he's most likely not the guy for you!"

Carrie sniffled, "He's just been acting so weird lately, at the Movies today he went to the bathroom for 30 minutes!  
And some old guy tried to make a move on me!" She sniffled, "Bella... you're so lucky, you don't have a boyfriend and for all I know you don't like anyone!" I groaned, if it wasn't for me, Carrie wouldn't be bawling right now, she'd probley be with Edward, participating in activities that Lord only knows what.

"Hey, how about I pick you up at your house and we can have a Girl Sleepover, and I can invite Alice Cullen , I know how much you like her?!?" Carrie sniffled, then coughed.

"Thanks Bella, you're awesome, see you soon!" She went back to her cheerfull mood. I sighed and pulled off my robe, and put on my pink Victoria Secret pink product pants, and a white tank top, and some white flip flops, pulled my hair into a ponytail and grabbed my car keys.

"Ingrid I'm picking up Alice and Carrie!" I yelled for Ingrid to hear me from her yellow rocking chair. She looked up then smiled drowsily and said, "Have fun.."

I ran to the Cullen's door and knocked. Carlisle answered the door, his lips pulled back into a nice smile.  
"Oh, Hello and Good Evening Bella" He leaned against the doorframe, "How may I help you?" He sounded like a receptionist.  
"Umm, Can I steal Alice for the night?" He smiled and motioned for me to go inside.  
"She's in her room, you girls have fun, but not too much fun!"

I rushed up the stairs and flung Alice's door open, she was sitting on her bed, iPod in hand, and laptop on her lap.  
she looked up as I entered, then smiled.  
"Hey Bella!" She flung her laptop onto the bed, and hopped up to hug me, always energetic.  
"Hey Alice" I hugged her back.  
"Whats up?" She raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow.  
"Oh, Carrie's a little under the weather and I thought we could have a slumber party, you know, Movie's and make-overs?" Alice bounced on the balls of her feet.  
"Oh, that would be so much fun!" She exclaimed, "Just let me get some clothes and supplies! Because you are kind of lacking in the Cosmetic department!" She rushed into her closet and pulled out a small duffle bag, filling it with 1/80th of her closet, which was atleast 10 outfits, then she placed a large ammount of make-up neatly on top and zipped it closed.

"Okay!" She exclaimed, lugging the bag to the door, "I'm ready!" I sighed and opened the door, and watched Alice's child-like body lugg the clothes-filled bag down the stairs.

"Where are you two going?" A silky-smooth voice sung behind us, I turned to look at Edward standing at the top of the stairs, he looked more healthy, but still a little sickly.  
"Having a pity party for Carrie" Edward scratched his scruffy chin and slid down the banister like Mary Poppins did in her Movie, making it down to the bottom before me.

"Pity party, eh?" I nodded and he leaned against the door, "So she's a mess?" Alice shrugged and I nodded.  
"Oh, poor thing" He grinned and opened the door for us, "Have fun, tell her I gave her my best wishes" Alice tried to slap him on the arm but missed, and I punched him in the gut.

"You can be such an asshole at times Edward" He smiled a crooked smile that made my stomach get all fluttery,  
"I'm only Human" Then he slammed the door in my face, yeah, what a nice friend!

-------

Carrie was sitting outside of her house, her eyes were all puffy and red, and her lips were swollen.

"Oh, poor girl" Alice breathed, getting out of the car and helping Carrie with her bags.  
"Hey Bella" She said as she got into the car, "I'm sorry that you have to see me like this, I promise I'll be better tommorow"  
I smiled in the rearview mirror at her, and replied non-chalantly "Its fine, I needed some girl time too, and oh, some people to show my new additions in Body Art to!"

They both gaped at me, "uhhm? Bella... body art?" I blushed.  
"A belly button piercing and 2 tattoo's?" They both gasped.  
"TWO TATTOOS BELLA!" Alice errupted.  
"Oh my..." Carrie breathed,  
"Umm..." "Bellaa!" Alice groaned, "Why not 3?" Carrie and I burst into a fit of laughter, the car kind of swerved a little off the road, and I steadied the wheel.

"Oh Bella!" Alice laughed, "You thought I was angry with you?" I smiled at her.  
"Maybe?" She leaned over and kissed me on the cheek,  
"I could never be mad at you! I love you too much!" Carrie and Alice started a conversation about School, and I consentrated on driving.

I pulled into my driveway and Carrie burst into tears, I looked up from the radio to see Edward sitting on my front step, smirking at me. I opened my door, then slammed it closed.

"What are you doing here?" I yelled to him stomping up to him so my face was inches from his.  
"Oh, nothing, just catching up with Jasper, why? Am I bothering your Guests?" I scowled at him.  
"Real good excuse Edward, Jasper went off to Italy with Thomas and Hanzel!" Edward frowned, and then crossed his arms.  
"What's wrong with me visiting you Bella, I thought we were friends?" He pouted his lower lip.  
I sighed, "Edward we are friends, but you can't come over when you know that your very emotional ex-girlfriend is coming over" He snorted.  
"Whatever, miss grumpy" I growled.  
"I bet you planned coming over here to make her even more sad!" I advanced on him poking his chest, "Why don't you go taunt someone else and leave us alone for a while, you can be such an ass sometimes!" He backed up,  
walking across our lawn as I continued hitting his chest while I yelled at him. When I was finished he smirked. Then walked into his house.  
"Have fun, Bella"  
I groaned and stormed off into my house, where Carrie was sobbing sadly on my couch and Alice was holding her shaking form. I sighed and helped Alice calm her down.  
----

Alice and I lay on my bed, watching Carrie snore on my soft fluffy carpet. She fell asleeo playing a video game.

"Wow, Edward murdered this girls feelings!" Alice exclaimed, "She must have liked him alot..." I nodded laying my head on Alice's shoulder.  
"Its all my fault Alice..." She rubbed my temples as I told her what happened.

"Oh, geez.." Alice exlaimed, "Wow, Bella, you've gotten yourself into a pickle..." I groaned into her soft sweater.  
"It's not fair, I ruined my friends relationship!" Alice patted my back.  
"It's fine, I saw Edward eyeing you up once we got to your house at Ingrids party, you just made a move and he pounced. He changes girls like he changes socks..." I lifted my head from her shoulder.  
"Why socks?" She smiled devilishly.  
"Because Edward doesn't wear underwear!" I gasped.  
"NO!" She smiled then sat up, and started digging through my drawers.  
"Yes, he doesn't and I'll proove it to you" She rummaged and pulled out a pair of binoculars. "Every day, around 7:30, which is in 5 minutes, Edward takes a shower, now he leaves his towels in his room so he can take off his clothes and wear a towel to the bathroom, because he's OCD liike that and hates a mess in his bathroom. So he undresses in his room, and Edward doesn't have any blinds, because he, for one, has no shame, and for two, is too lazey.  
Right about now, he will be doing some crunches on the floor." She pulled up my blinds that faced the Cullens house,  
"Conveintently, Edward's bedroom window faces your so, we have a straight shot" I stared at Alice, she handed me the Binoculars and pushed me towards my window. I peeked through them and saw Edward take off his shirt, only wearing jeans, and start doing push-ups, and crunches.

"How do you know all this Alice?" I asked, taking the Binoculars from my eyes, and looking back at her, she too had gotten a pair of Binoculars, from I don't know where. She smiled at me.  
"My house is kind of boring, I know alot about my families schedule" She focused in on Edward's window, then smiled,  
"Bingo, Bella, its undressing time!" I pressed the eyewear to my face and focused in on his room.

Edward had gotten up off the floor, and was reaching his arms over his head, stretching. "Ooo-lala" Alice laughed, watching her younger brother intently. I made a gaging noise, and she laughed.  
Edward scratched his stomach, then un-buttoned his designer blue jeans, un-zipping the zipper slowly. He slid them down his hips, showing off that he surely didn't wear any underwear. I gasped, then stared in surprise.  
"Woah, he doesn't!" I shouted over to Alice. She laughed and then concentrated. I looked back at Edward, his pants were off and he was fully naked, I took in his body. He was... BIG! I coughed, and pulled the Binoculars away from my face.  
"Alice... Are you looking at your brothers.. thing?" She laughed.  
"Are you?" I scowled at her.  
"Answer me!" She smiled at me, then dropped my Binoculars on my window pane.  
"No... now you answer me"  
I scowled at her, "Maybe..." She frowned at me, "It's hard not to!" She laughed and then her face went all serious.  
"It's big isn't it?" I gaped at her, and she started laughing, "You should see your face"  
I scowled and crossed my arms over my chest, "Thats not funny!" She smiled and hugged me.  
"I'm sorry for making dun of you, I understand your attraction to my very hot brother!" She smiled at me, and all my anger melted away.  
"Sure, sure" I said, hugging her back, "Now, about that" I pointed at the Binoculars, "This is between me and you,  
comprende?" She nodded, and made an 'x' over her heart.  
"Promise!" We both picked up the Binoculars and stared through the windows of her house, watching Esme clean,  
and Emmett play video games, then dance around when he won.

"Your family is so interesting!" I exclaimed, putting down my Binoculars. Alice smiled, then turned to me,  
"Sometimes I watch Charles and Ingrid, they are so cute together, Bella I think she's the ONE" She stroked the pair od Binoculars in her hand.  
"Really?" I asked, "You don't think she'll leave?" Alice sighed.  
"Well time will tell, but I think she's in for now..." I gulped, remembering the phone conversation that I had with my sister earlier today.  
"Alice... I talked to my sister today..." She cocked her head.  
"Of course you did, Rose talks to everyone!" I shook my head, my hair flying in my face.  
"No, not Rose, my Mom's daughter, Rebeka..." Alice frowned.  
"I don't think I know her, does she go to our school?" I slapped my forehead.  
"NO! She's from France" Alice formed an 'O' with her mouth and smiled.  
"Sorry, Blonde moment!" I smiled reasuringly at her.  
"We all have those, but she called, and she wants me to go to her 'Sweet Sixteen'... in France!" Alice hopped up and down on the bed.  
"Oh Bella thats so cool! I wish I could come!" She pouted her lower lip.  
"Maybe you can? I could make an excuse for Charles, and we could go to Paris and meet my family!" She smiled.  
"Perfect idea Bella! And I know how much Charles can't resist my Puppy dog eyes" She made her eyes all big and watery, jutting out her lower lip, "Pullleassee, Mr. Swan??" Her voice was all innocent, and childlike to match her small body.  
I patted her head, "This is going to be so fun!" We both discussed outfits and stores to shop at.

------

"What do you mean 'Not without proper Caperions'?" I asked my dad, Alice beside me, pouting.  
"Don't you trust me Mr. Swan?" She asked, her voice all airy and sad.  
Charles pinched the bridge of his nose, "Yes, I do trust you Alice, and Bella, You need someone who is strong enough to fend off all the people who will be flocking you guys, No offense intended Alice dear." Alice made a sad face.  
"What, do you mean a 'Body Guard'" Charles nodded.  
"Thats the right idea, but someone who is not up for pay, I am not paying for someone to go shopping with you guys!" We both eyed eachother. Then a lightbulb popped up over Alice's head.

"HOW ABOUT EDWARD AND EMMETT!" Charles face relaxed.  
"That is a good idea Alice, that would be fine with me" He smiled a crinkly smile at her, and patted my head,  
"When are you guys leaving?" I peeked at Alice.  
"I was err, thinking maybe in a couple of hours, or tomorow?" Dad froze.

"Uhhh, okay? As long as you two have Edward and Emmett with you guys... Why don't you break them the news"  
Me and Alice said Good-bye to my dad, and ran to her house, opening the door and stumbling into the Foyer.

"EDDIE!! EMMIE!!" Alice called out, hoping the manic boys heard her.

"Whhaa?" Emmett exclaimed annimatedly to Alice from up the large stair case, "Alice, I'm playing Halo2"  
Alice tapped her foot, "How'd you like to go to Paris with me and Bella?" Emmett's face contorted to a grimace.  
"Do I hafta?" Alice nodded and he shrunk in his shoes.  
"I dun' wanna!" He pleaded babily and stomped around, "I was in a intense game! GRR! FINE!!" He yawped loudly and then ran to his room to pack. Edward leaned casually against the railing.

"Oh, what did you do to Emmett?" He asked, toying with his pants zipper. A mental image of him naked flashed through my brain.

"Uhhh, We told him about going to Paris with us..." I said dreamily.  
He scowled, then smiled, "Want me to come?" Alice nodded enthuastically.  
"You hafta! Charles said so" Edward looked at me with his piercing green eyes, looking through my soul.

"Whats wrong with you?" He asked me, raising an eyebrow.

"Uhhh, I'm fine" I said, "Just excited is all" He laughed.  
"Righhtt, well I'm gonna go pack, we're leaving now, or tomorow"  
Alice answered first, "As soon as possible!" Edward strode off, getting his clothes packed.

"Bellaaa!" Alice's voice rang in my ear. "Go packkk!!" I listened to her, and turned on my heel, going up to my room,  
and started throwing half of my wardrobe into my suitcase.

----

"Are we all ready?" I asked, waiting outside the Cullen's door.  
"Yeah" Emmett pouted.  
"Sure" Edward said cheerfully.  
"Uh huh" Alice yawned.

I shoved our stuff into the trunk of Emmett's car, he had a HUGE white 8-door Hummer H3. "What do you need all the space for?" I asked him as we pulle dout of his driveway.  
"For when Rose and I got shopping, she likes to buy alot of stuff" He exclaimed in a 'duuuhh' tone.  
"Oh, right my bad!" I said sarcastically. He turned up the Radio, "Crank dat Soulja Boy" blared through the speakers Emmett rapped along and we all wallowed in self pity.

"(yoouuuuuu!!!)

soulja boy tell em

ayy i got this new dance fo yall called tha Soulja Boy

(yooouuuu!!!)

u gotta punch den crank back three times from left 2 right

(aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh yooooouuuuuuu!!!)

Soulja Boy Up In This Hoe Watch Me Crank It Watch Me Roll Watch Me Crank Dat Soulja Boy den Super Man Dat Hoe"

At this time he began doing the Motercycle dance, **(It's when you put your arms like a 'T' except they're facing the same directions then crank your wrists, like your 'Vroom'ing a Motercycle)** Making "YOOOUUU!" noises.

"Now Watch Me YOOOOUUUU (Crank Dat Soulja Boy)  
Now watch me YOOOOUUUUUU (Crank Dat Soulja Boy)  
Now watch me YOOOOUUUUUU (Crank Dat Soulja Boy)  
Now watch me YOOOOUUUUUU (Crank Dat Soulja Boy)

Soulja Boy Off In This Hoe Watch Me Crank It Watch Me Roll Watch Me Crank Dat Soulja Boy den Super Man Dat Hoe"

Again with the dancing.

"Now watch me YOOOOUUUU (Crank Dat Soulja Boy)  
Now watch me YOOOOUUUUU (Crank Dat Soulja Boy)  
Now watch me YOOOOOUUUUU (Crank Dat Soulja Boy)  
Now watch me YOOOOUUUUU (Crank Dat Soulja Boy)

Soulja Boy up In This Hoe Watch Me Lean And Watch Me Rock Super Man Dat Hoe Then Watch Me Crank Dat Robocop Super Fresh, Now Watch Me Jock Jocking On Them Haterz Mayn When I Do Dat Soulja Boy I Lean To The Left And Crank Dat Thang (Now YOOOOUUUU)  
I'm Jocking On Yo Bitch Ass And If We Get The Fightin Den im cockin on ya bitch ass You Catch Me At Yo Local Party Yes I Crank It Everyday Haterz Get Mad Cuz "I Got Me Some Bathin Apes"

Soulja Boy Up In This Hoe Watch Me Crank It Watch Me Roll Watch Me Crank Dat Soulja Boy Then Super Man Dat Hoe"

You know the drill, the dance again.

"now watch me YYYOOOUUUU (Crank Dat Soulja Boy)  
now watch me YOOOOUUUU (Crank Dat Soulja Boy)  
now watch me YOOOUUUUU (Crank Dat Soulja Boy)  
now watch me YOOOUUUU (Crank Dat Soulja Boy)

Soulja Boy Up In This Hoe Watch Me Crank It Watch Me Roll Watch Me Crank Dat Soulja Boy Then Super Man Dat Hoe"

Again with the dancing.

"now watch me YOOOUUU (Crank Dat Soulja Boy)  
now watch me YOOOUUUU (Crank Dat Soulja Boy)  
now watch me YOOOUUUU (Crank Dat Soulja Boy)  
now watch me YOOOUUUU (Crank Dat Soulja Boy)

I'm Bouncin On My Toe Watch Me Super Soak Dat Hoe I'ma Pass It To Arab Then He Gon crank it up fo show (show)

Haterz Wanna Be Me Soulja Boy, I'm The Man They Be Lookin At My Neck Sayin Its The Rubberband Man (Man)  
Watch Me Do It (Watch Me Do It)  
Dance (Dance)  
Lean'N To (Lean'N To)  
Nope, You Can't Do It Like Me Hoe, So Don't Do It Like Me Folk, I See You Tryna Do It Like Me Man That Shit Was Ugly

Soulja Boy Up In This Hoe Watch Me Crank It Watch Me Roll Watch Me Crank Dat Soulja Boy Then Super Man Dat Hoe"

Sigh, the ridiculous dance again.

"now watch me YOOOUUUU (Crank Dat Soulja Boy)  
now watch me YOOOUUUU (Crank Dat Soulja Boy)  
now watch me YOOOUUUU (Crank Dat Soulja Boy)  
now watch me YOOOUUUU (Crank Dat Soulja Boy)

Soulja Boy Up In This Hoe Watch Me Crank It Watch Me Roll Watch Me Crank Dat Soulja Boy Then Super Man Dat Hoe"

Dancing.

"now watch me YOOOOUUU (Crank Dat Soulja Boy)  
now watch me YOOOUUUU (Crank Dat Soulja Boy)  
now watch me YOOOUUUU (Crank Dat Soulja Boy)  
now watch me YOOOUUUU (Crank Dat Soulja Boy)

All too clean off in dis hoe Watch me crank it watch me roll Watch me crank dat roosevelt den supa soak dat hoe(yooouuu)"

Emmett let go of the wheel, moving his wrists infront of him, in this un-discribable way, yelling "SUPA SOAK THAT HOE"  
"Emmett!" Alice exclaimed, shaking her head, Emmett just chuckled and continued with his dancing.

"supa soak dat hoe(supa soak dat hoe)  
supa soak dat hoe(supa soak dat hoe)  
supa soak dat hoe(supa soak dat hoe)  
supa soak dat hoe(supa soak dat hoe)

All too fresh off in dis bitch Watch me shuffle watch me jig Watch me crank dat Soulja Boy Den supaman dat bitch(yooouuu)  
supaman dat bitch(supaman dat bitch)  
supaman dat bitch(supaman dat bitch)  
supaman dat bitch(supaman dat bitch)  
(ahhhhhhhhhhhhh YOOOUUUU)

Soulja Boy Up In This Hoe Watch Me Crank It Watch Me Roll Watch Me Crank Dat Soulja Boy Then Super Man Dat Hoe"

Emmett was starting to freak me out... That dance again.

"now watch me YOOOUUU (Crank Dat Soulja Boy)  
now watch me YOOOUUUU (Crank Dat Soulja Boy)  
now watch me YOOOUUU (Crank Dat Soulja Boy)  
now watch me YOOOUUUU (Crank Dat Soulja Boy)

Soulja Boy Up In This Hoe Watch Me Crank It Watch Me Roll Watch Me Crank Dat Soulja Boy Then Super Man Dat Hoe"

errmm, you know what he was doing.

"now watch me YOOUUU (Crank Dat Soulja Boy)  
now watch me YOOOUUU (Crank Dat Soulja Boy)  
now watch me YOOUUU (Crank Dat Soulja Boy)  
now watch me YOOUUU (Crank Dat Soulja Boy)

(YOOOUUUUU)

(Ahhhhhhhhhh YOOUUUUU) "

At end of the song We all looked at eachother then burst out laughing.

"Whatt?" Emmett asked, "That song ROCKS!!" Edward shook his head, laying his hand on his forehead, I wished we were at the Airport so Emmett could quit dancing to random rap songs.

* * *

**Hehe, I love that dance, its so funny.**

**Well, if you have problems visualizing it, just look it up on Youtube**

**"Crank dat Soulja Boy" (I suggest you look at the 2nd one, it's my favorite, and it has the "Super Soak dat Hoe" part that I discribed on it.**

**Thanks for reading,**

**Future Mrs. Edward Cullen  
**


	8. A fun Flight

**I dont own them okay? (me)**

**good, good (stephenie meyer)**

**-sulks- (me)**

**I FINALLY UPDATED!! It took me long enough.**

** :DD**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter Nine-

A fun flight

* * *

**  
**

"Edward!! You're hogging the armrest!!" Alice squealed from behind me. I laughed and looked out the window.  
Alice and Edward continued their fight over the armrest while Emmett coninously stopped the Flight Attendents and asked if they were in the "Mile High Club" They all stomped off and turned to glare at him berfore ramming through our asle with the drink cart, ramming into Emmetts lazy elbows sticking out in the asle.

"OW!" He shouted loud enough to echo through the plane. The woman across from us scolded him, pointing at her elderly husband who was at the time passed out on the comfertable seats of first class, a string of drool pouring from his open mouth. Emmett turned in his seat and slouched down low crossing his toned arms over his chest.

"Stupid old hag" He cursed under his breath, "I hope you have a heart attack!"

I prodded Emmetts shoulder, giving him a stern look. He shouldn't curse at elder people.  
"Respect your elders!" I hissed under my breath. He rolled his eyes and then concentrated on the in-flight movie.  
I layed my head back on the headrest, closing my eyes in contentment. I was going to Paris to see my family, imagine Renee, and all her beautiful kids! I couldn't wait! I instantly fell asleep, hoping for a good flight.

I could hear Edward and Alice still argueing, and Emmetts lion snores next to me tugging on the back of my head, pulling me from unconciousness. I stirred and sat up, rubbing my eyes, the movie had changed from Rush Hour II to Pitch Black. I turned around to find Edwards emerald eyes piercing through the small plastic window, and Alice snorring softly, her head laying on Edwards shoulder.

He looked over at me, and smiled the most gorgeous smile I've ever seen, his white viberant teeth going perfectly with his pink full lips. He leaned his head against the headrest and engaged in a starring contest with me. Finally I cracked.

"How long have I been asleep?" I asked in a hoarse voice. He shrugged,  
"About 6 or 7 hours, why?" I stretched, yawning.  
"Have you slept atall?" He frowned,  
"I have insomnia" Ohhh, that explains the tired look he's sporting.  
He yawned and closed his eyes, frowning after a minute.  
"I feel like I haven't slept in years, and when I try to go to sleep, I feel like I just drank 6 energy drinks..." He opened one eye and stared at me, frown lines developing on his perfect forehead.  
I leaned in through the gap between mine and Emmett's chairs, "I'm sorry, I wish I could help, but I don't know what would help you..." He rubbed circles around his eyes.  
"Niether do I, my performence lately in Football has been quite... terrible, I wish there was a cure, well I take some sleep pills, but I always feel down in the morning..." He scratched his chin.  
I looked at sleeping Alice beside him, maybe we could, pick her up? And set her down with sleeping Emmett so we could talk better? I stood up, on an impulse, and tried to push Emmetts long, thick legs from my way. He grumbled and moved them aside for me, I stood in the asle, feeling woozey from being air-borne, and looked down at Alice's sleeping form, then I lifted her arm, and wrapped it around my shoulder. Edward stared questioningly at me.

"It'll make things easier" I said, picking up Alice's light body, and gently placing it on the seat next to Emmett, she cuddled into his side, and Emmett smiled, pulling her to him. I looked at them for a second before sitting down next to Edward.

"Good job liftng Alice, I am glad you didn't want me to lift Emmett, he is a heavy as a 2 ton truck, trust me" I chuckeled at Edwards joke and looked over at his gorgeous beaming face. Maybe we could be just friends, not date for awhile.  
I mean, I wanted him really bad, and I knew he wanted me alittle... but how much does a little mean? I scrunched up my face in confusion, did a little mean not much? Or did his wants increase over the time we'd been friends? Or maybe it decreased, maybe he doesn't like me atall...

"What'sa matter?" Edward sleepily slurred. I didn't notice that he was alseep before, and now he had caught me staring. I blushed and looked away from his almost cherubic face.

"Uhh, nothing, just a little out of it, and I have alot on my mind" He chuckled breathily.  
"'S alright, I get that way all the time" He murmered, closing his eyes, which showed the now-visible dark circles under his bright green eyes.  
"Yeah" I sighed, leaning into the headrest, I felt a little tired all of a sudden. Edwards snoring filled the Plane, and I couldn't help but fall asleep too.  
-  
"Waakkee Upp" A voice tugged on the back of my head. I sniffled, feeling sick all of the sudden. "Bellaa" The voice cooed, sounding alittle upset.  
"We're in Paris, c'mon, sleepy head!" I stirred, opening one lazy eye.  
Alice stood infront of me, next to her Emmett was holding Alice, Edward, his, and my carry-on bags. His muscules didnt even flex, or strain. Edward was standing on Alice's other side, running a hand through his sleep-messed hair,  
his long pale stomach was exposed, and he clearly wasn't wearing undies at the moment either.

"Uhh, Hi?" I said with a smile, standing up and sheepishly waving a hand at them. Emmett scowled, Alice smiled, and a corner of Edward's mouth twitched.  
"Good afternoon" They said, Alice grabbed my arm, and Edward pushed us from behnd down the asle.

The airport was packed, tons of people bustled by, carring briefcase's and designer suitcases. the walls were like large windows, covering both sides of the airport, I caught a glimpse of myself, I looked raggedy and terrible.  
My hair was messed up from sleep, as I though it would be. Another thing caught my eye, I had somehow gotten a series of love-bites that ran down my neck. I frowned, rubbing them lightly, they were fresh, and a little bit sore.

"C'MON!!" Emmett boomed, grabbing my arm. "OUR CHECK-IN IS IN 15 MINUTES AND WE HAVEN'T EVEN GOTTEN OUT OF THE AIRPORT!!" I sighed, running to catch up with his large strides, and my wrist, which he was dragging along with him.

I was standing outside the airport, when my phone buzzed.

"Hello?" I asked, trying to sound awake.  
"Hello, Its Rebeka" The soft whispery voice that belonged to my sister said softly.  
"Oh, hey, Im at the airport!" "Ohmigawd!" She said giddly in her little French acsent. " You actually made it here!!" I smiled, yes, I did, in one piece.  
"Uh huh,and I am pretty tired, so whens the big bash?" I asked, rubbing my eyes tiredly.  
"Oh, in uhh, four days, but don't be mad, I just HAD to see you. And I booked your rooms for uhh, a week, so you'll have plenty of time to meet and greet. Well I have to go, Moms wanting the telly. Chao." The line went dead.

A WEEK !! IN PARIS!!

I fumed, this is terrible.  
I'm going to have a LOAD of work to do when I get back to school!  
Oh man, this stinks.

* * *

**Hehe, hope you enjoyed it.**

**Tell me what you think, **

** Thanks,**

**Future Mrs. Edward Cullen **


	9. Le Meurice

**Okay, so heres the ACTUAL chapter 9, the last one was chapter 8. hehe, R&R**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these fabulous thing, except the Flight Attendant. : D**

**I decided to make this EPOV, because it would explain alot of things.**

* * *

After Bella sat down in the seat next to me, I felt a relief fall over me, like I could sleep for hours. I looked over at her, and she was smiling softly, looking at Emmett and Alice cuddling together, I took a minute to marvel at their new-found love for eachother, in the past they used to bicker constantly, and Emmett usually seemed to win their fights, ending in either Alice throwing him her hair-drier when he was in the bathtub or Emmett setting up deadly traps in Alice's room.

Before I knew it, I was asleep, I could feel the rumbling in my throat, indictcating I was snoring. I let my mind go, giving into the pleasures of sleep. Ten minutes later, I awoke, feeling the excitment, which usually means my insomnia kicked in, making me not able to sleep. I peeked at Bella, she was sleeping, head back on the head rest, and her mouth was open, I could almost hear her soft breaths. I was tempted to kiss her lusicous lips while she slept, she looked so angelic; but I thought instantly of how much it would hurt the freindship we'd developed, and sighed. I felt worse trying to be her friend, then actually being mean to her, atleast I would know she despised me, and didn't want to start a relationship with me.

The flight attendant smiled as she walked down the asle, toward where Bella and I were sitting. She stopped right infront of us.

"Hello" She said, smirking flirtaciously, "Can I get you anything sir? Water? A pillow? Anything you say, I'll get or do for you." I instantly felt grossed out, this older woman, about 20-30 years older than me, and she was suggesting that she, herself woul be in the Mile-High club for me, a 16 year old. "No thanks." I said, stroking Bella's sleeping arm, "I think she and I are fine." She frowned at scurried off, I instantly relaxed, no more freaky flight-attentant. Bella stirred in her sleep, mumbling something unaudible.  
"Hmmm, Edwarrrdd..." She grumbled, wrapping her arms around my neck, and snuggling into my chest.  
I instantly relaxed, the warm feeling of her soft body seeped in through my light shirt, she smelled so good.  
"I loovvbbee yyyeww..." She mumbled, and pressed her face into my chest. She pulled some of the cloth of my shirt into her mouth and began sucking it. Man would I like to know what she is dreaming about.  
Her saliva was soaking the chest-area of my shirt, and it was getting pretty uncomfertable.

But how am I saposed to pry her off gently? I dont want to wake her, it would be a very awkward and embarressing thing to wake up to. I gently tugged the cotton from her mouth and she snuggled her nose into my chest once more,  
and fell back into her motionless trance. I twirled a piece of her hair around my index finger, feeling the need to sleep overcome me again. I slowly closed my eyes that were becoming heavier by the secound. Then it all went black.

"Jesus Edward, wake up!!" Alice snapped, slapping my cheek. I jumped out of surprise, and frowned at Alice.  
"Don't give me that look!" She squealed at me, "I'm not the one who wouldnt wake up, speaking of that, I need help getting Sleeping Beauty up, Bella won't budge" I stretched my arms up in the air, concious of the Flight attendant staring me down.  
"Old Couger" I mumbled under my breath. Alice raised an eyebrow, and then began shaking Bellas tiny shoulders.

I swatted Alice's hands away from Bella, and gave it a try.  
"Bella hon, wake up" Alice scoffed.  
"Do you not think I already tried that? It doesnt work Edward, unless you get her naked and have sex with her she wont wake up!" I raised an eyebrow at Alice's last comment. She made a puking noise.  
"Don't you get any ideas Mister Cullen!" I smiled, and leaned back against the seat.  
Well, maybe I could kiss Bella, it would be satisfing to me, and maybe to Bella... Yeah that would work. I could kiss her awake like they did in Disney movies.

"What if I kissed her awake Alice?" She smiled.  
"Like in Sleeping Beauty, and Snow White?" I chuckled.  
"Yes, like in those stupid Disney Movies" (No offense to them, because I love Disney Movies, but I dont think Edward as a closet Snow white fan)  
My heart thundered, like it did when I kissed her on the beach, as I leaned in to kiss Bella, my lips met her small soft ones, and she instantly reacted, her arms were around my neck, and her fingers gripped my hair with an iron grip.  
I opened my mouth to gasp in surprise, she found it as a welcome mat to shove her sleepy tongue into my mouth. Which caused another gasp. I pulled away, only to be pulled back into a half-asleep passionate kiss. I finally gave into my desires and kissed Bella with all the pent up passion my sorry body could come up with.

"UUhhhemm!" Someone rudely cleared their throat. I pulled my lips from Bellas to look up at Alice, and Emmett standing there looking at me with disgust.  
"You make-out with sleeping people?" Emmett scoffed, "Even I, who is a very lustful person, arent that despret!" I frowned.  
"I was just gonna kiss her! Shes the one who went all crazy!!" Alice and Emmett started to laugh, Emmetts laugh was more dominant than Alice's little pixie laugh.  
"Righhtt, we all know how much you like Bella!" Alice laughed. I frowned, was it that obvious? Maybe I should tone down the looks I give her.  
"Psshh, no I dont, I just want her to wake up!" Alice, smiled.  
"Yeahh you do, and dont lie to me, well, Im going pee, so do anything to get her up, Emmie, lets leave them alone." Emmett gave me a warning look, then walked off. He loved Bella like a younger sister, whenever she got hurt he was the one to bring her a teddy bear, even though he himself was a life-sized teddy bear.

I focused on Bella, she was sleeping with her mouth open. Her head was back, and her long pale neck was exposed. My mouth quivered looking at her asleep. I longed for her soft gentle touch.  
"Bella.." I cooed, "Wake up!" She didnt budge, I shook her lightly. She didnt budge. I shook her hard. She didnt budge.  
Her neck was still exposed, and I got an idea. I leaned my head into the gap between her shoulder and her chin and pressed my lips to her neck. She shuddered. I took her skin in my mouth like she did to my shirt, and sucked lightly on it. She let out a quivering breath. I moved slowly down her neck,  
leaving a burning trail of hickys behind. Finally her eyeballs moved behind her eyelids, and Alice came bounding down the asle.

She took one look at Bellas neck and burst out laughing.  
"EDWARDD!!. haha. YOU. haha. VIOLATED. haha. BELLA. haha. IN HER. haha. SLEEP!!" I clamped a hand over her mouth.  
"Shut up!" I hissed, eyeing the old cougar of a Flight Attendant looking at us, "I didnt know what else to do, Do you think she'll notice"  
Alice smiled, "Of course, those things hurt like a mother!" I wrinkled my nose, and stood, giving Alice free room to wake Bella herself.  
"Belllaa! Wake up!" Alice said, poking Bella's cheeks.

One of Bella's eyes fluttered open, and she gave us a sleepy smile.  
"Uhhh, hi?" Emmett's booming laugh filled the plane, and I gave him a stern look, he stuck his tongue out at me, and I shook my head.  
"Act your age Emmy" Alice scolded as she lifted Bella from the seat.

Bella whipped out her phone the moment we got outside.  
"Hello?" Bella asked politely, a small smile on her lips formed, I guess it was because she was talking to her family.  
"Oh, hey, Im at the airport!" She said in a high-pitched preppy sounding voice. She held the phone away from her ear for a second, then brought it back to her ear.  
"Uh huh,and I am pretty tired, so whens the big bash?" Bella rubbed her eyes boredly. Then after a couple of seconds her mouth dropped and she turned bright pink, she slammed her phone shut and crossed her arms.

"Whatsa matter?" Emmett asked, wrapping his large arm around her small shoulders.  
"We're spending a week in Paris!" She groaned. Alice bounced up and down on the balls of her feet.  
"OHH YAY!! CAN YOU IMAGINE ALL THE SHOPPING WE CAN GET DONE??!! YYYYYAAAAYYY!!" Bella frowned, steam floating from her head.  
This is going to be a long trip.

(BELLA P.O.V)

So, the Hotel Rebeka reserved for us was the size of three football fields, and a half. Its called Le Meurice, it is right in the middle of Paris.  
Its large dome shaped building towered high over me.  
"Uhhh, wow." I said, fiddling with my ripped up purse, and my leather suitcase.  
"Yeah I know." Said Alice from beside me, "Its beautifull"  
Edward came rushing out holding a huge key, that looked like it belonged to a castle.  
"You'll never believe this!" He said, smiling happily. "We've got the MASTER suite!" I shook my head.  
"No way, I thought we had a limit on how much we spent!" They smiled.  
"No actually Daddy gave me half of his credit cards..." Alice said, showing me the massive pile of cards that filled half of her white leather Luis Vutton bag.  
"He wanted us to have fun" Emmett simply stated.  
I frowned, this is not fair, we're staying in a Overly priced Hotel, in the pricest room! Why did she have to order such a GINORMOUS room??

"Oh c'mon!" Emmett yelled, throwing me and my baggage over his bulky shoulder, "Its gonna take you a year to get into the Hotel itself"  
I struggled, but eventially lost.

I was speachless, the Elevator took us to the top floor, and into the most magnificant room. It was too hard to believe.  
(Pictures in Profile, too hard to explain.)

"I feel like a Princess" Alice stated, jumping on her pink satin covered bed.  
"I feel like a scumbag." I said, sitting down on the expensive foot stool on the end of her bed.  
She shrugged, "Someones gotta feel that way, and its not me!" I rubbed my neck, and winced.  
"Hey Alice..." I paused, "Do you know where I got these?" I pointed to my neck. "I dont remember ever getting them"  
A wicked look passed over Alice's almost Angelic features.  
"I dont know, ask Edward.." I blushed, so thats the culprit?

Well theres pay back, and a half waiting for you mister Edward Cullen.

Just you wait and see...

* * *

* * *

**You like? Review, I know I take a long time to update, you dont have to yell**

**:D**

**Thanks,**

**Future Mrs. Edward Cullen**


	10. Nakedness runs in the family

**Okay, Im sorry for not posting for a while. Heh, a little busy.**

**But here is the new chapter, hope you like.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these fatasmic Twilight characters, Stephenie does, not me.**

**Enjoy**

After we had completely settled in at the Hotel, Alice and Emmett made me call up my sister.

"Hullo?" A very thick Brittish acsent asked me, it was a male voice.  
"Hi, is Rebeka there?" The man chuckeled.  
"Yes, who is this?" I looked around, should I say that I am who I am, or make something up?  
"Errr, Trisha from school...?" The man chuckeled again.  
"One moment." Then from farther away, "Rebekaaa! A friend from school is on the telley!" Then thunderous footsteps attacked my eardrums, and Rebekas voice filled my ear.  
"Hello?" I smiled.  
"Rebeka, its Bella..."

"OH MY!!" She shouted, I pulled the phone away from my ear, "DO YOU LIKE THE HOTEL"  
"Uhhh, yes, its very.. big?" I could hear her laugh.  
"Well, the Meurice is a very popular Hotel...?" I smiled.  
"So, when can I finally see you?" She was silent.  
"I can sneak out tonight. If thats okay with you..." I frowned, I guess she couldn't just walk out the door if she was going to see me.  
"Its perfectally fine, I want to see you." She let out a nervous giggle.  
"Yeah, its okay, I do it all the time." Then she coughed, lie. "Just meet me at my house, at 11:30. Dont be late"  
She told me her adress, and then she had to go.

"Sooo??" Alice inquired, raising a perfectally shaped eyebrow.  
"Shes sneaking out, and we're picking her up, 11:30. Sharpe." They laughed.  
"How juvinile." Edward placed one of his strong hands on my thigh, my heart sped up. He smiled his famous Edward Cullen smile, the lopsided grin that controlled the speed of my heart beats.  
------

After what seemed like forever, Alice had finally finished the jigsaw puzzle of New York. We all aplauded.

"Im good." She said, flashing some of her pearly whites. It actually took her 2 hours, so it wasnt forever, though,  
it was 7:30. Closer to 11:30.

"Jesus, time isnt on our side is it?" Edward asked, rubbing a sleepy hand across his sleep blotched face.  
"Tell me about it!" Emmett said, scratching his chin, "Im bored as a monkey who ran outta dung to throw"  
Alice and I exchanged glances, "Thats an interesting compairison, Emm." Alice said, putting the puzzle back one piece at a time.  
"Well..." Emmett started to explain his reasoning, I drowned him out.

Edward was sitting on one of the loveseats, arms folded across his chest, eyes fogged over as he stared into space. He suddenly was brought to attention, and he turned, and stared right back at me, and smiled that heart wrenching smile. My heart thudded loudly, and I blushed. His face turned sullen, and he turned his attention back tot he roofing.

_Time passed, one hour, two, three hours..._

I awoke from my nap, rubbing a hand over my eyes, and looked around. Alice was up and digging through both of our suitecases, Emmett layed sleepily on the couch, talking on his cellphone, and Edward was nowhere to be seen.

My forhead was drenched in sleep sweat, and I needed a shower. My bladder needed tending to also. I made an excutive decision and stood silently and walked into the bathroom that Alice, Edward and I shared since Emmett refused to share a bathroom with us.

_"I am a MAN!" He scolded, pointing at the bathroom, "And I drove us here and I deserve ny own bathroom!"_

Being as tired as I was, I did not notice that the shower was on, and currently occupied as I strolled openly into the bathroom. I looked at my tired face in the mirror, and frowned, I had red blotches all over my face. I relieved myself of clothing, and walked towards the door that held the glass-door shower, and the master jacuzi tub. My hand brushed the door knob, and it turned, without me even turning it, and the door swung open. Before me strood, Edward.

Water clung to his dark lashes and eyebrows, and to his dark auburn hair. His face was shocked, and a light pink shaded his sharpe cheeks. I could feel my cheeks heat up.

"E-e-edward... Im so sorry..." He smiled.  
"No harm done..." He said, trailing off once he noticed that I was naked, which I then remembered. I let out a soft squeak and dashed to the other side of the bathroom to grab a towel. His laughter filled the bathroom, and I blushed a darker shade of red.

"Welll..." I said, inching towards the shower door, "I'll be going now..." He smiled again, that beautiful heart wrenching smile.  
"Have fun, Bella" Then he was walking out the main entrance, wearing nothing but a creme colored towel.

I sat on the cold stone floor with a sigh, and giggled hysterically. Then got up again and dropped my towel on the floor, and enetered the shower, turning the water on as hot as it would go.

"Bellaa!" Alice squeaked, primping her hair up again, "What did he say when he saw you naked?" I frowned.  
"Nothing, he just laughed..." Alice frowned in the mirror.  
"Thats not good." I felt my heart sink, what if he thought that I was ugly? Or un-worthy of his presence? What if he is turned down by my nakedness?  
"Oh.." I said quietly, sulking at my reflection. Alice perked up and punched my arm, "Ow!" I squealed.  
"Oops. Sorry, I didnt remember that you were so sensitive." I glared at her and rubbed the red fist mark she left on my arm. She returned to primping her hair.  
Of course forgetting about what she punched me about.

"Ummm, Alice?" She raised an eyebrow, "Why did you punch me? I mean, you had a reason right?" She frowned, and then perked up again.  
"Oh yeah, I was just going to tell you." She paused dramatically, "That Edward isnt turned off by you. Well he could be, but by the way he was staring at you on the plane... There is no way he doenst think that you are nice looking..." I squirmed in my shoes, "Not to make you all ansy or anything, but... Edward was stroking your hair when you fell asleep on the couch. It was kinda cute, dare I say." I frowned and drummed my fingers on the table.

This cant be true. Edward would never, you know, Like _me_! He is into those sex-pistiol type girls, with the earings and the goth make-up. Not the shy, unfriendly annoying little school-girl types.

"I'm telling the truth." Alice remarked, moving on to fluff my hair. "You can even ask Emmett. I swear on my mothers name." She crossed her fingers and gave me the most serious look.  
"Okay, okay, I belive you." She smiled, "But will you stop petting me? Im not a cat." Alice laughed.  
"You are such a humorous girl, Bella." I frowned as she continued to fluff then she brought out the girl toys.

A large curling iron was in one of her frail hands, while a Blow dryer was in the other. She twisted, pulled, and prodded my hair untill I could feel my scalp bleeding.  
Although, she never burnt me once. The end product was fantastic. My hair was silky and little curls gathered at ends of my hair, ones that Alice hairsprayed with some product that had the word sexy in it, and brushed out the harshness of the curl, making it softer.

"All done." Alice laughed.  
"Praise the Lord!" I shouted towards the heavens, while Alice laughed.  
"All done with the hair." She said, pinching my cheeks.  
"Oh no no no, I am not going to wear any of that make-up stuff you have!" Alice cackled.  
"C'mon, you could use some covergirl or revlon"  
"Get away from me with that!" I sneared at the weird black tube she had in her hand.  
"Relax!" Alice smirked, "Its just eyeliner, Thats all you need!" I pouted.  
"Fine, but thats all your putting on me." Alice clapped her hands.  
"YAY!!" I wrinkled my nose.  
"nay."

Alice took the top off the black tube, and twisted a doo-dad. A small version of a crayon slowly slid out. She held my face firmly in her hands and made me close my eyes. A cold thing was rubbed near the roots of my eyelashes and I laughed.

"Oh gosh Alice, this tickles!" Alice snickered and finsihed up the other eye.  
"There you go, all done, with the make-up that is."

I pouted. clothes, no.

She didnt torture me that much. Just shoved me into a pair of black skinny jeans, a navy blue baby doll, and a pair of designer pumps with a french lable on the sole.

"You look perfect." She purred.  
"Why thank you." I said, smiling as I walked out the suite door. I should've expected it, but I cant walk in high heels. I tripped clumsily over air, and tumbled foward,  
grasping for something to break my fall, which just happened to be Edward.

**(Bold is for bakground, so you know exactly what is going on, its in third person.)**

**He was walking aimiously around the suite, when he turned a corner, wearing nothing but his Abercrombie jeans, which looked splendid on him, when he was gripped by some unseen force, and his pants were yanked from his body. If you have read in earlier chapters, Bella has discovered that our friend Edward, doesnt particularly wear underpants. If you put two and two together, you'll discover the end result.**

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Bella said, looking down at the jeans she had in her hands, which belonged to Edward. She looked up at him, and gasped. Totally forgetting that Edward went comando!

"Uhh, Bella." Edward shook with laughter.  
"I gotcha!" Bella said embarressedly, "The man who wears no underpants!" She smiled, and ran off goofily, tripping a couple of times.

Edward frowned at the retreating girl and picked up his tattered pants, pulling them up his delicious thighs, and walked into his room to find a shirt to wear.

"YOU DID WHAT?" Alice laughed.  
"I didnt mean to!" I said back, defending herself.  
"Hahahah!! You are the most clumsiest girl I know"  
"Oh god Alice! You should've seen his face!" I hid my face in my hands, "I was just sitting there staring at his crotch!" Alice boomed with laughter.  
"That is classic." I groaned.  
"Please, will you just drop it?" Alice smiled. "Sure, sure."

It was now time to meet my sister.  
Emmett pulled up to an elaborate mansion, decked out with many exotic cars and a yacht on a trailor.

"Shh!" Emmett said as we creeped slowly up to the front gate, "Im an expert at this, just be quiet"  
He turned off the headlights, and the lights inside the car, the clock on the radio flipped to 11:30. Right on time.

Someone tapped on the passanger door and Emmett screamed. Loud.

"EMMETT!!" Edward whisper-yelled. "DONT SCREAM"  
I pressed the unlock button and a small bouncy looking blond girl smiled in at me.

"Bella!" She said, grabbing me around the waist. "You look so much better in person"  
I smiled and hugged her, "Rebeka." She pulled away and hopped into the back of the car.

"Hurry up big guy, we need to speed out, since you yelled so loud." Her voice was humored. "I never seen such a spooked man that is that large, its like when an elephant confronts a mouse." I smiled at her and Edward laughed.  
"Emmett has a kind and gentle heart." Rebeka smiled at him, her eyes twinkling with desire.  
"Is that his name?" Edward nodded, then became a statue again, his jaw tight, and his eyes off in space. Unreachable.

"So Bella, who are all these with us?" I looked back at Rebeka.  
"Well The big one is Emmett," She nodded, "That is Alice, and this is Edward." Rebeka smiled.  
"Oh, these your family?" I shook my head.  
"I wish, no. They are my neighbors, and my friends." Rebeka nodded.  
"Oh, okay."

We pulled up to resturaunt and Emmett opened the door for me, then Rebeka.  
"Thank you." She smiled.  
Emmetts eyes smiled back, "Your welcome, kid."

"How many in your party?" The hostess asked, only Edward.  
"Five." Said Alice.  
"Right this way please." She led us to a table far from the crowd and placed the menus down.  
"Have a _**great**_ dinner." Emmett nodded to her, and she left, watching Edward closely.

Rebeka fiddled with her napkin, her large tropical ocean blue eyes reading the menu. Her soft baby-fine honey blonde hair was tucked behind one ear, and had soft waves in it. She had a small pouty mouth, and dark brown eyelashes, with a stream of freckles running along her perfect petite nose. Her cheeks were rosy, and her cheekbones were high and sharpe, yet smooth and soft. Of course, she wore little to no make-up. Around her neck was a pair of classic white pearls, with a pink diamond pendant hanging off it, it tapped inbetween both of her pertruding collarbones. She wore the latest fashion: a white floral baby-doll dress with a lacey pink camisol underneath, a pair of white leggings, and some soft pink colored peep-toe flats.

Rebeka was my opposite, outgoing, blonde, and perfect.

And she blushed when Edward talked to her.

* * *

**Oh my, review for the next chapter!**

**And thank you for the marvelous reviews, I love this story too.**

**I expect as much reviews as you've given for the last chapter.**

**AND DONT FORGET TO REVIEW FOR MY OTHER STORY SUNRISE!!**

**R&R.**

**Thanks a million,**

**Future Mrs. Edward Cullen**


	11. Too Young to Fight it

**This chapter was hard for me to write. I hated doing this to Bella. A huge hug to all my fans. I love you all.**

**Alsooo... I'll answer some questions that caught my eye.**

**1. Yes, All the original couples are together, of course. **

**2. About the Edward and Rebeka questions, you'll just have to read ahead. I know some people might get mad at me for the chapter, but I had to. It'll all be better in the end. Pinky swear.**

**Okay.**

**READ NOW!**

* * *

I bit down on my lip avoiding getting into a serious altercation with my annoying step-sister. She batted her long pretty blond eyelashes at Edward and leaned in close to him, pressing her tiny hands on his legs. Grind, grind, grind; I ground my teeth together, clasped my hands in my lap and looked past her flirting.

"Tense much?" Rebeka exclaimed when she looked my way.  
"Yeah, I got a lot on my mind" She giggled.  
"Then spill it. It makes me relax when I tell someone." I brought my fiery gaze upon her. She squirmed in her seat and broke the eye contact. I smirked and focused in on the wallpaper. Rebeka looked down at the knifes on the table, and then snuck a look at Edward, who was looking at me with a huge grin on his face. She followed his gaze until she found that I was the reason for him to be out of his trance state then slumped against the seat.

"Adieu." The waiter said, opening the glass door for our large party.  
"Bye." Alice exclaimed running to wards our car, "Bella! Would you freak if I said I wanted to go clubbing?" I sighed, buckling my seat belt and turning to see Rebeka back at Edward again. "Whatever you want Alice." Alice smiled.  
"OH YAY!!" Her and Rebeka discussed clubs, then they decided on some new place that is on the 'down low' that most Celebrities party at.

The music made our table vibrate. I sat, alone, watching my loved ones, and unloved-loved one dance on the over-crowded dance floor surrounded by the rich and famous. I would'nt't bother to get up and join them. I was too heart stricken by the sight in front of me.  
Rebeka was grinding up against him. She had her whole body pressed against MY Edward. Who does she think she is? This nobody 15 year old?  
Shes not mature enough to lead a REAL conversation! Why is he dancing like that with my little sister?

Tears pricked my eyes, and I willed them away, but they forced themselves out of my eyes. I groaned and whipped them away, I was going to do something about this. I stood and walked to the bathroom to check myself before my plan was in motion.

PLAN MOTIVE: Make Edward severely jealous.

After fixing a minor problem involving mascara I walked out to the dance floor. I fluffed my hair, and adjusted the baby doll top and joined in on Alice's fun.

"FINALLY!" She screamed over the music, "I THOUGHT YOU WOULD SIT THERE AND POUT THE WHOLE TIME"  
A familiar song was playing, 'Too young to fight it' by Young Love.  
I sung along and danced the way Alice was. Which was'nt't as easy as it looked. I really did'nt't have rhythm.

After a couple songs Alice and I had attracted a variety of Frenchmen. They all looked the same to me. I just chose randomly and hoped he was'nt't a psycho.  
We danced for a couple of songs together, and I found out a couple things about him.  
1. His name was Javier 2. He is 20 3. He is single

Even when Edward and Rebeka separated I was still dancing with Javier. Rebeka smiled at me, and Edward scowled and sat down hard on one of the polyester seats. I smirked, My plan was working. He gripped the table until his knuckles turned white, then he stood and paced. I wrapped my arms around Javier's neck and leaned into him. Edward stalked to wards me and ripped me away. Dragging me outside by the arm he flung me out the door.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" He erupted, his eyes turning pitch black in the night.  
"What are you talking about?" I asked, keeping innocent, but not too innocent, more like emotionless.  
"DANCING WITH THAT... THAT GUY!!!" He growled.  
"Why would it matter?" I asked.  
"Because.." He sighed, "I just... don't like the looks of him. I know you, you are'nt like that, I was just saving you from regretting anything"  
I snorted, "Who cares?" He raised an eyebrow, "How come I can't dance and you get to rub up all over my FIFTEEN year old step-sister"  
He blushed, "It was nothing." I snorted again.  
"Yeah right"  
"WHY DO YOU CARE?" He erupted again, spilling word lava all over me.  
"I don't know. Okay?" Edward looked angry still, he wanted an explanation. I didn't have one.  
"Alright." He said, "You can go dance with whoever you want Bella, go screw some random guy. Be a tramp. I won't care"  
Tears pricked my eyes again. He laughed.  
"Oh, are you going to cry now? Little baby?" I growled, low from my throat and pulled back my hand and slapped it right across his jaw.  
His mouth hung open.  
"Edward... I... I..." He looked coldly at me.  
"Did you just... hit me?" My lip trembled, "Bella"  
A tear slid down my cheek, and I nodded, my bottom lip quivering. He approached me slowly and grabbed me by the shoulders, lifting me to face level.  
His breath was cold and blew harshly against my cheeks, it smelled like peppermint and cigarettes.  
"Don't you ever hit me." He said coldly.  
I nodded, "I'm sorry.." I sobbed, "I just..." sob, "Was so frustrated." His eyes boared into mine. "Never again" He said.  
I nodded, "I'm sorry"  
Edward dropped me harshly on my feet, and turned on his heel entering the dark alley that led to the club again.  
I sat on the stone street, loud sobs wracking through my body. He never turned to look at me.

He had scared me so much. I whipped my tears, I'll just go back in, and pretend it never happened.

I got up off the floor and walked slowly back in the club, flashing my fake ID to the bouncer. Then I walked to our table, sitting down sadly.  
I looked into the dance floor to see where my Alice was.  
She was dancing with Javier.

Another couple caught my eye. I almost teared up again. Edward and Rebeka. Again. But it was worse.  
They were joined by the mouth.

I let my head hang, and wallowed in self pity. Today was the worst day of my life.

Tomorrow. I am going home. With or without Edward.

* * *

** This was intense.**

**Well, Review,**

**I am excited to write more. **


	12. Shopping in Paris

**Another cruel-ish chapters up to the end.**

**R&R please.**

**Disclaimer: These people are not mine, and I am very sad about that also.**

* * *

"You can't just leave." Rebeka begged.

"No, I can, and I will." Her bottom lip trembled.  
"I just found you, and now... You're leaving"  
"I'm sorry, I just can't take it anymore!" I yelled angrily at her.  
"Please don't yell at me. I didn't do anything to you." I scoffed.  
"Yeah, sure." She put her hands on her bony hips.  
"What?" She said, smirking, "What did I do"  
My upper lip curled, "You are a tramp, thats what you did. You were born. You ruined my life"  
Her eyes brimmed with tears, "How can you say that? You are so hurtful"  
I felt no pity, "You hurt me. You ruined my vacation. Just go home." Rebeka sobbed.  
"I can't drive! I have no car!" Her hands were covering her eyes, "How can you be so cruel"  
"You and Edward." I snarled, "Thats why"  
She peered up at me, "What are you saying? I just danced with him. I didn't know you liked him"  
I growled, "Yeah, I saw you two kissing too. Don't lie. You are scum, wait no. Nothing to me. You're dead to me. leave my room now!" Rebeka sobbed.  
"I never meant it Bella! He was so repressed and frustrated and he just kissed me!" She sobbed reaching to wards me,  
"Don't do this. Please. I need you!" I sighed, my little sister was reaching for me, hysterical. I wrapped my arms around her and embraced her. 

"Shh..." I soothed. "I'm sorry. I should'nt have been so harsh." She cried on my shoulder.  
"I just thought he was hot..." She sobbed, "Thats all"  
I patted her back, "I know, I know, I think so too..." Rebeka cried herself to sleep on my shoulder, and I tucked her into my bed, then picked up my cell phone and dialed home.

BBBBRRRIIINNNGGG!

"Hello?" A groggy female voice answered.  
"Renee?" I asked clearing my throat.  
"Yes, this is she? Whats wrong"  
"Ummm, this is Bella"  
There was a pause, "Bella? I'm sorry I think Beka is asleep right now"  
I laughed, "Yeah, I know. She's with me"  
Another pause, then I could hear running and a door being flung open.  
"What did you do with her? I'll pay anything to get her back" Renee sobbed helplessly.  
"No, no, no. You've got it all wrong. Renee. This is Isabella Swan. Charle's daughter... Your daughter"  
There was another pause. "Charles Swan?" then the phone dropped.

The line went dead.

I called again.  
BRRRINNGG!  
BRRRIIINGGG!  
BRRRIIINGGG!  
BRRRRIIINNGG!

"Hello? Bella"  
"Uh, yes"  
"What are you doing with Beka"  
"She snuck out to see me"  
"Ohh... Okay, well...? How is she going to be returned"  
"Well, I was going to call and tell you that shes going to stay in my suite for tonight"  
A pause.  
"No... I don't think so no"  
"She's already asleep. I don't want to wake her up"  
"Bring her home"  
"She's dead asleep, I'm not strong enough to carry her"  
"BRING MY BABY HOME"  
"I cant"  
"Fine then, I'll come get her"  
"Okay"  
"Where are you staying"  
"Le Meurice"  
"Room number?"

"# # # #"

"Expect me to be knocking in about 10 minutes"  
The line went dead.

I grabbed a pillow and slammed my head into it and screamed, many times. Rebeka stirred in her sleep, and she burst out crying again. I laid down next to her and whipped the tears from her eyes, falling asleep to the rhythm of her breathing, and the soft crys that escaped her child-like lips.

I awoke to the shower running and to Rebeka pushing me off the bed.  
"Stupid head!" She groaned, "I hate spooning!" I was hit with a pillow, that I snatched up and hopped back on the King sized bed and crashed again.

This time someone was shaking me.  
"Wake up!' A voice called to me, "You're going miss breakfast!" I opened one eye and stared blankly at the little petite blond in front of me. She had her forehead all wrinkled up, and her nose scrunched. He hair was in a loose pony tail and she wore over-sized jeans and my red Billabong sweatshirt.

"Get up fathead!" She yelled pulling me up by my shoulders, "We're going to Le Cafe"  
I groaned.  
"Not now"  
"Yes now"  
"No"  
"Yes"  
"No"  
"Bellllaaa... I'm not having this argument with you, get up, or I'll get Emmett in here to make you get up"  
I grumbled and got out of bed, dragging my feet all the way to the shower. I yanked my clothes off and turned on the hot water. It stung my skin, but it made me feel better. I contemplated last night. The slap incident really scared me. His eyes were like little black marbles rolling around angrily in his gorgeous head. His chin was set, and his face was so angry-looking I almost thought he was going to slap me back.

But he wouldn't would he?

I stepped out of the shower and dried myself.  
He would never...

But he has hit me before... What would be stopping him from hitting me again?  
I toweled off my hair and pulled on a pair of cutoff red fleece shorts, a white lacy tank top and a navy blue zip-up jacket. I stared at myself in the mirror while I brushed my hair, then blow dried it. The silky caramel curls appeared almost instantly.

"BELLA!!!!" Emmett's booming voice shouted, "COME ON!!" I slipped on a pair of rainbow brand brown leather flip flops and grabbed my Burt's bees lip balm, applying it as I rushed out the door.

"What took you so long?" Alice asked, grabbing my hand lovingly.  
"Oh, I have a lot on my mind." Her bottom lip quivered and she raised an eyebrow.  
"We're best friends Bella, always have, always will be. You can tell me anything, you know." Her voice was laced with liquid concern.  
My eyes watered, What have I done to deserve such an awesome friend? "I'll tell you later..." She gave me a knowing smile and squeezed my hand.  
"I'll listen to anything you have to say, even if I have to put up with your sobbing." I smiled and tightened my grip on her hand.  
"Thank you so much Alice, I love you." Alice grinned from ear to ear.  
"I love you too Bella."

We all chatted lazily while eating our lovely pancake and waffle breakfast at the well known cafe, Le Cafe. **(I made that up :) )**

"Is there a special theme for your Sixteenth?" Alice asked, twirling her straw in her glass of orange juice.  
"Well, I'll be dressed as an Ice princess, you all can wear whatever you want. But its formal, so tuxes for guys and dresses for girls." She smiled at Emmett, "I don't want to see any Trannies at my party. My mom will already be surprised by finding out that you guys are here..." My heart thudded.

Renee already knew we were here. I gave Alice a worried glance, who caught it already.  
"What?" She mouthed, nodding at Rebeka to acknowledge her talking.  
"I'll tell you later." Alice sighed and turned back to the conversation that centered itself around Rebeka's Sweet Sixteen.  
Edward had excluded himself from the excitement and sat looking down at his white knuckles that were clutching the table so hard I had no doubt in my mind that it would have indents on it where his hand was gripping. He glanced up at me with sorrowful eyes that spoke to me in some sort of unknown language. I turned my face, willing him to leave me alone and took a bite out of my waffle, the sugar flavor was gone, leaving me with a spongy taste in my mouth. I swallowed hard, looking down at the cream colored napkin in my lap.

"Bella?," Alice asked with a worried look in her eyes, "Do you want to talk?" I nodded, getting up from the table. Alice followed, rushing behind me trying to keep up with my fast urgent strides.  
"Hey!" She shouted, "Wait up!" I slowed, feeling a trickle of tears in my eyes that I immediately blinked away.  
"Whats up?" She asked, rubbing my back as we sat down on a bench in the middle of a local park, A stream gurgled and a rabbit scuttled by carrying a wreath of grass in its tiny paw.  
"Its just so hard Alice." I sobbed softly, "I don't want to like him!" Her face became full of sadness.  
"Oh.. Its okay, you can like Edward if you want..." I rubbed a tear out of my eye.  
"I cant!" I exclaimed, "He is so jealous, and violent! There is no way I could ever put up with him. Ever." Alice sighed softly and brushed a tear from her eye.  
"I know, I know. I saw it. Ive seen what hes done to you. I saw what he is doing to you." A tear slid down my cheek and she captured it on her finger, "Boys are so complicated. And Edward, of course, is one of them. They act like they like you, and screw you over. I'm not going to pretend like I didn't see what happened with Rebeka. And I'm not going to pretend like it doesn't matter to me." She gave me a sad smile, "What my brother did was uncalled for and cruel... but I cant say that I didn't expect it from him. The moment that little blond stepped into the car I could see the problems ahead of us. She is what he likes, perky, annoying, and pretty." She frowned, "I'm so sorry my brother hurt you. But all I can say is, Thats what boys do!" She smiled cheerfully. "Lets go shopping, I can see a major shopping spree ahead of us, and I have just the idea to get you out of this sobby mood. What do you say?"  
I whipped my eyes. "Well, I don't know Alice, I-I-I don't really like shopping." Alice beamed.  
"You will now. Come on, lets get going, they'll be out in a minute!" She dragged me down the road to were Emmett, Rebeka and Edward were standing. Emmett talked in hushed tones to Rebeka while Edward stood off to the side.

"Hi guys" Alice beamed, "Me and Bella are going shopping, Mind taking Beka home for me and Bella Em?" Emmett shrugged.  
"Sure why not." Alice smiled and hugged him.  
"Thanks so much" Emmett gave her a grisly smile.  
"Any time sis, Bye Bella!" Alice dragged me off and I waved goodbye.

"Where are we going?" I asked Alice as she dragged me along the cool Parisian streets.  
"To get your hair done silly! And mine at that."

"WHY?" I asked, appalled, "I like my hair"  
Alice shrugged, "Its so plain, maybe we can put some blond highlights? And add some nice layers?" I raised an eyebrow.  
"Blond? Are you trying to do this because..." Alice smiled.  
"No, I just thought it'd look nice. C'mon!" She yanked me into a salon that had a French name.

The stylist who was doing my hair got right tot he point, running blond highlights through my long cascading brown hair. Alice had a huge grin spread across her small pretty little face.  
After she washed the dye out she snipped at my hair randomly, then began blow drying it. My glossy curls appeared after a couple of minutes and she smiled.

"You have lovely hair, dear." I grinned.  
"Thank you." The woman smiled and sprayed some light hair spray on my head then pounced me done.  
My hair was still long and silky, but it had layers that were randomly chosen all over my head, my bangs were like baby doll bangs and covered my "five-finger forehead". The blond highlights looked really good.

"OH MY!" Alice screamed, running up to me giddily, her hair had dark red highlights in it and as cut in spiky bob. "You look fantastic! I told you you'd look good Bella"  
I smiled, "Alright alright"

"Ready for some more shopping?" She asked giving me a playful smile.  
"Ummm..." Alice pouted

"Don't be a party poopper Bella"  
"Fine."

We went through many boutiques, she bought me close to a whole wardrobe and a half, including lingerie, which I don't need.  
"What are these for?" I asked holding up a piece of green lacy fabric.  
"Oh, for later on, when you need to impress someone..." I raised an eyebrow.  
"Alice..." She gave me a shy smile.  
"Its okay Bella, your about what? 17? And sometimes grown girls have urges..." I blushed and Alice smiled victoriously.  
I put down the green thing and picked up the matching dress and examined it. The thing hardly covered anything and left little to the imagination. A blush covered my cheeks when I thought about what Edward would think about me in this skimpy thing. I dropped the lingerie and dug through the rest of the bag, it was filled with green, red, blue, and black skimpy outfits. One which I do not like at all. It had the crotch cut out of it.

"Are we done?" I asked Alice while I carted around tons of bags.  
"Do you feel better?" I nodded. "Alright, we can go home."

As we entered our room I could hear faint talking.  
"Hello?" Alice called out, "Anyone here?"

Emmett came stampeeding out of his bedroom and tackled me to the ground.  
"EMMETT!!" I shouted, being tickled.  
"Bellaa!!" He shouted pinning me down, "Ive missed you! Ive been so lonely sitting here with grumpy Ol' Edward!" His bottom lip quivered, then he looked over to were my clothing had fallen and gasped.  
I blushed noticing that some of the lingerie Alice had bought me had fallen out.  
"Oh my gosh!" Emmett exclaimed, "Bella? Are those for you?" I gulped.  
"Mmhmm..." Emmett grinned.  
"Those are some of the things Rose wears for me!" Instant gag reflex.  
"TMI!!" I shouted at Emmett, who gave me a sheepish look.  
"What does that mean?" I could feel my sides splitting from all the laughter.  
"It.. means... too much information..." Emmett grinned.  
"Good, 'cause I hear that all the time and I never know what it means." I grinned and gave him a pat on the back.  
"Can you get off now?" He smiled goofily.  
"Mhm, sure, okay, Bella, hey wait?" He stroked my head, "Did you do something to your hair? It looks different!" I smiled.  
"Yeah. I cut it, and dyed it." Emmett smiled.  
"It looks real nice, need help up?" He extended his hand for me and I took it.

Everything seemed good until I noticed Alice and Edward were missing.  
"Alice?" I shouted, peering around the corner, she was sitting down on the porch talking with Edward who had his head in his hands. She put her small hand on her mass of bronze hair and patted it softly.  
I leaned against the wall. She had been talking to him, oh my gosh. What are they saying? Are they talking about me? Oh gosh! I hope not. Edward lifted his head to look in Alice's eyes and smiled softly, then got up.  
They both embraced and my heart thundered. He opened the French doors and stepped inside, he rubbed his eyes and looked directly at me, then smiled that beautiful heart-wrenching smile that made me want to cry and laugh and scream with joy.

* * *

**Like I said before, R&R**

**Thank yall so much for the reviews, they always keep me from slacking off and not updating. I appreciate all the critiques. **

Future Mrs. Edward Cullen


	13. A Rose in bloom

"Isabella Swan?" A strange voice asked kindly in my ear, "I know you're awake I'm monitoring you're heart rate. Please speak with me"  
I opened one eye and was assaulted by blindingly bright lights. 

"Good morning. You're in France's finest Hospitals. I'm Doctor Luke DeSoue." I sat up in a rage, but laid down immediately because of the wooziness of sitting up too fast.

"H-h-how come I'm in the Hospital?" I asked the strange doctor.  
"You fainted, which was most likely from stress, and hit you're head on a glass table. You got lucky, there was no concussion, just a ton of blood. You're friends are very worried. Would you like me to send them in?" My head spun from all this information. I fainted? From stress? I mildly remember seeing Edward's gorgeous smile and the light-headed feeling overwhelming me. I shook my head, but then felt the tugging of stitches and stopped.

"No then?" I completely forgot the Doctor had asked me a question.  
"Ohh, no, let them come in." My voice sounded different, like I had a frog stuck in my throat. I cleared my throat a couple of times, hoping it would stop the stuffiness in it.

"BELLA!!" Alice rushed into the Hospital room and jumped onto the bed with me, gathering me up into a hug, "I'm so happy you're okay. When I walked inside I heard a loud crash, and I saw you on the floor... all... covered in blood, and glass. I'm sorry if my scream scared you, you started to twitch after that. I really couldn't hold it in..." I put a finger over her lips.

"Shh... Alice, its totally fine. I'm sure the scream didn't scare me. I don't remember anything..." Alice hugged me harder.

"Alice, let Bella breathe..." A very stern brotherly voice said from behind Alice, I looked up to see my half brother, Jasper, standing there.  
"JAZZ!! When did you get here?" He smiled.  
"I flew in a little while ago, Rosie is here too. Not that you would care... How are you feeling, sweetie?" I rubbed my eye,  
"Okay, a little fuzzy, how was your flight?" He smiled.  
"It was okay, the food was the same, absolutely horrendous, and the person sitting next to me, -ehhemm- Rosie -ehhemm- was painting her nails the whole time and the smell gave me a headache"  
Rosalie's voice came from the hallway, "YOU'RE SUCH A BABY JASPER! I ONLY PAINTED MY NAILS FOR 30 MINUTES"  
Jasper sighed, "We all over-exaggerate sometimes Rose, calm down." Alice burst out laughing and beamed at Jasper, who smiled lovingly at Alice.

The doctor stood in the middle of all the chaos, looking around blankly.  
"Isabella, You can leave now. If you would like..."

"OH YAY!" Alice beamed, "Hospitals make me nervous"  
I sighed and slowly pushed myself out of bed, and placed my bare feet on the floor, took a couple of steps and felt my knees buckle.

"Bella!" Jasper lunged forward and caught me, "Be careful.." I smiled at him.  
"I'll try."

Alice burst into a fit of hysterical laughter, "Bellaaa..." she gasped for breath, "You should probably change, I can see your butt"  
I just then noticed I was wearing one of those nasty paper gowns they give you in hospital and felt my face heat up.

"Uhhh... Did you happen to bring me clothes?" Alice smiled showing me all of her white teeth.  
"Uh-huh, they're in the bathroom." I rushed to the bathroom and closed the door.

On the counter was a pair of red lacy boy-short underwear and a matching push-up bra with a pair of yellow fuzzy Juicy Couture sweats and a black lacy tank top. I pulled them one grudgingly and slipped on the pair of Rainbow flip flops and rushed out of the bathroom.

Alice and Jasper were caught in a heated moment where they both were in a weird position on my hospital bed. Their lips were locked and Alice was being pinned down by Jaspers large bulky body.

I cleared my throat, "Umm, guys..." Alice immediately pushed Jasper off her and stuck her tongue out at him.  
"Why'd you attack me Jazz?" She asked while straightening her clothes.  
"What are you talking about Alice? You're the one that kissed me!" Jasper countered while getting off the floor.

"Please, cool it. I'm not mad, just do it when your alone..." Alice gave me an apologetic smile and clasped her small hand around Jaspers.

I stepped outside to be met by the sight of Edward and Beka talking in hushed voices. Beka stood up when she saw me and tackled me into a bear hug.

"Bella, I was so worried, I came as soon as I could when Edward called me and told me you had fallen!" She kissed both of my cheeks and hugged me again.  
"Oh, its okay, It was nothing. Really..." Beka hushed me.  
"Nonsense, you were bleeding everywhere!" I rolled my eyes and stepped out of her hug.

Edward still hadn't said anything to me since the whole dancing thing. He was sitting still on the waiting room chair and pinching the bridge of his nose.  
He looked up at me wearily and stood.  
"Bella..." His voice sounded strained, but still beautiful, "Please, forgive me. About everything. I'm so sorry... Are you feeling well"  
I nodded.  
"Bella.. Please say something"  
"Uhh.." He smiled, my heart thumped loudly as he pulled me into a warm hug.  
"I was worried about you." His breath tickled my ear as he whispered, "You almost gave me a heart attack..." His hands rubbed my back soothingly.  
"Uhh..." Was all I could get out.  
He chuckled into my hair and let me go.  
"You never cease to amaze me, Bella." He murmured those last words and my eye sight got hazy.  
I blinked and it went away.

"C'mon Bella! Emmett's waiting outside with the car!" Alice laughed from down the hallway.  
"Coming!" I shouted, rushing to catch up to her.

----

A couple days passed and I was slowly recovering. Rebeka's Sweet Sixteen was today, and Alice had rushed to go out and purchase a load of dresses for Rosalie, herself, and I to pick out of.

I was currently sprawled out on the soft sheepskin love seat in Jaspers room reading a weird gaming magazine he had thrust into my face.  
"Doesn't that game sound so fun?" Jasper asked while still managing to play Halo3 on his own personal Xbox.  
"Yeah, sure, it sounds... fantastic." Jasper chuckled.  
"Then I'll buy you it for Christmas this year"  
"NO!" I shouted, he chuckled.  
"Fine, then I'll buy you something else"  
I relaxed, no weird killing game is going to come in my stocking again. Last time he bought me a zillion games, and when I said I didn't want them he smiled and told me he knew I wouldn't it was just an excuse to get them for himself.

"BELLALALA!!" A high-pitched voice came from down the hall, "I HAVE YOUR DRESSES!" I sighed.  
"Bella, I think someones calling you.." Jasper said, pausing his game.  
"I didn't hear anything"  
"Bella..." Jasper warned. I 'humph'ed loudly and stayed seated on the love seat. "1...2...3..." Jasper warned, but I stayed still. "Finneee.." He said and pushed me off the couch and claimed it as his own.

"FINE!" I growled at him and stomped in to see Alice.

"Finally." She remarked, unzipping a black bag that held sparkled dresses inside it, "I found the perfect dress for you"  
"Alice.. My dress I have now is perfectly fine." She raised a eyebrow.  
"What dress"  
"I brought a dress with me, Alice"  
She looked away innocently, "I didn't see a dress in your closet Bella"  
"Alice..." I warned.  
"Okay, okay, I gave it to Good Will! It was so ugly! I couldn't have you wearing that"  
"ALICE!" She winced, "Charles bought me that dress for my Sixteenth!" Alice smiled sheepishly.  
"It was in style then... but not now.." I groaned and laid back on her large comfy bed.  
"Yay! Okay, I got 3 different dresses for you, You can choose which one you like the best"  
I shrugged.

Alice beamed happily and grabbed 3 hangers that held 3 dresses.

"Alright heres the first one." She said with a smile. She held up a red halter dress with black lace around the area where my cleavage would be showing.  
It was really form-fitting looking and was knee-length.

"What do you say about it"  
I raised an eyebrow.  
"Do you really want to know?" She shrugged.  
"Alright, on to the next one"  
She held up a green spaghetti strap dress that was form fitting on the top and poofy on the bottom like a ballerina dress. Australian Crystals dotted the bodice and straps. It was thigh length.

"How about this one?" I frowned.  
"Alright, moving on!" She said in a cheery tone.  
She delicately lifted a bright blue dress up. It was strapless and was a sweetheart top. It was a soft looking material and form fitting all the way down. Knee length of course. Simple and elegant.

"Hmm?" Asked Alice while she raised a perfect eyebrow, "And the winner is"  
I shrugged, "I guess the blue one, it would be better though if it had straps"  
Alice smiled and jumped up and down.

"YAY!! This is the one I picked out for you anyways..." I groaned inwardly.  
"Now, we get dressed..." My eyes grew wide with fear.  
"No way Alice, I dress myself... No Bella Barbie." She gave me a wicked smile.  
"You can run, but you cant hide. Dont forget Ive got the whole house on my side." I sighed in defeat and she pounced on me, holding me on the bed.  
"ROSALIEE!! COME HELP ME WITH BELLAS HAIR AND MAKE UP"  
Rose rushed into the room, and I couldn't help but notice a little roundness of the belly on her. Was she pregnant?

"Bella, sit down in this chair!" Ordered Master Alice. "Finee.. finee..." I sighed and sat on the chair infront of the bathroom mirror, and they went to work.

-----

So, Alice had prettied me up. Make-over complete with a bra, underwear and some new shoes.  
I stood infront of a full length mirror gawking at myself.

My hair was straightened and curled in at the ends with my bangs pulled in behind my left ear and pinned there. My make-up was a light touch of waterproof mascara, and some soft pink lip gloss. I looked stunning.

Alice flounced into the room wearing a black thigh length halter top dress with a extremely low V. It ended right above her belly button, and some 2-inch wedge peep-toe heels. Her hair was in a smooth up do with little ringlets of curls hanging down randomly.

Rosalie was next to come in, she was wearing a thigh-length red dress that was tight around her breasts but got loose around her stomach and legs, and a pair of strappy red stilettos. As usual her hair was amazing. Her blond locks were curled and laid perfectly against her chest area.

"Bella." Alice breathed, "We did such an amazing job on you!" I grinned.  
"Alice's right, Isabella, you look ravishing. To say the least." Rosalie spoke the nicest words shes every said to me.  
'Th-thanks.." Rosalie smiled.  
"Don't mention it, I know I've been a real Scorpion Woman to you in the past, but I'm going to try and make it up to you"  
I smiled.  
"That's so nice of you... You really weren't that bad..." Rose frowned.  
"Bella, don't give me that much credit, I was a total female dog..." I smiled.  
"Well, you were kinda... But thank you, it means alot to me." Rosalie smiled wide and hugged me, her stomach pressed against mine and I felt a light push. She pulled away and blushed.  
"Uhhh... about that?" I grinned.  
"Congratulations..." She smiled.  
"Thanks, me and Emmett are going to be so happy... Too bad though"  
I frowned, "Whats wrong?" She frowned sadly.  
"I'll tell you when I'm ready." Alice rubbed Rose's back and gave me a sad smile.  
"Lets get going.." Alice said cheerily, "Wait till those French boys see you!" I slapped her arm playfully.  
"There'll be none of that, Alice, you know what happened last time!!" Alice smiled.  
"Edward was being a little jealous huh?" I groaned.  
"Don't talk about it please!"

We all stepped into the foyer and approached the boys from behind. Jasper was wearing a black button up suite with a pair of black silky pants. Emmett was wearing a red button up shirt pushed up his forearms with a pair of black dress slacks. And lastly, Edward was wearing a bright blue button up shirt with a pair of black slacks. We were all matching..

"Hey guys." Rosalie said huskily, placing a small hand on Emmetts broad shoulder. They all spun around and eyed us.

"My god..." They all said when their eyes wavered on me.

Then 'CRASH!!' a glass cup fell onto the floor.


	14. Who dropped the Glass?

**Disclaimer: I own none of the Twilight characters, but I do own this plot. : ) And sexy little Thomas.**

**(He is based on a real person, but I forgot I already named the kids, and had to edit them, (I had Benny as Gavin, Thomas as Mateo, and Hannah as Domonique) Well Mateo is absolutely GORGEOUS. Enough of my little obsessed-fest and onto the story!)**

* * *

We all stared at the broken glass on the floor. A bunch of ice, water, and glass was littered everywhere.  
Alice giggled embaressedly.

"I'm sorry..." She said, "But why are we matching? It just caught me off guard y'know?" Edward chuckled, picking up the large bits of glass.

I leaned over and picked up a small pointy piece that he had missed and a sharpe pain nipped at my palm. "OUCH!!" I yelled dropping the piece of glass and staring at the light stream of blood pouring out of my palm. I looked up at Jasper, whom I knew had low tolerence for blood, and was met with the sight of him staring angrily at my palm.

"Jasper, please calm down" Alice said, rubbing his strong shoulders.  
"Clean-" he coughed in the middle of his sentence which ment he was going to barf, "Up the-" now he was heaving with spasums, and dry gags, "BLOOD!" He yelled running from the room.

I winced and ran to get a paper towel to dry the blood. Edward followed me, and helped me clean it properly.  
"Are you okay?" He asked, sincerely concerned.  
"I'm fine." I replied, stepping away from him.  
He grimaced at the way I was avoiding him and pulled me back into the foyer to meet up with the rest of the family to eliminate the awkawardness between us..

Alice and Jasper were standing close together, their hands clasped. The same thing with Rosalie and Emmett. Rosalie smiled sweetly at me, and rubbed her stomach softy.

"Okay, are we ready?" Emmett said, winking at me and Edward, "Cause I sure am!" He pivoted without waiting for a reply and we all followed progressing down the hallway, into the elevator, and into seperate rental cars.

Edward and I had taken the same car, so had Emmett and Rosalie, and Jasper and Alice.

Edward pulled into a terribly lit parking lot and got out of his seat, opening my door for me.

"Where are we?" I asked, refusing to take his hand.  
"One of Paris' famous clubs." He stated simply and took my wrist leading me up to a large castle-like building. The entrance was roped off and many people stood waiting around for Beka's big entry. I just wanted to see my mom.

A man stood securely by the large wooden double doors and wouldn't let us past until Beka made her entry.

I sighed in boredum, we had been standing outside the doors for atleast 20 minutes.  
"Can she be any longer?" I asked Edward, who smiled.  
"Don't worry her entrance is fantastic trust me." I raised an eyebrow and he just shrugged.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!" A voice filled the air, "I AM PROUD TO PRESENT!! REBEKA LOUISE MARQUEE!!"

About ten mini horses trotted up to the entrance pulling a large sphere shaped carriage, like Cinderellas. Inside sat a small blonde girl dressed in a long poofy white dress that domanated the whole carriage with its large poofy size.

She stepped out onto one small foot, then beamed as wide as she could. A whole bunch of small elf-like people scurried out from inside the castle-like club and swarmed around her singing a lively song.

**"The beeeautiful princessss!"** They all sang, **"Head. To toe in whiiiiite."** They all stroked her dress, **"Most beauuuutiful princess!"** They sang, dancing gracefully, **"On her most special night!"** They formed a three-elf high pyramid that blocked us from seeing her.

**"THREE!"** The narator person yelled, **"TWO!!"** He yelled again, **"ONE!!"** And a cannon boomed sending the little elves flying away from Rebeka. Who had vanished.

"Hello everybody!" Her voice said from a random direction, all heads turned that way, "Welcome to my _Magnificant_ SIXTEEN!"

A poof of glitter, fog, and the sweet smell of blueberry cheesecake swarmed from infront of us and when the fog cleared Rebeka stood in the center of the street in a white silk dress that was calf length with silk whte gloves up to her elbows. She beamed and waved at everyone.

"ENJOY!" She said and mobs rushed to the entrance where the muscular guy was checking in names, while another muscular guy blocked the door.

I turned to try and find Rebeka but she had vanished only a trail of glitter led to a side door that a large burly man guarded. He waved me and Edward over.

"Rebeka said that you all were V.I.Ps and to follow her into this area." He opened the door and waved Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie over also.

The hallway was dark, but on the floor were small lights that lit up the white carpet floor. Edward clasped my hand, and I pulled mine away.

Suddenly, I was assulted by bright lights, but as soon as they started they faded away.  
We now stood in blue-lightened room, soft pulsh couches lined one side of the wall, the other was a large glass window that overlooked the dance floor.

Rebeka was perched on the edge of a large couch, chatting with a young boy, who was about 17. He looked over at me and beamed. He was absolutely gorgeous.  
His brown hair was soft and silky-looking and his chocolate brown eyes were framed by dark lashes. He had a string of freckles across his perfect slope-like nose, and across his high-cheekbones. His chin was angled, yet very strong and promonant.

Rebeka stood, tapping the boys knee once, and danced over to me, "Hey Bella!" She said, grasping my arms, "I would like you to meet Benny!" She smiled showing the very handsome boy off to me, "He's my brother!" My jaw droped. I couldn't believe that this gorgeous boy was my brother! I shook my head and cleared any terrible thoughts from my mind. He smiled and stood gracefully and walked, more like flowed, over to me, "Hello, Isabella, I have been dieing to meet you, ever since Mother had exploded at 4 o'clock in the morning!" His smile was contagious, "So we are siblings, no?" His voice was smooth like honey.

"Yeah, we are." He grinned.

"It is nice to meet you, enjoy the party. I hope Mother doesnt come and kill you..." He smiled and walked up to a glass door and decended down into the chaos of a party.

"Charming isn't he?" Asked Beka.  
Alice looked down in the crowd after him, "Oh please be single!" She yelped, "Benny is so dreamy!" She clutched her heart and Jasper cleared his throat loudly, Alice came back from lala land and gave him and embarressed smile, "But not as dreamy as you Jazz!" He stuck his tongue out at her.

Rebeka entertained us with funny stories about her family. Apparently she had two older brothers, and one older sister. Her mother had lost the most recent child a couple of months after birth. It died of disease and after that she had her tubes tied.

Benny, or Benjamin was the oldest of older brothers at 17 years old, then there is Thomas who just turned 17 a week ago, then Hannah is 16.

Around 10 minutes into the story about how Benny and Thomas had engaged in an wrestling match and broke their mothers favorite wooden chair, and how they had gone out and bought tools to fix it and came home to find that their housekeeper threw it away, Hannah walked in.

She had a slope-nose, just like Benny had, and her hair was bleach blond with darker blond patches, the same color as Beka's. She had an caramel colored eyes and a dark fake 'n' bake skin color, though I was sure it was natural. Her dress was a dark purple and was strapless and tight around her waist and loose around the rest of her body. She wore peep-toe black pumps and an elegant string of pearls around her neck.

"Your party is going fabulously!" She said, sitting down next to Beka, "So I decided to come up here and tell you myself." She flicked her blond hair over her shoulder.  
Rebeka smiled and hugged herself to Hannah's side lovingly.

"Hannah, have you met Bella? Our older sister." Hannah's eyes shot over to where I was sitting and she smiled sweetly.  
"She does have quite a resemblance to Mother, and oddly Benny... And who is your father exactly?"  
"Charles Swan." I stated and she grimaced.  
"That man Mom had an affair with and it ended terribley?" Her eyebrow raised, "No wonder she wouldn't give me any details, she had spawned another child!"

"Yes, I believe thats correct.." She gave me a worried expression.

"Welcome to the family, now if you'll excuse me, I have to use the bathroom." And she flounced away, only turning back to look over at me, "And make sure to say hello to Thomas!" Then she was gone.

Beka sighed and slumped in the chair.  
"Our sister is nice!" I said patting her knee. Beka laughed.

"Our whole family is nice, get used to it."

After a while we all decided to ditch this V.I.P. area and join in on the party. I rushed down the stairs and tripped into the most beautiful guy in the world, beside Edward, 's arms.

He chuckled and plopped me down on my feet.  
"Hello" His voice was husky and rough. His hair was chin length, white blond, and messy. His face was smooth and tan, and his cheekbones high. His eyes were a piercing blue.

"Hi." I squeaked, leaning into the rail.  
"I'm Thomas." He said offering a handshake. I took his hand and cursed myself for thinking naughty things about my own BROTHER!! "Bella..." He smiled wide.  
"YOUR Bella?" His smiled was more prominant.  
"Yes... why?" Thomas smiled wider.  
"My god, You look exactly like Benny!"  
"Yeah.. I've been getting that all day!" He nudged my ribs.

"Maybe its because its TRUE!" I shrugged.  
"S-sure... Okay." He laughed.

"Sister, would you like to entertain me with your glorious salsa dancing skills?" I laughed.

"NO not really." He grinned.

"Splendid!" Then pulled me onto the dance floor.

Thomas placed my feet gently on the his and smiled.

"See, its just me dancing for us now!" And we began spinning. It felt so natural, like we were supposed to be so close to eachother. Like he was my long-lost best friend. We laughed and danced for what seemed like hours. Then he excused himself kindly, and placed me back into Alice's arms.

She gave me a quizical look, "And who was that?" She asked.  
"My brother, Thomas." She sighed. "I was hoping it was your new 'flava'." She sighed again, "Why are all your brothers so polite and so gosh darn HOT!?! Well, enough of my ranting, Edward's been looking for you... He's over there." She pointed at a table where Edward sat, alone.

I took my time getting to him, and sat down next to him.  
"Why the long face?" I asked, poking his shoulder.  
He smiled, "I've been here, for thirty minutes, deprieved of my date." His lower lip pouted.  
I raised an eyebrow, "Date?" He gestured to our outfits.  
"We match, you're my date silly!" He tugged my hand.  
I giggled juviniley, like a girl who just found out a boy liked her, "Oh," I said, blushing, "Who set this up?"

"Rosalie, she and Alice bought a whole bunch of shirts for us to wear, and then she told us who was wearing what color for each guy."  
I frowned, I had suspected Alice. I guess I was wrong.

"Ladies and Gentlemen." A voice said from the DJ booth located in a sky-box, "I am happy to announce that my daughter, Rebeka Louise Marquee has just turned 16 a minute ago!" Everyone cheered, "I would like to thank you all for coming to her party, we appriciate it!" Everyone cheered once again, "Ohhh," She cooed, "You guys are awesome!" Everyone yelled loudly.

"Hey guys!" A perky voice said, one that belonged to Rebeka, "I'd like a big round of applause for my mom!!" There was clapping, "I'd like to thank my special guests, who came all the way from Orange Beach, Alabama, in AMERICA! My sister Isabella Swan, and her friends Alice, Emmett, and Edward Cullen, and siblings Jasper and Rosalie Hale!" Everyone cheered again.

"Okay, my special proformers are coming on, Enjoy!" Her voice echoed once, then it faded away, and the lights on the stage lit up in the center, casting a large oval of light on a single metal chair. A small, skinny, blond girl flounced onto the stage and Alice hopped up and down.

"Oh my gosh!" She giggled, "Its Natasha Bedingfield!" She bounced up and down clapping wildly.

"Hey everybody!" She said in the microphone, sitting in the metal chair, "Everyone having a good time at Beka's Sixteenth"  
'WOOOOHOOO!' everyone shouted, "I bet you all are!" She laughed and began singing.

The audience swayed from side to side to her song. After her one song was over the lights turned off and fog filled the stage.  
Guys in tight pants and shirts strutted foward, one carrying an microphone stand, and the others plugged in their guntairs/sat in the seat behind the drumset.

A unrecocgnisable beat started, and the singer began singing. The lights faded on a little and a projector cast an image of a Cobra on the back wall behind them.

"COBRA STARSHIP!!" Alice cheered next to me as she swayed to their song. At the end of the song, the boys impersonated women and sashayed about the stage rapping a funny rap. Alice and I giggled and pointed at them.

After the song ended, the stage turned black again and a band I knew started playing.

"**I TOLD YOU I MADE DINNER PLANS...**" The song began and there were 3 spot lights on two equally beautiful brothers, and one neglected ugly Jonas Brother. Nick and Joe being the beautiful ones, and Kevin being the ugly one.

We all rocked out to the Jonas Brothers most popular song **'SOS'**, and of course there was an _! encore !_ and we rocked out once again to **'Hold on'**. Everyone applauded and the lights turned out, and then a rather large spot light was on the whole performance crew, including Rebeka, and a gorgeous woman, who I didnt know.

"Thats all for the performances!" Rebeka shouted, "But you can mingle with the stars if you'd like! Autographs are _**FREE!**_"  
The woman hugged Beka and smiled lovingly at her.

After swarms of people rushed to the stage to get autographs Beka decended, in a different dress (A white sparkly thigh-high dress with a tight bodace area and a looser bottom area), and the beautiful woman followed close behind.

She bounced up to me, "Bella!" She gasped, out of breath, "Wasn't that amazing?" I smiled and nodded.  
She grinned, "Those Jonas Brothers are sensational, not to mention very good looking!" The woman remarked.  
Beka nodded in agreement, "Mom! Have you met Bella yet?" She asked, motioning to me. The woman, who was her mother, and MY MOTHER shook her head.  
"No.. WAIT Isabella Swan?" She asked, turning a light shade of pink.

"Yes, who else?" Asked Beka.  
"Welll... uhhh, Hello dear, I haven't seen you since, well your birth." She chuckled to herself, though I thought it wasnt that funny.  
"Yes, sadly, we havent met before, Mother." She smiled sadly.  
"Seemingly so. Well, you are an exceptionally beautiful girl!" Then in a lower voice, _"Unlike your pig of a father"  
_I smiled sweetly and sized her up for the first time in, well **ever.**

My mother, Renee, was absolutley beautiful. She had high cheekbones, like her children, and a pair of deep chocolate brown eyes. Her nose was petite and of course a slope-nose and had a string of fading freckles strung across the bridge of it, and her small cheeks. Her lips were full, pink, and pouty; and her chin was angled and stubborn. Her hair was boarderline wild, like mine, with a soft tint of red in it. It was softly straightened yet a little bit of natural curl was left in it. Later on, Alice will tell me I look alot like my Mother, almost identical, though, I will deny it with a furious rage.

My mother wore a fushia off the shoulders chiffon empire waist dress. It hung loosely around her small, yet perky chest. A small cluster of four diamonds embedded in a white gold heart, then one dangled from the bottom tip of the heart hung around a white gold chain around her neck. Four Marquee children birthed from Renee, worthy of her loving heart; and one Swan birthed from Renee, unworthy. Her feet were wrapped in soft-strapped peep toe heels in a fushia color to match her dress.

"Oh, yes!" Beka said, rushing to clear up the awkward moment, "These are Bella's friends: Alice, Emmett, and Edward Cullen; and Charles' other children Jasper and Rosalie Hale!" Renee smiled sweetly at them.  
"It is very nice to meet you all. Excuse me for a moment, I must go and speak briefly with my husband, Pierre." Then she stalked off gracefully.  
"God Bella!" Emmett exclaimed, "Your mom is so HOT!" Rose playfully slapped his arm.  
"No really!" Alice said, "Shes gorgeous"  
I nodded in agreement along with the approval of Edward and Jasper.

Heards of people followed a tall elder man, maybe in his late 30's out into the front area, and out the door. Being followers, we followed the crowd, I pushed to the front, and Edward followed me close behind.

The man had scruffy hair, that went down to about halfway over his ears, in a striking white blond color and super tan skin. His face was in close resemblance to Thomas'. He wore a pair of pressed black slacks, a pressed white button up shirt and a tan suede jacket.

"Rebeka dearest." He said to Beka, holding one of her small hands in his rather large one, "For you sixteenth birthday, I bought you something special.." And a man in black pulled up in a bright pink Porsche Cheyenne with sparkles. The rims were bright pink and sparkley, and the windows were heavily tinted.

Beka burst into tears, "OH thanks Dad!" He hugged her and she hugged him back in a death grip. Everyone cheered as she got into her car and honked the horn,  
it was like squeasing a rubber ducky, but times a ZILLION!

She giggled and drove away, the party was finally over. I met up with Alice, Jasper, Rose, and Emmett back in the Hotel, and we all crashed after a nights worth of partying.

* * *

**Well, Woo-hoo to a new chapter? And the ending was rushed, but I was suffering from severe writers block.**

**For some reason, spell check isnt working again, so I appologise for all the errors. I always make them in my un-edited stories, and sadly, this is one of them.**

**R&R!**

**And thanks so much for my supporters, you all help me keep the chapters coming!  
**

**Mrs. Future Edward Cullen.**


	15. Shopping with the CullenHales

**I know, I havent updated in so long, but I hope you enjoy this. It was fun to write.**

**I do not own the Twilight characters**

* * *

"Isabella Swan!" Alice screeched from the doorway, "Get your tiny, whiney cute butt up now or I'll come in there and drag you out myself!" I put a pillow over my head, rolling onto my stomach, "ALRIGHT!" Alice yelled, "I warned you!" Then I felt a bit of pressure on my back and tickling under my arms.

"OHHH!! Alice! GET OFF!" I giggled loudly and thrashed around under her weight. Finally, I used all the force in my body to hoist tiny Alice off of me and stand up triumphantly, "TAKE THAT!" I yelled standing up and sticking my tongue out at her.

Alice crossed her arms over her chest, "I wouldn't be laughing if I were you, I won this battle, my goal was to get you up, and look! You're up!" I rolled my eyes at her and stepped off the bed, landing with a loud 'thump' on the floor.

"Anyways," She said, crossing her legs, and placing her elbows on her knees, and her chin in her hands, "What would you like to do today? Go to a cafe then shopping with me and Rose… Please….!" I sighed, and gave in without a fight, "Oh yay Bella! You are not going to regret it, I swear!!"

So after our non-eventful brunch of crepes and OJ Alice and Rose dragged me off away from the group of guys, who decided to check out the sights to see in Paris.

"Look!" Alice yelled, pointing to a store that I couldn't even pronounce the name, "I think its like a French version of Victoria's Secret!" Alice and Rose cheered while I just slowly backed away.

"No thanks, I'm good. You all go in without me…" I mumbled retreating, but I was caught by Alice who dragged me into the store with an iron grip on my wrist.

"Look Bella!" Alice said, bubbling with enthusiasm, "This would look perfect on you!" She held up a silky object. It was a shirt, or something. I knew that much, but it looked too small.

"Isn't this baby-doll so cute?" Alice said, smiling sweetly.

"Umm, for you yes, for me, not so much." Alice laughed.

"Oh my goodness, Bella, are you kidding me?! Do you honestly think a size extra small will fit me? No! I'm a size small! This is for you."

I gulped at the sight of the silky baby-doll top. It was very skimpy, what would I wear with it anyways?

"Just try it on." Rose said, shoving it at me, "And with these of course, they match perfectly." Rose pushed a pair of tiny silken shorts at me. I gulped and held the small pieces of material in my arms as we shopped some more.

Finally after Alice had picked out about twenty-seven things for each of us to try on, we made our way to the fitting room. I looked down at my heaping pile and examined everything carefully before picking up the least risky looking outfit and slid it on over my bra and underwear.

It was a pair of orange cotton shorts that were about knee length with foreign words written on the sides and a white tank top that ended just above my belly button. I looked pretty good.

I stepped out of the dressing room to find Alice and Rose both in very risky outfits. Alice wore a black and white corset that buttoned down in the front and a pair of black and white underwear that connected to the corset. Rose wore a black one piece lingerie set that I later found out was called a teddy, that was black and lace with a silver heart buckle near the crotch area.

"Bella!! How come you didn't dress all sexy?" Alice said, "You're defeating the purpose! But that does look really cute on you, that is in the yes pile, right Rose?" Rosalie smiled and shook her hips around in the mirror.

"Of course, do I look pregnant in this outfit or do I look okay?" She asked running her hands down the not very noticeable bump on her lower stomach, "Emmett and I only have done it a couple of times on this trip without the lights on, so he doesn't know yet. But I was thinking maybe to do a little strip tease; maybe he'll get the hint?" Alice smirked.

"Of course you should! He would love that, I'm sure of it." Then Alice looked directly at me with a smirk playing across her lips, "Bella, you should show Edward your new clothes after we're done shopping tonight. We are having couple dates, and you two are the only ones who aren't dating anyone…" I frowned at Alice.

"There is no way I'm letting Edward look at me in crotch less panties! I just started my senior year in high school!" My cheeks burnt up with a deep blush and Alice gave me a scornful look.

"Not that clothes Bella, your less sexy lingerie that covers more, so it will leave him wanting more. Silly goose." I blushed deeper and turned back into the fitting room and picked up the first thing I touched, which was a bad idea. In my hands laid the small little silky outfit Alice picked out for me. I gulped and pulled off my safe outfit.

The tiny shorts slid on with ease, and I pulled on the top to find that they fit perfectly. The top showed off a minimal amount of cleavage, which was good for me, and the shorts weren't so bad. The material was soft and comfortable. I liked the way the deep blue color looked against my white skin. The lace around the edges of the shorts or rather underwear and the edges of the v-neck of the top and the bottom seams of the top gave it a playful look. Over all, I loved it.

I skipped out to find Alice in a candy-cane striped floppy lingerie skirt with a matching bathing suit looking top that tied around the neck and around her back. She bounced around and smiled at the reflection in the mirror. As I stepped out, Rose also stepped out in the exact same thing as Alice except instead of candy-cane stripes it was the American flag.

"Woah, that is absolutely gorgeous on you Bella." Alice said, swaying over to me to inspect the fit of the clothes. I blushed.

"Thanks, you two look amazing." Alice just shrugged.

"You look better, by far." I blushed a darker shade of red.

"Go try on the rest, and show us the ones you absolutely love, okay?"

I stepped back into the dressing room, picking up random things and trying them on. I went through a black sparkly thong and a matching corset, which was definitely a no; a pink teddy, which is a one piece, with heart cut outs around the waist area, which was also a no; a dark green pair of cotton pants with white lace around the bottom of the pant legs and around the hip area and a white sweetheart top tank top with dark green lace around the rib area where the white cotton is cut out of, definitely a yes.

I stepped out of the dressing room to see Alice and Rose strutting around in a pair of high heels and mini dresses. They stopped to stare at me.

"That has to be a yes." Alice and Rose said at the same time and I nodded.

"I absolutely love it!" Alice bounced on the balls of her feet. I ran into the dressing room, excited to see what else they picked out.

I ended up buying the orange shorts outfit; the blue silky outfit; the green cotton outfit; a red halter baby doll with lacey underwear underneath; a pair of gray mini shorts with a pink striped on them with a white tank top to go along with it and some matching gray wooly socks; a light blue colored pair of pajama shorts with a patching light blue flimsy cotton shirt; a pink thigh length pair of short pants and a yellow t-shirt with pink French writing all over it; and my most risky one was a brown and green pair of lacey boy-short underwear with a green and brown corset top.

I sighed lugging my bags to the car, and getting in the backseat.

"Wasn't that so much fun Bella?" Rose asked, buckling her seatbelt and turning around in her seat to face me. "Lingerie shopping is always the best, where are we going next Alice?" Alice smiled at me in the rear view mirror.

"Well, more shopping sounds fun." I groaned, rubbing my feet and Rose clapped.

After buying at least ten or eleven outfits Alice declared she was tired and brought me and Rose back to the Hotel to meet up with the boys for their couple dates, I brought my many bags into my room and closed the door, laying back on the bed, and closing my eyes, falling asleep instantly.

"Bella..." A musical voice said to me from behind my closed doors, I sat up instantly.

"Huh?" I asked, getting up and stretching.

"Everyone has just left, do you want to share what you've bought, Alice already hinted to what we should do." I bounded to the door and opened it, taking in the sight in front of me, Edward in a pair of flannel pajama bottoms with no shirt on. His cheeks turned a little red, and he crossed his arms across his chest.

"I'll put a shirt on if you want…" I laughed and smiled sweetly at him.

"No, no, don't you look… fine." He smiled a cute crooked smile and sat himself on my messed up bed.

"So…about those clothes, please don't put on anything, too risky…" I smiled at him and twirled around.

"No worries, I didn't buy that much risky clothes. I won't make you uncomfortable." Then I ran off to my closet and closed the sliding double doors.

I leaned against them and closed my eyes, taking a deep breath before running off to pull on my red and white striped one piece bathing suit with diamond cut outs around my waist and bounced back into the room and posed in front of Edward.

His mouth was open and his eyes were wide. I covered myself self consciously.

"Don't" he said, taking my hands away from my body, "You look amazing." I blushed as his eyes roamed my body. He smiled, "Well, now that I'm done ogling you, I guess the next outfit will be fine, but please, no more swimming suits." I laughed at him and made my way into the closet, shutting the door and pulling off my suit, hanging it up in the closet. Next I pulled on a pair of loose khaki shorts that were mid-thigh length, a very low cut purple v-neck halter top with a razor back black tank top underneath with a pair of purple designer pumps. I smiled at my reflection in the mirror then walked out.

His reaction was the same for every outfit; he crossed his legs and bit his lip. I could see his leg that was supporting the crossed leg bouncing nervously.

I now was left with my lingerie; I decided the orange shorts should be the starting outfit. When I walked out, his eyes were locked on mine and his lower lip was pulled between his teeth.

He let out a long hissing breath and racked his hands through his messy bronze hair, "Wow," He mumbled, "Did I mention how much I love Alice's shopping skills?" I giggled and spun around, and into the closet once again.

The next set was the gray mini shorts and the pink top with the wooly socks. I bounced around before I noticed it made my breasts bounce and stopped. His breathing stopped as his eyes traced down my body, he gulped and crossed his legs tighter. I blushed and giggled then turned back into the closet, not waiting for his remark.

It went on until the green outfit, and the blue outfit was left, minus the green and brown sexy outfit, which I refuse to let him see. I yanked on the green pants and the white shirt and stepped out. Edward was pacing but stopped in mid step to stare at me. A slow smile spread across his face as he took in my outfit.

"This one is my favorite." He said looking at the length of both pieces of the outfit. I knew he would like it. I turned and dashed off, hiding my blush as I entered the closet. I got up the courage to step out in my blue outfit, my cheeks were red, and my hands were shaking.

As he saw me, he gasped, and sat down, immediately crossing his legs.

"Gosh Bella!" He groaned, "Are you trying to kill me?" I smiled sweetly.

"You like?" I asked with innocence in my voice. He shook his head.

"No." He said running a hand through his hair, "I love." I blushed and he looked me up and down, I couldn't help but imagine a lion stalking his prey, a innocent little lamb.

"Well, I better get changed…" I said, walking backwards into the closet.

When I closed the door, I sighed leaning against the wall and ripped off the clothing, pulling on my safe pair of light blue pajama bottoms and the flimsy light blue shirt. As I opened the door I could see Edward making his way out of the room and into the TV room.

"Hey," I yelled, chasing after him, "Wait up!!" He turned with a smile on his face and took in my appearance.

"Good." He sighed, "You're not wearing any of those scary outfits."

I smiled, "I didn't want to put you through too much pain." He laughed sitting on the sofa with a humph.

"What are we going to do for the next four or five hours?" I asked plopping down next to him.

"Well, Alice suggested a movie and some room service, I agree." I smiled.

"Of course, that sounds awesome." He laughed and picked up the room service menu and I leaned over his shoulder to look at it. My upper body was pressed against his arm, and I could feel his skin heat up a little.

"I'll just have a cheeseburger." I sighed, laying back into the couch. He laughed.

"Alright, I'll have one too." Then he picked up the phone and ordered our burgers.

We picked Napoleon Dynamite from the listings of available movies and laid back into the soft couch. His legs were draped over my lap and my head was resting on his hip. It was kind of uncomfortable, but who cares! When he laughed at the stupid jokes my head bounced around on his lap. Suddenly a knock at the door startled me, I let out a soft scream and Edward laughed loudly.

"Its just room service." He said, getting up to answer the door.

He came back a moment later with two trays of food. I shoved my food down my throat and laid back on his hip, enjoying the feeling of him pressed against me.

After a couple of minutes of just plain cuddling, his hand began to rub random shapes and letters into the back of my neck, I could vaguely recognize a 'L' and a 'E'. The feeling of it made me drift off to sleep in a matter of minutes.

My mind was filled with sweet dreams, and Edward.

* * *

**Thanks, R&R**

**Future Mrs. Edward Cullen **


	16. Explainations

**I own nothing.**

I rolled over in my bed, but was surprised to find that rolling would make me fall flat on my face. I sat up to find snoring Edward sprawled across the couch. I rubbed my bruised torso, pretty sure that the fall stunted my growth and sat up to stretch. My back made a series of unattractive pops, and I groaned loudly, before laying back down against his warm side on impulse, which made my cheeks heat up.

"Mmmm..." Edward moaned in his sleep, pulling me closer to him. I closed my eyes, imaging what made him make that delicious noise. I subconsciously started rubbing circles on his smooth bare torso, doodling hearts and smiley faces. He made the noise again but with a more flutter to it, like he was laughing. I slid my fingers lower, a little to the side of his belly button and moved my fingers against his skin in a feather light gesture. He sighed but burst out in a fit of low giggles when I did it a little more aggressively.

"OH STOP IT!" He yelled loudly, flailing around, I tickled him as he hunched over trying to protect his sides.  
"You're so cute when you are defenseless." I said, ceasing my tickle-torture. He smiled and wiped a tear from his eye.  
"I'm glad my vulnerability amuses you." He smirked and wrapped an arm around my waist. I just noticed our position. I was sitting straddling his waist, while my hands were holding his sides. He had is lower lip pulled between his teeth.

"Morni- oh god, am I interrupting anything?" Rosalie stood in the middle of the TV room. She had her hands on her hips and her lips parted.  
My cheeks reddened, and Edward let out a nervous laugh.

"Uh, we were having a tickle fight?" Rosalie laughed and started walking away.  
"Tickle fight my butt, I knew you two would hit it off after we bought Bella those sexy lingerie outfits."

When she walked out I looked down at Edward who was smirking. "I guess we should move." He chuckled, which made me bounce around on his stomach. Bad idea.

"Nahh, lets stay like this for forever..." My eyes widened, and I got off of him, "Wait where are you going?" He asked getting up after me and chasing my retreating form.

"I just cant" I said, turning around and facing him, "I really cant." I whispered, talking more to myself than to Edward.  
"What do you mean?" He asked, rubbing his temples, "You really cant what"  
I took in a shaky breath, "I cant do this, I cant..." Edward looked at me quizzically.  
"Cant do what?" I let out a frustrated shriek.  
"I cant be with you! Its just too complicated! You say one thing and mean another. Then you like me, then hate me! Its just so aggravating!!" Edward cocked his head, then let go of my wrist. He ran a hand through his hair.

"Ohh..." His smile fell, "I-i really don't know what to say"  
I looked at my feet, "I'm sorry..." Edward put a finger under my chin.  
"Don't worry kid," He bit his bottom lip, "I'm totally fine with just being friends." I nodded, feeling a little down.  
"Its alright, I'm fine." He murmured dropping his hands to his sides and sighing loudly, "I'm gonna' go take a shower, see you around Bells." Then he stalked off, I ran a hand through my wild hair. This was probably the worst/best day of my life. Edward showed some emotion to wards me, but then I open my big mouth and ruin it! A tear rolled down my cheek. Why cant life be like fairy tales?

"Hey Bella!" Emmett chirped, but then he stopped mid-step and gaped at me while I cried, "Oh gosh, I'll go get Alice... ALICE!!!" He ran like a wild man through the house screaming her name. After maybe 30 seconds Alice was next to me softly stroking my hair and cooing soothing words.

"Bella..." She sighed, pulling me onto the couch to sit with her, "Does this have to do with my dumb brother?" I nodded, "Did he HURT you!!" I shook my head "N-no, he would never hurt me." Alice rolled her eyes and grumbled something inaudible.  
"Bella, my brother is a dumb, stupid, annoying boy. Just like any other guy, he has no idea what to say to a girl. You know that, whatever he said, just forget"  
I cried harder, "I-its not what he said," I sobbed, "I said it...i said- I cant" Alice gave me a confused look.  
"Why cant you say it?" I rubbed my eye.  
"No, I said to him, I said- I cant." Alice raised an eyebrow.  
"You said you cant? Cant what?" I sniffled.  
"I told him I couldn't be with him, that he was just to confusing. He says one thing, and means something else, and he changes moods too fast!" Alice sighed.

"You told him you couldn't be with him?" I nodded, "Gosh Bella, way to hurt a mans ego." I started crying harder now.  
"OH!! I'm so sorry, Bella! I didn't mean it that way!" She hugged me tighter.  
"I ruined it!" I sobbed, "He wanted me, and I ruined it! Ive waited for ever for him to show me a little emotion, and when he does I refuse him!" Alice hugged me tighter.

We stayed like that for a while her rubbing my back and me sobbing all over her designer nightie. After I felt somewhat better, she took me to my room to take a shower. The hot water rolling down my back calmed my nerves and unknotted my tense back. I scrubbed the new Bvlgari shampoo and conditioner into my hair, and sighed. The smell was amazing, like freshias.

After my shower I changed into a pair of soft cotton shorts, and a famous stars and straps t-shirt and walked into the living room area to find Alice and Edward engaged in a intense staring contest. Alice's upper lip was curled in disgust, and Edward's eyebrows were knitted together.

"Hi guys." I said calmly, though at the moment I wasn't calm at all.  
"Bella. Rose made you breakfast in the kitchen." Alice said, not breaking eye contact with her brother, "Why don't you go eat some breakfast."

I knew what she was doing, and I knew better then to ask what this fight was about. I walked into the kitchen and the sight before me made me gasp.  
Rose was sitting on the counter smiling at me, around her was a huge buffet of pancakes, muffins, sausage, bacon, eggs, hash browns, and anything you can imagine.

"Hey Bella, Good Morning!" She smiled, picking up a muffin and taking a bite of it, "These are so good, I made them myself!" I eyed the food on the table,  
and my stomach growled. Rosalie laughed.

"Go on, try some!" I picked up a plate and piled it high with food. Rose smiled and picked up a plate after me, doing the same thing.

We sat down at the kitchen table together and ate in silence. Rose snuck glances at me every so often. She finally sighed and dropped her fork.

"Bella, I really am sorry for everything Ive done to you..." Rose said, placing her elbow rudely on the table and propping her forehead on her hand.  
"Rose" I said getting up and hugging her, "It's fine, I forgive you. Its no use getting sad over it." Rose looked up at me with watery eyes.

"Bella, remember before Beka's party, when you found out I was pregnant?" I nodded, "When I said it was too bad, about the baby?" I nodded again,  
"And I said I would tell you when I was ready?" I stroked her back.

"Yes, I remember Rose." Rose sighed and rubbed her temples.  
"I'm ready now." Then she took a deep breath.

"Last month I was working at the gym, remember? As a physical therapist?" I nodded remembering how she used to brag about her awesome job, "Well,  
Last month, I was working over time, it was a Friday. I was going to lock up, but then, Frank, one of our managers started talking to me. He's always been the nicest guy, and he never seemed weird at all, he's pretty cute too. Well, Emmett was gone for the weekend, and I was depressed. So when Frank said he would take me out for a drink I agreed. He's my friend, you know, so I didn't suspect anything. So we went to the bar, and I had a couple drinks. When I went to the bathroom, he-he-he put something in my drink..." I gasped and Rose nodded sadly.

"Well... Then so I was drugged, and I had no idea what I was doing. But, I knew I didn't want to, you know, do him. He offered to drive me home, cause I was pretty blitzed. He started driving in circles, totally avoiding Charles's's place, then he pulled over on piece of secluded beach, and he said he's noticed the way I look at him, and he's finally got the courage to make a move. Then he reaches over and tries to take off my shirt. By then I was pretty out, drooling all over myself... I was sloppy drunk. He took all my clothes off, and he brutally raped me... And I was too drugged to respond. He didn't use protection, and I'm not on the pill, it makes me sick." She paused and my eyes were as wide as saucers.

"He left me on the beach to wake up. I was still trashed by the morning, but I found my way home, and a week later I was pretty sick. You can probably guess the rest..." A single tear slid down her smooth cheek.

"OH ROSE!" I cried, holding her to me as she sobbed sadly, "I'm so sorry this had to happen to you." Rosalie cried softly on me until she sniffled and wiped away her tears.

"I haven't told Emmett, he is going to be very, very enraged when he finds out his child is not going to look like him." He rubbed her nose, "But he knows now that I'm pregnant, and hes happy as a clam." I smiled sadly at her, "Don't tell him, I'm not ready for him to know yet." Then she picked up her fork and picked at her food.

Poor Rose, shes been violated, and she was too drugged to defend herself. She must have been really really drugged because when she came home trashed one day, when she was still in her teens, she beat the crap out of Jasper, he was bruised for weeks.

Suddenly, the door to the kitchen flung open and Alice stood in the doorway.

"Bell-aa!" She sang, "I hope you are feeling well-aa!" I laughed at her stupid performance. Rose smirked and Alice danced around the table.

"I hope you had fun in Paris, because we are leaving tomorrow!" I raised an eyebrow at Alice's giddiness.  
"Why such a happy mood?" She shrugged.

"I'm excited for the winter!" I rolled my eyes, it was the beginning of October, so that explains why shes so happy.

* * *

**(I'm done with this chapter, I know its real short, but the main part of it is done)**


	17. Vegans snort when they laugh

**Okay, sorry for my none update streak. I know I like made a million other stories. He he, read them okay?**

**I own nothing**

* * *

It has been a week since we've got home from France. Alice and I had gotten much more closer and Edward and I have been growing apart. I pushed my way through a crowd of people at school to see Edward and some girl I've seen before kissing. _Wasn't it like a couple days ago that he had confessed his love to me? _I ran a hand through my hair and rolled my eyes, this is just like him! And the worst part is: He is sucking face with her in front of my next class. How do I get by? I just sighed and walked towards him slowly. This is going to be dramatic.

"Excuse me, Edward." I said, tapping my foot impatiently. He did nothing but continued to kiss her. I sighed impatiently and pushed him out of the way. If he's going to be rude and irresponsive then I'll be rude back!

"What the hell!" He asked me, his eyes turning a dark shade of his normal green eyes. 

"You were in the way." I told him shrugging.

"You little brat!" I raised an eyebrow, "You are just jealous I got over you." I scrunched up my face in confusion.

"Um, Edward. Last time I checked _I _was the one that refused _you_." Edwards eyes darkened again and he grasped my wrist angrily and pulled me out of the school and into the hallways outside.

"Bella!" He hissed, "What is wrong with you!" I gave him a confused look.

"Wrong with me? WHAT IS WRONG WITH _YOU?_ You're all like 'Oh I love you!' then you go and make out with some slut, then you blow up on me because I try and get into my class!" Edward paced back and forth in front of me.

"Bella, I-i-I'm sorry. I really mean it this time." I narrowed my eyes.

"No, Edward, sorry is not enough now. You've said sorry so many times! It doesn't mean anything any more! You never mean it!" Edward threw me a mean glare.

"Shut up." He said childishly, "Shut up, shut up! I do mean it! But not anymore, you, you, annoying, ugly, turd!" I crossed my arms.

"Yeah, yeah, okay. I'm an annoying, ugly, turd. HOW OLD ARE YOU AGAIN EDWARD? TWO?" Edward took a deep breath.

"I am losing my temper Bella." I narrowed my eyes.

"Go ahead, try me." His eyes darkened again, to almost black. I swear I could see steam rising off of his head.

"Bella..."He growled, "I hate you so much! You are, so hideous! I cannot believe I even liked you! You are such a slut! Kissing me and leading me on, then acting like a total ass about me being with other people, like a little child." I gave him a look.

"What are you talking about? Are you delusional? _You_ are the one leading _me_ on! You come into my life acting like a little vixen and all sexy with the little eyelash thing and suggestive talk, then you go and turn on me like this! You are the same boy I met when I was five! You haven't changed a bit!" Edward growled.

"You're right, I haven't changed. I like it the way I am." He glared at me, and lowered his voice, "Since the moment I met you, every day your face haunted my memories. Since the first time I hit you, I have had bad dreams about this moment. Bella, I have liked you since I set eyes on you, and it disgusts me." My mouth was agape. He is disgusted by his feelings?

"Well, you know what? Screw you Edward. I'd rather you dead." I turned and stalked off, tears brimming my eyes, but I pushed them back. I gasped as a hand grabbed my wrist and pulled me back.

"You're not leaving me again." Edward's lips hit mine as he pushed me onto him forcefully. I tried to angrily fight him off.

"Stop!" I murmured onto his lips, and somehow managed to push him off, but he just kissed me again. I gripped his shoulders and tried to push him away but was pulled against him tighter. Tears rolled down my cheeks as I gave in. He pulled his face from mine and wiped the tears from my cheeks.

"Bella, I am genuinely sorry." He kissed my tear soaked cheek, "I mean it." His nose touched mine as he kissed me again, then he let go of me and I collapsed on the floor. He sighed in defeat and turned to stalk off.

* * *

**(Later that day)**

"Bella! You get back in here and put on this costume!" I hid behind a rack of clothing, trying to stay away from the weird costumes Alice was shoving me into.

"Please Alice!" I murmured, dodging her lunge, "I don't want to go to a Halloween party!" Alice 'psh'ed and pushed me into the dressing room.

"Bella, that's nonsense. You looked so cute in that Alice outfit!" I growled at her and she laughed.

"These better be good." Alice smiled cutely and closed my dressing room door.

On the benches were strange costumes. I picked one up, it was a bunny rabbit outfit. I sighed grudgingly and pulled off my jeans and shirt and pulled the white silky material up my body and zipped up the zipper. It was a tight white halter-top silk dress that hardly covered my butt, and had a extremely low neck-line with a fluffy white bunny tail on the butt. It came with a pair of white bunny ears that had a pink bow in the middle of them. I crossed my arms and stared at my reflection, I looked cute. I pushed open the door and Alice beamed.

"Oh Bella, this costume is so cute!" She grabbed my hand and bounced around happily.

"Thanks, I kinda like it." Alice smiled and pushed me back into the dressing room.

"Kinda is not the right answer! You have to love it. Next!"

I sighed unhappily and pulled off the costume and pulled out the next one. It was a lacy red corset with black straps and a pair of skin tight black leather pants with slashes in the leg area. I yanked them on and fumbled with the corset, but it finally went on successfully. I pushed the devil horns on my head and stared at the mirror.

It was really sexy, and a little over done. My skeleton belly-ring stared me in the face.

"Alice," I sighed stepping out, "This isn't me." Alice smiled.

"You're right, but it's still really nice on you!" I smiled and pushed my way into the dressing room. The next one was also a no.

Finally after a whole bunch I came to a tight black number. It was a shorts and long-sleeve shirt in leather attached with the zipper on the top part unzipped and a gold bikini top under that. The collar had checkers on it, like a racing flag. I loved it. It was a race-girl costume. I slid it on easily and admired myself in the mirror.

"Oolala!" Alice said beaming.

"I love this Alice." Alice smiled happily.

"I didn't think you'd like it! I'm so glad, you look awesome!" I ran hand down the my side, the leather felt warm from being so tight against my body for so long.

"I think I'll get it." Alice smiled happily then went into her dressing room insisting I stayed out and waited for her.

In a flash she came back out wearing a short fluffy black skirt with a fuzzy pink poodle on it along with an elbow length pink fuzzy shirt that came up to about below her rib cage.

"Alice!" I chirped, "You look so cute!" Alice twirled around in her fluffy skirt and laughed happily.

"I love it, don't you? It's so giddy and cute! Like me!" She bounced around and flung her skirt around then walked calmly back into the dressing room. What is with these Cullens? I can't keep up with their sudden mood changes!

"Hey Alice," I said, making my way back into my dressing room, "What is everyone else dressing up as?" Alice huffed.

"I only know about you and me, everyone else wouldn't let me take them shopping!" I stepped out of the dressing room to find an already pouting Alice outside my door.

"Oh, that really stinks! Now we can't couple up!" Alice gave me a sad look.

"That's exactly what I was thinking!" She shrugged her shoulders and pulled her trembling lower lip between her teeth.

"It's alright Alice, I'm sure their costumes are presentable! Brighten up!" Alice smiled sheepishly.

"I don't know what I'd do without your modesty Bella. You are the best friend a girl can ask for!" She hugged me happily then grasped my hand with hers and we skipped to the cash register together, giddy like school girls.

* * *

On the day ofthe Halloween Party I was a total wreck. That day in school I caught Edward kissing the French exchange student Veronique. I almost barfed at the way she kissed, I do **NOT** want to try "_french_ kissing". Then, after that he fell out of a janitor's closet clutching a different girl to him conveniently when I walked by! What a player! I swear I'm going to loose my mind trying to figure out what the heck he's doing with his life!

"Bella, you're thinking too much and scrunching your eyebrows up, it causes wrinkles." Carrie stated while examining the coke can she had in her hands, Alice nodded in approval of Carrie's statement and Emma scrunched her eyebrows.

"I think Bella should be able to think whenever she wants! She is a beautiful, independent girl!" Alice smiled at Emma, who gave her a pretty half-smile.

"Thanks Emma," I said, then I turned to look at Carrie who was all too interested with the coke's shape, "What are you doing?" Carrie peered at me cross-eyed.

"I want to see what a coke can looks like cross-eyed!" I gave her a strange look.

"Carrie, sometimes I wonder what planet you migrated here from..." Carrie smiled.

"I've always wanted to be refereed to as an Extraterrestrial!" I rolled my eyes and Alice giggled.

"Carrie," She laughed, "You are such a undercover NERD!" Carrie flicked Alice and smiled.

"I so am, actually!" We laughed at her honesty.

I was pulled back into my thoughts when I saw Edward chatting up another girl, one I've never seen before.

"You see who Edward's talking to?" Alice whispered into my ear, I nodded, "She's a Vegan Non-Violence representative for our school and regularly protests at any Fast food place by laying under the tires of drive-thru cars. She has the highest Criminal record in our school!" I eyed the girl, she was rail thin and had long straight strawberry blond hair and a fury of red freckles strewn across her nose and cheeks. I could tell she had a snorty laugh by the look of her, she just screamed "I snort when I laugh and have a high pitched valley girl voice and say 'like' after every like word like OMG!" I rubbed my temples.

"Her name's Tanya Klein, she 'claims' to be related to Calvin Klein. I highly doubt it." I rolled my eyes, "And, she has the most obnoxious laugh, she snorts like a pig!" I almost screamed AHA! but held it in, I'm good!

Alice gave me a strange look, "What are you all giddy about? Meet your new soul mate?" I laughed at her and rolled my eyes.

"Yes, I just _love_ the snorting valley girl." Alice raised an eyebrow at my valley girl comment.

"Who said anything about valley girl?" She glanced at Edward and Tanya and grinned, "Her voice is deeper than Edward's." My throat burned with held in sobs of laughter. I finally burst and laughed loudly and Alice followed suit.

"I am seriously considering telling Edward to dress up as Tanya for Halloween, He'd look great in a 'Save the Harp Seals!' shirt, a hemp bra, and a pair of biodegradable pants!" Alice and I continued to roll on the floor in tears while Tanya eyed us from far away, rolling her eyes.

**Okay, well I had to add Tanya into the mix, because I loved what I did with her. I will write more, possibly by tonight cause I'm excited to write about Halloween!**

**R&R people!**


	18. Underage drinking

**Thanks for all the reviews, I'd like to answer some questions (for a change)**

**1) Yes this story _will _be solved but it wouldn't be fun if I just push them together and said "OKAY! This stories over!" so I'm dragging it out, I hate when people start stories off like I do with them hating each other and in the second chapter they are all lovey dovey, it isn't realistic!**

**2) This is a popular question: Why would Edward be making out with all the girls in school when he supposedly loves Bella so much? Okay,well, some people have different ways to cope with rejection, and Edward was just rejected by Bella, a number of times, so he goes on a rant making out with every girl in school because he's lost all confidence in himself and he needs to be reassured every minute that he's hot, cause that's how I made him.**

**3) What's with Edward's crazy mood swings? Edward's family is a little bi-polar if you haven't noticed, I kinda added that in their because in Twilight when Edward and Bella are in the meadow Edward's mood was changing every second and I made the whole family like that.**

**Okay, that's enough for now, ON TO THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

"OW ALICE!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, she was currently giving me a 'Bella extreme make over' and was pulling my hair around and messing it up.

"What are you yelling about in there girls?" Came the voice of Esme.

"I'm just doing Bella's hair for the party mom!" Alice explained and Esme chuckled.

"I wish you the best for luck Bella, be nice Alice" Then Esme closed the door and walked away.

"What are you doing Alice? Braiding my _scalp?_" Alice chuckled.

"No, I'm not that talented, I'm trying to make your hair look less little girl and more sexy!" I rolled my eyes, "The finished product is going to be amazing, I'm so excited!" She hopped around and the curls she made in her short cropped hair bounced with her.

She was wearing her pink poodle costume with a pair of black and pink stilettos. Her hair was curled in tight spiral curls with a black and pink headband pulling them away from her face. Before she started attacking me she put on some blush to make her cheeks rosy, and some fake eyelashes to make her look all innocent and cute, but with a wild side.

"Are you finished yet?" I sighed, trying to get comfortable in the hard chair Alice had me sitting in. 

"Yes, but we still have make up to do so hold your horses!" I rolled my eyes as Alice turned me and began attacking my face with different tools.

After she was done she turned me in the chair and revealed me to myself. I gasped in shock.

My hair was braided in two french braids that only went on for the top of my head, then the rest of my hair was curled in really small springy curls. I had a light shade of blush on my cheeks with fake eyelashes like Alice, and smokey eyes. Alice added a last touch of a light pink lip gloss and clapped her hands.

"Bella, you look adorable!" I smiled at my reflection.

"I don't look like myself Alice." Alice smiled.

"That's the point, now were'd you put your boots?" I rolled my eyes and pointed to her bed where my knee-high leather stiletto boots sat.

"Edward is going to explode when he sees you Bella, I swear." I wrinkled my forehead and glared angrily at her.

"I don't care what Edward thinks, I didn't dress like this for him" Alice just backed off and gave mean innocent smile.

The stairs were not my friend, I almost tripped down them a number of times. At the bottom of the steps stood my family and Alice's family all dressed up.

"Dad? Why are you guys dressed up too?" Charles just shrugged.

"Ingrid, Esme, Carlisle, and I are going to an adults costume party tonight at the Country Club" Esme smiled warmly. She looked amazing in her Greek Goddess out fit, it was long and cascaded down her body in small ripples and fit snugly to her beautiful figure.

Carlisle stood proudly beside his beautiful wife wearing a white Greek God toga dress thing with a gold robe over his shoulder and strappy Greek-man sandals.

Jasper, like always, was wearing a Union soldier outfit, since he is completely obsessed with wars and such. Emmett was wearing a very groovy hippie outfit including a long loose vest thing with red tassels and a pair of flair pants with a large blond Afro. 

Rosalie on the other hand wore a very tight and lacy french maid outfit with sort of a corset lace up in the front and carried around a feather duster. Ingrid and Charles were dressed as Cowboy's and Cowgirls, looking very cute with Ingrid's rather large baby-filled stomach. 

Lastly, Edward stood in a very handsome Prince Charming costume polishing his nails against the blue jacket boredly. He glanced up at me standing there and blushed a light shade of pink which made me blush. I crossed my arms across my chest and cleared my throat awkwardly.

"Well, we should probably get going..." Emmett said, making his way towards the door, his blond Afro bobbing around on his head, which made me laugh. Emmett turned and gave me a mean glare, "Girlfriend, please. You are just jealous of my beautiful physic!" I rolled my eyes and Rosalie hit Emmett on the back of the head with her feather duster and Emmett pouted. Rose just rolled her eyes.

"Let's get going." Jasper said rushing to the front door, I followed him warily, pulling down the shorts to make them longer. 

"You look fine," Jasper assured me, "There's nothing to be ashamed of. We all think you look beautiful, I can tell." I smiled sadly at Jasper, "Come here" He said opening his arms to me, "I know I've said this once before, but I haven't been the best of brothers, but I'm trying to make it up to you, really. We all are trying to get along." I patted his back and smiled at him slowly.

"Thanks for everything Jasper, you always know how to cheer me up." Jasper smiled and flicked my nose.

"Don't be so blue, Panda Bear; He's just a hair flip" **(That's a real quote from my life, thanks to Ian Holtzworth, my best friend. lol)** Jasper flicked his hair and smiled at me with twinkling humor in his eyes.

"Sometimes I wonder about you Jazz." Jasper pushed me and I stumbled forward and grasped the door frame for support and he laughed at my clumsiness.

"Jazz!" Alice whined, "My hand's missing yours!" Jasper chucked and yanked me by the arm to Alice and twined his fingers with hers. Her cheeks filled with color and he brushed his free hand against her cheek and murmured something in her ear that made her blush darker. I smiled at the cute couple as I jumped into the backseat of Jasper's BMW X5 and buckled my seat belt.

"Hey," A smooth voice said to me as a white ruffled sleeve buckled the person's body next to mine seat, "I like your costume, it's very attractive." I turned and gave Edward a wary look, which he shrugged off, "Listen..." He began but I held up a hand to stop him.

"Edward, now is not the time to talk about this," He nodded and looked out the window with solemn eyes. I turned in my seat and looked out the window.

After a long, and cute ride, due to Alice and Jasper's mushy cooing, we pulled into none other than Tyler Crowley's driveway which cued me to exit the car and ring the door bell.

Tyler answered, hands full of red plastic cups, "Hey Bella, wow, you look... amazing, come on in!" I smiled shyly and walked in, Tyler's eyes were locked on my imaginary cleavage and he wouldn't stop staring. I crossed my arms uncomfortably.

"Alice, Jasper, Edward, Emmett, Rosalieeee..." Tyler greeted them all with a smile on his face, "I haven't seen Emmett, Jasper, and Rose in so long! It's such a pleasure to have you guys here, Hey! There's a bartender over there -he points to a nice silver bar being manned by a blond girl in a tight silver dress- and the dance floor is upstairs and downstairs. Have a nice time!" He walked away pushing his nerd glasses up his nose. Yes, Tyler _was_ dressed up as a nerd, and it was funny seeing him in Ercal jeans and suspenders. 

"Well, this looks fun" Rose stated, staring the bar down with longing. Emmett rubbed the small round spot on her stomach.

"It's alright Rosy, Daddy'll keep you sober and havin' a blast!" Rosalie smiled appreciably at Emmett who grinned like a little kid.

I saw a flash of strawberry blond and turned to see Edward talking to that weird Tanya girl again, she was dressed up as Hermine Granger from Harry Potter with a tiny Hogwarts dress and a yellow and red striped tie dangling into her small cleavage. 

Rosalie covered up her snicker with a cough, "Her boobs are as big as bee-stings." She whispered into my ear. I choked on the coke Alice gave me and spit it out on the floor. Rosalie slapped her knee playfully and clasped my hand as we stumbled around, drunk on laughter.

We laughed by Edward and Tanya who both eyed us for different reasons.

**Third Person P.O.V**

Tanya stood next to Edward chatting him up about next year's football team while Edward looked around the room for another girl to take his mind off of what has been happening lately with Bella, when Rosalie and Bella stumbled by in a fit of laughter.

_Are those two drunk already?_ Tanya thought, wrinkling her nose, _Is that Rosalie Hale? I thought she was knocked up? Oh well, her babies will be deformed, like I care._

Edward just rolled his eyes at the two's strange behavior but secretly wished he was acting foolish with the two, _This dimwit here doesn't know the difference between a Quarterback and a Linebacker! Where the hell is that french girl? I need a drink..._

Bella and Rosalie continued their walk of laughter until they ran into Tyler Crowley who checked Bella out shamelessly, _Did she grow or something? Her body is BANGIN!_

**Bella P.O.V**

Rose and I stumbled into Tyler Crowley who dumped his beer all over some guy's head, but was oblivious to it because his eyes were attacked to my cleavage. 

"Urm, Hi Tyler." Rose said, hugging her arm around my shoulder, Tyler's eyes grew wide.

"H-hey R-rose, Bel-lla." His articulation was as good as a bumbling monkey, Rose and I exchanged glances and almost peed our pants from held in laughter.

"Are you g-guys enjoying the p-party?" Again we glanced at each other and chuckled under our breath.

"Yep," I replied simply.

"W-well, I have to go to the bathroom e-excus-se me" When he left we burst into hysterical laughter, which was weird because nothing was funny.

"Gosh, Bella, you make me love having a step-sister." My cheeks turned red and she smiled.

"Don't be all blushy, dearest, It's nothing to be embarrassed about!" I took a deep breath and we both continued scrounging the place for something entertaining to do.

Finally we decided to dance, since dancing was Rose's forte, and she wanted to be the whole dance teacher.

We walked onto the dance floor, hand in hand and she gripped my hips and explained the mechanics of the whole 'grinding' thing. 

"You just move your hips to the beat, watch me." She let go of me and I turned around to watch her do this whole belly-dancing thing, then drop to the floor slowly and bring her body back up really fast while maintaining her belly-dancing thing. 

"See, that's what I want you to learn to do." She gripped my hips again and began moving them with her hands to the beat of the song.

"See, it's not so bad!" She smiled when I could do it by myself, in no time Rose had taught me how to do most of the moves she could do.

"Now, it's time to try it out, hold on. I have to get you a boy. Remember your goal. When he's panting you know you've done a good job." I blushed and Rose walked away and came back a minute later with a guy in a Zorro suit, he was kind of cute, in that 'I look like a girl' kind of way. But, Edward looked better.

Rosalie pushed me into him and rested his hands on my hips while I swayed around to the music moving my hips in circular movements, then dipping lower in the appropriate parts. I could feel the guy's breathing become shallower, after another song he was panting on my neck, which was my qoue to make a dramatic exit. I dipped down really low and came back up, sticking my butt out and shaking it, then turned, patted his chest and grabbed Rose's hand and ran off. The guy stood still stunned.

"That was amazing Bella! You're a PRO!" We high-fived and began to try and find Emmett.

"Yeahhh mannn.." A voice similar to Emmett's dragged out. We both quirked up and eyebrow and snuck around the corner to see Emmett sitting with some guy talking in a really dazed hippie voice.

"Hey HunBun!" He cried out when he saw Rose and I peeking at him curiously, "How;s my baby doing in there?" He immediately ditched the guy he was sitting with and gripped Rose's hips and pulled her to him, capturing her mouth with his. I gagged and walked away from the whole love-fest and into the next room, where I saw Edward, Alice, and Jasper talking while Tanya hung on Edward's arm beaming proudly.

I walked towards them and smiled at Alice happily.

"Hey Ali, what's going on?" Alice gave me a skeptical look.

"Nothing, dearest, just talking with Edward and... Tanya..." Tanya snickered.

"You must be Bella." A man's voice asked me right on time when Tanya opened her mouth to talk. I gave her a weird look and turned to see who said that. Nobody was behind me. Is this a joke? I turned to look at Alice and raised an eyebrow. She covered her mouth and snickered innocently.

"Uh, yeah, I'm Bella." Tanya smiled sweetly.

"I've heard so much about you." Her voice was distracting me, it's like she switched voices with Emmett or something!

"Oh, well, I really haven't, well, heard anything about you." Tanya began to laugh, it started off as a soft chiming giggle, which wasn't so bad, but then I swear it sounded like a pig was in the room. Giggle giggle SNORT! Giggle SNORT giggle giggle! My eye twitched and I raised an eyebrow in Edward's direction.

"Oh, you are so modest! I know Edward here must be telling you all about me!" She squeezed his arm and Edward rolled his eyes.

"Uh, no actually, This is the only time I've heard about you." Tanya's innocent smile faltered.

"O-oh, well, it's still very nice meeting you." The laugh started again and soon all of us were excusing ourselves to go about different things.

"Uhh yeah, OH! I see Emmett over there, bye hunny!" Jasper rushed off and into a far away room.

"ALICE, my goodness! This is our song! Excuse us, by Edward!" Alice and I ran off, I turned to see Edward excuse himself, heading the opposite direction. 

"Thank god!" Alice sighed leaned against me while we danced, "That girl is atrocious! I swear one day I am going to beat her up!" I gave Alice a smile.

"I'll help, she is so, ignorant to everyone thinking she's annoying!" Alice grinned like a devil.

"No, she knows, she just likes to show off to people she doesn't know." I rolled my eyes.

"Well, she made a first impression all right, with that man voice and pig laugh!" Alice and I shook with laughter and danced around giddily. Suddenly Jasper appeared with Emmett, Rose, and Edward in tow.

"Partner up everyone! Let's dance the night away!" Rose announced and grabbed Emmett's large masculine body and ground herself to him. Alice and Jasper swayed together and Edward and I stood awkwardly shuffling our feet.

"You wanna?" He asked and I blushed.

"You don't have to ask Edward." He gave me a half-hearted sigh, "Let's just dance and have fun, and forget about everything."

He eyed me suspiciously as I picked up the beat and swayed my hips slowly to the rhythm. He let out a slow breath and placed his large hands on my small hips and stood a bit away from me. It felt awkward, like a 5th grade dance when nobody knew how to dance and just swayed together. As a faster song started I got into my groove and backed a little into Edward. His chest pressed against my back, and I felt like I was grinding against his thighs, not his man-parts. We danced half-heatedly for that song and the next until a really fast Spanish song played and I got into it. He lowered himself a little and danced with me the way he was supposed to. 

I felt hot, and my stomach was cramping from swishing my hips so much, but I kept going. My abs clenched and I felt a cold droplet of sweat trickle down my spine. I ground harder into Edward and his breath hitched. Rosalie's voice entered my head _"When his breath is hitched, you know you've got him."_ It's time to take out the big guns. I smiled to myself as I did what Rose called the "Shakira slides down the wall" move where you place you feet together and move your hips in a belly-dancing way while sliding down the length of the guy's body like sliding down a wall while dancing. I added a twist by sliding down his body, then popping my legs open and sliding my butt back up faster than my upper body. Edward's breath was labored, but he wasn't panting, not yet!

I continued to grind into him and he continued to breath shallowly. I swirled my hair around and pivoted, facing him. I slid a leg between his and ground on his hip while he gave me a intense look. We stayed like that for a while, locked into each others gaze. I found confidence to pull away from his gaze long enough to slide down his leg, and slip through the space between his legs and stand behind him. He chuckled and turned around to dance some more with me. _"If he turns around to dance with you again, that means he likes it."_ Rose gave me some good pointers. We danced together for a long time, for about I don't know 10 other songs, until they decided to play "The monster mash" and Edward and I exchanged disgusted looks and exited the dance floor.

Alice gripped my arm while bouncing up and down, "You should have seen his face when you were dancing together! His eyes were rolling around in his head!" I scrunched up my eyebrows at Alice and gave her an evil glare.

"Shut up! You're gonna' make me blush." Alice chided me about blushing and pulled me to the bar, "Under aged drinking is always fun. Only if you promise to have only one." I nodded and promised and she handed me a red cup, which I sipped slowly from. My tongue was instantly coated with the taste of what smelt like strong alcohol. 

"Hey." A husky voice said from behind me, I turned to look at the owner of the voice. Before me stood a very tall guy with sun-kissed russet tan skin and boyishly shaggy brown hair. He smiled big and extended his hand.

"I'm Jacob Black." I gave his hand a small shake and blushed. His cheeks reddened a little too.

"I'm Bella." He smiled.

"That name suits you, Bella, beautiful." My cheeks reddened, and he took that as a confidence boost.

"Wanna' go dance?" I gave him a wary look.

"Nah, I just finished dancing and I'm a little tired." Jacob eyed my cup.

"Your cup's getting empty, let me go get you another glass." I opened my mouth to protest but he left and came back with another and handed it to me, taking mine and chugging the rest of it.

He wrinkled his nose, "I hate straight up Vodka." I eyed the mixed contraption in my hands.

"What is this?" I asked sniffing it.

"Rum and Coke, so how old are you? 20?" I gave him a 'are you kidding me?' look and he smirked, "I'm 21" I gulped, old, old ,old!

"Yeah, I'm only 19..." _lie_. What I really should've said was, _"I'm turning 17, you perv!"_ but I felt kind of bad telling him the truth.

"Oh, you look older." I shrugged.

"I'm wearing a ton of make up." Jacob laughed and brought me by my wrist to a couch by the dance floor.

"So what college do you go to?" I panicked, college? OH DEAR!! Think Bella think! I took a swig of the drink and gulped it down. It was sweet with a hint of something fiery. I took another gulp.

"I go to University of Miami." Jacob gave me a weird look.

"Oh, why are you in Alabama?" I took another gulp and felt my head slightly spinning.

"I'm visiting relatives." He smiled, and his face blurred for a second, but it came back in better focus. I took another drink.

"Do you like the drink?" I nodded, drinking some more, "Kathy mixed it up for you, _just for you."_ My mind was spinning, and I felt weird. I don't think I was drunk, I think I was... drugged.

**Edward P.O.V**

"Hey Edward, have you seen Bella?" Alice asked, she had been missing for at least a hour.

"No, actually, I was just thinking about her though. How long has she been missing." Alice looked at her clock.

"About an hour and a half." My heart squeezed. What if she's dead, or being raped?

"We have to find her Alice." I looked around in a frenzy and spotted a small leather clad body bouncing around to the rhythm of the music in the next room. The girl shook her hair wildly and sang along to the song. I sighed and rubbed my temples. She was fine. The girl turned and I realized it wasn't my Bella.

Behind me I heard a slurred voice, "Jake, what's the capital of New York?" A rumbling voice replied.

"Albany." The slurred voice laughed and I turned to find my Bella sitting on some guys lap with her leather top off only wearing the gold bikini top. I double took her staring at her smooth creamy flesh but then remembered she was seated on some other guy's lap.

"Bella!" I said, making my way to her, she smiled dreamily.

"Eddie-kins, whats cracka-lackin'?" I raised an eyebrow.

"How many drinks did you have?" Her eyes were glassy and rolled around her head.

"She's fine, bro, leave her alone." The guy said.

"No she's definitely not, look at her!" The girl took a hard glance at Bella.

"She looks fine to me." I tapped my foot and reached for Bella.

"What are you doing, man?" The guy asked.

"I'm taking _my_ Bella home." He gave me a weird look and allowed me to remove her from his lap. I walked away, cradling her in my arms bridal style.

"What's wrong with Bella?" I gave Jasper a hard look.

"Some jerk got her drunk, lets go home."

Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie followed me out to the car where I placed Bella in the back seat of Jasper's car and buckled her seat belt. She stared at me happily.

"Edward, I feel dizzy." She stated, grasping the air near my arm.

"Bella, that's what happens when you're drunk." She gave me a weary look.

"Jake gave me a bunch of drinks made by Kathy, especially for m-me." I raised an eyebrow. Who's Kathy? The bartenders name is Marrissa.

"Who's Kathy?" I asked, Bella shrugged.

"Dunno." She slurred. I grabbed the side of her face and peeled her eyes open wider, her pupils were massive, almost covering her whole iris.

"ALICE!" I yelled the windows shook.

Alice scurried into the car and plopped herself down on the other side of Bella, I turned Bella's face towards Alice and she gasped in horror.

I have never seen anyones pupils so large!

"I think she's immensely drugged." Alice nodded in agreement.

Bella giggled and grabbed at my waist.

"Where's your lolly pop Eddie-kins? Hiding in your pants?" Alice snickered and I gave her a mean look.

"Bella, I do not have a lolly pop." Bella's eyes widened, if that seems possible.

"Are you... fixed? All boys have lolly pops! O-oh, wait," She slurred, "I saw'ded your lolly pop with bine-oc-ulars!" My cheeks heated up and she giggled.

"I maded you BLUSH!" That was enough.

"I'm riding with Emmett, take care of Bella for me Alice." Alice gave me a panicked look and begged me not to leave, I finally gave in and sat down next to Bella.

**(All costumes in my profile)**

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. It was sorta ExB.**

**R&R**


	19. Spiderpig vs Chewbacca

**I don't own anything.**

**Bella P.O.V.**

I awoke in Alice's bed.

"Good Morning, sunshine." Alice cooed next to me, she smiled sleepily.

"Hey there, Alli." Alice snorted and turned to lay her chin on my shoulder.

"Well, are you feeling a little bit better? You barfed a couple times last night." I gave her a wary look.

"Please tell me that was all just a dream." Alice cocked an eyebrow.

"You remember all that?" I nodded, Alice gave me a pointed look, "You snitch! I can't believe you sold me out to my brother! I just went to check on Esme down stairs and he kept winking at me!" I burst into a fit of laughter.

"He winks at you now?" Alice gave me a frightened look.

"AND BLOWS KISSES!" I wrinkled my nose.

"That's actually really... funny Alice, he's taking this whole thing quite well."

"This whole thing? Bella! Are you missing a piece of your mind? You sold me out, you punched Emmett in the face, then tried to seduce Edward!" My cheeks heated up.

"Actually, I was trying to forget that part."

_**ALICE P.O.V FLASHBACK**_

I watched again as Bella tackled Emmett to the ground, this time saying a Rhino was charging him.

"Bella, I love you, but get off now!" Emmett laughed pushing her away. She gave him an insane look and charged the door, knocking herself unconscious.

"BELLA!" Edward and I yelled running to her aid.

"Wee-slaw..." She moaned, grasping her forehead, "Wee-slaw..." Bella moaned again.

"Are, you alright?" I asked her, she nodded and stood up.

"Yes."

Emmett opened the door, and we dragged Bella inside and set her on Esme's suede couch.

"BELLA DON'T DROOL ON ESME'S COUCH!" Emmett yelled, trying to save the cushion she was drooling on. He lifted her up and sat her up-right.

"No, no, no, NO! I wanna' lay." She groaned.

"You can't drool on that, Esme will be very mad." He said calmly.

"I don't care." Emmett gave her a mean glare.

"Listen up, lady. I am not the one who got drugged by some moron, and I'm not going to be the one who gets in trouble because Esme's suede couch was ruined, **_AGAIN_**!" Bella gave him a mean look.

"You poopy!" She yelled and cocked back a fist and punched Emmett square in the nose.

"OW, ow, OW, OW!" Emmett yelled, gripping his red nose.

"Tehehe." Bella giggled and laid down again on the couch.

"Bella!" Jasper yelled, running to her, "Remember, never take the path that leads to violence. You just ruined Emmett's pretty face. And probably all his chances to be a model." Emmett fake-sobbed.

"He yelled-ed at me." Bella pouted, meanwhile: Edward was laying on the floor clutching his stomach and laughing, Emmett was bursting with fake-sobs, Bella's eyes were glassy again, and she had this weird evil smile on her face, and Jasper had taken on a motherly-non-violence personality.

"Will you guys be quiet down here! I'm trying to sleep!" Carlisle came storming down the stairs, "Oh my word, Bella, are you alright?" Bella stuck her tongue out a Emmett who continued to fake-sob.

"Oh, she's fine." Jasper said, straightening up from his scolding position, "Bella, is... just very... TIRED!! That's it, tired, uh huh." I nodded and grabbed Bella's small wrist and yanked her off of the couch.

"We were just, uh, going upstairs, right Bella?" Bella's eyes were rolling around in her head, and she slumped against me.

"By the beard of Zeus!" Carlisle cried out, "ESME BRING ME MY EMERGENCY KIT PRONTO!"

"No, no, no, Dad, she's fine, we... prom-, err, assure you. She's just tired." Edward said, standing in front of Bella and I.

"No, she isn't Edward. I can see from here that she has massively dilated pupils. Where were you guys this evening, hm?" He casually strolled down the stairs and pushed Edward out of the way, "Yes, just as I expected, she is on a form of speed. She will be experiencing many hallucinations. Please be gentle. FALSE ALARM ESME, YOU CAN GO BACK TO SLEEP!" He smiled at all of us, patted Bella's cheek while clicking his tongue and walked back up the stairs.

"Wow, I didn't think Dad would be so calm about this." Emmett said, tapping his chin.

"I know, seriously." Edward said, helping me carry Bella up the stairs, "Many hallucinations? Well, that explains her tackling you Emmett, and that lolly pop stuff. What was with her saying she's seen my lower region with binoculars?" I cleared my throat.

"Oh, I guess she imagined that, right?" Edward gave me a curious look.

"You wouldn't have anything to do with this, Alice dearest, hm?" I looked away from him, "I know how you get bored easily, and how you have the weirdest obsession with getting into other people's business... it's like you know everything and anything about anyone." He contemplated this as I took a deep gulp.

Bella's eyes fluttered open and she smiled slowly, "Alie-bear, you wan' com' ober my casa tomorrow 'n' wachh Eddie-poo do more puch-ups?" My cheeks heated up and I bit my lip.

"Bella, I don't know what you're talking about. Watch Edward do push-ups?" Edward gave me a side-glance.

"Yes Bella, please inform me, I would really like to know what is going on."

Bella smiled and slurred, "Awice showed me your pee-pee Eddie kins." Edward blushed, but then turned towards me, glaring.

"Are you spying on me, Alice? Huh? Is that what you're doing?" I gulped.

"I'm sorry Edward, I just... was... bored. Yeah, and well, Bella's liked you for so long, and well... I decided that shewouldliketoseeyounakedandmaybeshewouldbelessshyaroundyou, you know?"

Edward blinked once, then grinned, "Oh really now, Alice? Do you have a little incestuous crush on your baby bro?" My mouth dropped.

"NO!! NEVER!! EVER!! EWWWWWWWW!" Edward winked.

"You don't have to say anything, your eyes tell me the whole story. I'll keep my door unlocked." Then he set Bella down on my bed and strode out, giving his butt a playful slap at the door and making a little lion growl noise.

"EWWW!! EDWARD!! GET YOUR BUTT-SLAPPING SELF OUT OF HERE!" He chuckled and blew me a kiss before leaving.

I sighed and laid down next to Bella, "You are a snitch, Bella." She snored, "When you wake up, you're going to die." She continued to snore. I sighed and pulled off my costume and stepped into my pink flannel pajama short shorts and a white lacy tank top. I slipped on a fluffy pink head band and my white ballerina style slippers and turned to look at Bella. She was sprawled across my bed snoring. Her costume looked very uncomfortable to sleep in. I pulled the leather outfit off and grabbed a pair of soft blue cotton pajama shorts and a matching blue cotton t-shirt with white flowering on it. I slipped a pair of white socks on her feet and pulled her curled hair into a messy ponytail.

After she was ready for bed I went and brushed my teeth, then slipped into my pink bed and pulled the covers over Bella and I. I instantly fell asleep.

"Mmmm..." I heard next to me, "Edward..." I opened one eye. Bella was laying on her stomach and groaning.

"Bella?" I asked she began to snore again. I closed my eyes and fell asleep again.

I woke a second time because I was freezing and realised Bella was missing out of my bed.

"Bella?" I called. No answer. I saw that the door to my room was open.

"Bella?" I called into the hallway. No answer. I leaned onto the railing outside my second-floor room and glanced down at the pitch black first floor. There was no lights on. I crept up the stairs to the third floor. A light was on under Emmett's door. I pressed my ear to the door, ther was a sort of weird clinking noise. I knelt and peeked under the door. Emmett was sitting on the floor, bench pressing a ton of weights. Okay, so no Bella.

I crept further down the hallway around the banister of the stairs. There was also a light on in Edward's room. I pressed my ear to the door. I heard voices talking.

"Eddie-pooh, will you ever like me?" Bella's slurred voice asked. There was a rumbling laugh.

"I dunno." Bella made a sad noise.

"Dunno, hm, Would you like me if I were blond?" Edward chuckled.

"I don't really like blonds." She giggled.

"How 'bout if I was taller?" Edward 'hm'ed.

"Nah, I like shorter girls." Bella giggled again.

"How about if I had more curves?" Edward chuckled.

"That would help. But you are perfect the way you are." Bella made a sad-happy sound.

"Would you like me if I took off my shirt?" My eyes widened.

"Uhhh..." Edward mumbled incoherent things, "Well... I wouldn't stop you, and I would like it." My mouth dropped. NO WAY!

I heard a ruffling sound.

"Can I kiss you, sugar-muffin?" Bella slurred.

"STOP NOW!" I yelled as I swung open the door. Bella was sitting on Edward's lap and his eyes were as wide as saucers. She wasn't topless, thank god, but her hair was mussed.

"Alice in Wonderland!" Bella squealed.

"Alice, I.. didn't do anything" Edward said pushing Bella off him and standing up.

"I heard everything Edward." He gulped, "You handled everything well, besides the topless thing, naughty naughty." He blushed.

"I am a teenage boy, alright?" Bella giggled.

"Edward, I see you in blue and purple!" She did a very wild-looking roll on the floor and 'ooohhh'ed.

"Well, I better get her down stairs." Edward chuckled.

"She's been ranting on about how she wants to go to Disney World. And she hates Starfruit." I chuckled, "She also had a weird hallucination that she was in a rabbit hole and I was Chewbacca, it was really funny. She was making Wookiee noises at me and asking me if she could brush my hair." My stomach hurt with contained laughter.

"That is hilarious! I wish I was here listening to that one!" He smiled.

"That's not the best one, she also hallucinated she was in France and she started talking to me in french! I didn't know she spoke french! Then said she was 'admiring the beauty of the Eiffel Tower' all while stroking my face and neck! It was really weird and she bit the T.V. and karate chopped the bed. She almost karate chopped me. Apparently she was a Ninja, or something." I couldn't contain it anymore, I burst into a fit of laughter, almost peeing myself.

"My spidey senses are tingling!" Bella yelled.

"NOW SHE'S SPIDER MAN!" I yelled hysterically.

"Apparently so." Edward replied with a straight face.

"Go, go, go, go, go!" She yelled making the spider man shoot hand action over and over again.

"HEY! Is she cranking that spider man?!" Emmett asked as he stepped into the room, scaring the daylights out of Edward and I.

"WAHH!" I yelled, discovering that you can get so scared that you can jump off the ground while laying down.

"You scared me!" Edward chuckled.

"Man, she is gone, isn't she?" Emmett chuckled.

"Seems so, doesn't it?" Edward replied laughing as Bella ran into his wall.

"She's so funny." I sat up and watched as Bella attempted to crawl up the wall.

"Most definitely." Emmett replied laughing along with Edward and I as she fell on her behind.

"I think Spider-pig has had her fun and needs some water." Emmett replied, picking the wiggling Bella up and motioning for us to follow him.

He forced some water down her throat, and she finally calmed. She crashed, fast, on the suede couch again, which meant Emmett had to carry her upstairs fast before she drooled all over Esme's precious suede couch.

"Night." Emmett said turning off the lights. I finally settled in to sleep, and she didn't wake up again.

**_End Flashback_**

**Bella P.O.V**

"Did I really do all that?" Alice chuckled.

"Yeah, and you did all that about," She turned to look at the alarm clock next to her bed, "Five hours ago."

**Okay, R&R and tell me what you think.**


	20. Chapter 20 Teaser

**Hahaha, Thank you for your criticism for my "Sucky Human Story", although, most people like it. I'm not going to message you and "let off steam", but I am going to say: if you don't like it, don't read it. And yes, I do not have a plot, I like to just write it straight up, I sort of have an 'idea' for what my story is going to be, but I have random impulses. My version of the characters aren't even close to perfect, they actually are really bad, and I'm aware of that. I'm tired of those stories where people have them amazing and perfect. These are realistic people, people you'd find in High School. There is underage drinking! It exists! And unfortunately Alice is one of the people who drinks, boo-hoo, the world's an imperfect place. And what I did with this story is to try and communicate that people's exteriors are much different than their interiors. Bella is so hot on Edward because she's stuck on the idea of him being nice. Rosalie made fun of the girl because she thinks she's a major pain and obnoxious. If you'd actually read the story you'd know that. I'm done with my "don't you go there girlfriend" rant.  
**

**On a happier note, Thank you to my supporters! I really like writing this story, although I do get a severe case of writers block!** **Now onto the story.**

**I don't own anything, although, I'd love to take credit for this amazing mess I've had a hand in.**

**_TEASER:_**

I rolled out of bed in a crappy mood. Last night was probably the most embarrassing and mortifying time in my life. Although, the effect of me ratting out Alice is rather funny. I just don't want to go down stairs and see the people who witnessed me in my vulnerable state.

"You have to go down there sometime." Alice said from the doorway.

"No, I'm just going to sit here and bask in my mortification for the rest of eternity." I gazed up at her from the floor. She dropped her head.

"I'm sorry Bella for encouraging you to drink, I just thought we could have fun together, and I thought you'd only drink one." I looked at the floor sadly.

"It's alright Alice don't blame yourself. I could've said no, but I didn't and It's my fault for taking the drink that guy gave me." Alice gave me a trembling smile.

"Alright, if you say so Bella. But I still am apologizing to you." I softened my face.

"I accept your apology Alice." She smiled sadly.

"I just wish you would yell at me and teach me a lesson." She looked at her feet, "I've done some bad things Bella and I regret them, highly." I eyed her suspiciously.

"Alice, is there something you'd like to tell me?" She gave me a curt nod.

"It's time to come clean, about my family..."


	21. A new life

**I don't own anything, although, I'd love to take credit for this amazing mess I've had a hand in. And, alright, I get your drift. : ) No worries.  
**

I rolled out of bed in a crappy mood. Last night was probably the most embarrassing and mortifying time in my life. Although, the effect of me ratting out Alice is rather funny. I just don't want to go down stairs and see the people who witnessed me in my vulnerable state.

"You have to go down there sometime." Alice said from the doorway.

"No, I'm just going to sit here and bask in my mortification for the rest of eternity." I gazed up at her from the floor. She dropped her head.

"I'm sorry Bella for encouraging you to drink, I just thought we could have fun together, and I thought you'd only drink one." I looked at the floor sadly.

"It's alright Alice don't blame yourself. I could've said no, but I didn't and It's my fault for taking the drink that guy gave me." Alice gave me a trembling smile.

"Alright, if you say so Bella. But I still am apologizing to you." I softened my face.

"I accept your apology Alice." She smiled sadly.

"I just wish you would yell at me and teach me a lesson." She looked at her feet, "I've done some bad things Bella and I regret them, highly." I eyed her suspiciously.

"Alice, is there something you'd like to tell me?" She gave me a curt nod.

"It's time to come clean, about my family..." Alice paused, "Well, heh, we're far from perfect, Carlisle has split-personality disorder, we all do actually. Esme, well, she has an unreal addiction to chocolate fondue, that may seem really petty, but she eats it 24-7, and she is gaining weight like mad. Emmett is an addict to sex, he lost his virginity to one of Edward's nannies! Edward has an uncontrollable temper, and is a masochist. I'm a shopaholic, a control freak, and have a weird habit of partying like mad." Alice blinked away tears.

"Alice, I knew all of this already." I laughed sadly, "I knew you guys had split personality by your mood swings. I saw Esme drinking from her massive chocolate fountain, I've heard about Emmett's escapade with Brunhilda, I have witnessed Edward's temper, I knew you were a shopaholic! I just don't understand why thats such a bad thing." She gave me a grateful smile.

"Gosh Bella, I'm so glad this isn't news to you. I would hate to crash a bomb like that on you in this fragile state you're in. But, I had to say it. I needed it off my chest." She wiped an invisible sheen of sweat from her forehead.

"Alice, I think I feel a bit better. Maybe a nice shower will do me good." She nodded encouragingly.

"Go ahead, I'll be waiting down stairs." I nodded and gave her a small smile.

* * *

I pulled on a pair of white and red socks to top off my "I'm not feeling good" look. My reflection stared me in the face.

"Hello." I said to the girl staring at me. Her mouth moved with mine. I touched my cheek, then let my hand fall slack against my side.

"Goodbye." I said to the myself in the mirror. Then I turned on my heel and walked out of the bathroom.

The Cullens were all huddled together in their living room.

"You told her about my fountain Alice?" Esme asked in a hushed voice.

"You said I was a what? Masochist?!" Edward scolded his older sister.

"I am a sex addict, that's the way I was made." Emmett said jokingly.

"Now, let's all be calm." Carlisle told his family.

"Hi." I mumbled to their backs. They turned to look at me with shocked faces.

"Good morning, Bella." Esme said with a sweet motherly voice, "Would you like me to make you some breakfast?" I shook my head.

"No thanks Esme, I should probably be heading home to Charles." Carlisle gave me a worried glance.

"Are you feeling alright, dear? You look a bit pale." He stood and took a step towards me.

"No, I'm fine." He smiled fatherly and placed his warm hand against my forehead.

"You have a temperature, just make sure you drink a lot of fluids and come talk to me if you feel any worse, promise?" I nodded, and Edward stood up off the couch.

"I'll walk her home dad," Edward stepped towards me, but Carlisle put an arm up to block his way.

"No son, she's a big girl, she can walk herself." Edward's face dropped and he urged me to challenge Carlisle.

I just shrugged my shoulders and walked out the door, giving them all a curt wave goodbye.

The walk home was short, but it felt like forever.

"I'm home Dad." I said to an empty house. The sound of running water upstairs told me a different story. I walked carefully up the stairs and into my room. Pictures of Gabe Sapporta and Dan Keyes stared me in the face. I glanced at my desk, cluttered with paper, and my bed with it's purple sheets and white comforter. It all seemed different. I hadn't slept in my own bed for a while now, and my room seemed alien compared to Le Meurice and Alice's house.

I jumped onto my bed and wrapped the blankets around me like I was a taco and giggled like a little girl.

"Bells." My dad said from the doorway, I peeked out of the blanket to see him standing there with a white robe around his shoulders and his brown hair dripping wet. He had his fatherly grin plastered on his still young face, "I missed you, sweet pea." I smiled at him and he strode toward me, his arms outstretched.

"Daddy." I mumbled into his shoulder. He pulled away from me and gave me a inquiring look.

"Yes dearest?" His eyebrow was raised.

"I... Daddy I got a tattoo." He dropped his arms from my shoulders and bit his lower lip.

"You got a what? Is it that darn Carrie influencing you?! I swear I'll her dad when I see him!" He roared.

"Daddy, no, It was my idea, Carrie wasn't even there!" Charles' face was blotched with bits of pink.

"Isabella Marie Swan, I swear you will be grounded for the rest of your life! I do not even want to see that thing!" He pinched the bridge of his nose and paced.

"Daddy, It's really small!" He gave me a flustered look.

"I don't care! My babies skin is tainted now!" I rolled my eyes.

"Daddy, you have a snoopy tattoo on the inside of your bicep!" He cringed.

"I got that when I was in college, I regret it greatly." I 'psh'ed.

"Sure, and why do you always flex and laugh at the table! I know what you're doing! You're making snoopy dance!" He cringed again.

"You caught that? Well, -he huffs- I just don't want you to regret anything!" I shrugged and stood up.

"I'm 16 daddy! I'm old enough to keep myself in check." Charles' shoulders fell and he sighed.

"Whatever, I'm going to check on Ingrid." He left and I laid my head back down on my matress and sighed.

* * *

The next morning I woke up before my alarm clock buzzed. It was time to go to school. I stood and stretched for 5 minutes, then walked into my small closet. I rifled through my outfits and chose a pair of long baggy-ish khaki pants with a bow in the front, a white tank top with a short sleeved cropped jacket with flower stitching in it, a pair of tan sandals with a orange flower on the front, and a string of pearls around my neck. I topped it off with a tan lacy headband.

I fluffed my wavy hair and pouted my lips up a little.

"This is as good as it's gonna get." I said to myself while half smirking like Edward does, the look didn't work on me.

I bounded down the stairs to see my dad helping Ingrid out the door, she was heaving.

"Daddy? Whats wrong?" I asked rushing after them, almost landing flat on my face.

"Ingrid's going into labor!" He yelled in a panicked voice as he opened the back door of his Cadillac Escalade and placed his wife inside. I ran to the drivers side and started the car, urging my dad into the passengers seat.

"Hon, I can drive!" He shouted at me as I let go of the brake and we swerved out of the driveway, and I zoomed towards Orange Beach County Hospital. I pulled into the Emergency area and let my dad and Ingrid out then drove calmly to the parking lot and parked the car.

When I was inside, I saw a receptionist waving me over to her.

"ISABELLA!" She shouted at me. I walked briskly to her.

"Yes?" She smiled.

"Ingrid is in room 213 for labor prep, then we will be moving her. And, I'm glad to inform you that Doctor Cullen will be her doctor." Her eyes were wide and sparkly as she told me this.

"Okay, thanks, Have a good day."

I turned down the corner, the smell of hospital invading my senses and assaulting my brain. I pushed the up button for the elevator and stepped in as it landed on lobby level. It instantly arrived at level 2. I followed the hallways to room 214 and saw through the flaps of the blinds heaving Ingrid sweating her make-up off in a green hospital gown and my dad pacing around in the room.

"Dad! Ingrid!" I huffed as I entered the room. Ingrid's eyes were wide as saucers, and so was another part of her body that I did not want to see, but I had a short glance at as she tried to practice her pre-labor breathing. Her small chest heaved up and down and streams of perspiration flowed down her forehead and down her neck.

I walked over to my dad and grabbed him out of a pace, "Are you alright, Dad?" He gulped.

"I just don't like the looks of this!" He whisper-yelled, "Is it normal for her to be looking like that, and doing that? Oh gosh, what if she dies!?" His eyes were panicked. I realized then that my dad had never witnessed any of his wife's labors, he was either working, or they were separated, in my case. I grabbed his arm before he started to pace back and forth again.

"Dad, calm down! You're making Ingrid scared, and she'll be in worse shape!" He stopped and took a big breath.

"I'm sorry baby." He said to me, then turned to Ingrid and gave her a small smile of apology, "I'm new at this," He explained, "I never witnessed Rosie, Jaz, or Bells being born, so I'm almost as panicked as you are..." Ingrid gave him a quivering smile.

"Es ist in Ordnung, aber meine Scheide tötet mich, wo ist der Doktor!?" My dad looked confused. **(It's alright, but my vagina is killing me, where is the doctor?!)**

"Ingrid, I don't understand German." She smiled.

"Izswright, whereistehdoctor?" She slurred her words together and pronounced everything wrong.

"I don't know, baby. Hold on." He pressed the nurse call button on the bed and a couple of nurses, followed by Carlisle walked in.

"How's Ingrid doing?" Carlisle said calmly, placing his large hand on Ingrid's small knee.

"She seems to be holding up fine." Charles said, smiling.

"Ich fühle, wie ich von einem Messer, nicht gut vergewaltigt wurde." Ingrid groaned, looking Carlisle in the eyes. **(I feel like I was raped with a knife, not good.)**

Carlisle gave her a pitying look, "That bad? I need to check your dialation before we give you the spinal tap." She nodded. He knelt between her legs and did his doctor stuff while Dad and I gave each other awed looks.

"You know German?" We asked Carlisle in unison.

"Yes," He replied from in between Ingrid's legs, "It is necessary to know many languages in the practice of medicine."

"What did she say?" Charles asked. Carlisle looked up from where he was.

"She said 'I'm experiencing some severe pain in my vaginal area'. And Ingrid dear, you're ready. NURSES! GET ME THE SPINAL TAP!" He smiled at us all after he practically burst our eardrums by yelling so loud. The flustered nurses scurried in with a huge needle and he asked us kindly to leave. We left and they began the procedure.

Charles sat in one of the chairs outside her room and pouted.

"Dad, are you okay?" He nodded.

"I'm just fine, baby. Just thinking." He smiled and wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"Okay." I knew to leave him alone when he was having his thinking time from experience.

**After about 3 1/2 hours Ingrid was ready for visitors.**

"How are you doing, baby?" Dad asked her. She took a deep breath and opened her eyes.

"Honestly?" He nodded, "I can't feel the bottom half of my body, and I want to see my little Donnie." She smiled at Charles whose eyes filled with happy tears.

"I can't wait either." I smiled at their moment, and excused myself to give them space.

I walked down the empty hallway, and to where I thought the baby area was. When I reached that little glass room I smiled. A nurse was holding a wet-looking bald baby with it's big eyes closed. She rocked it softly and cooed. The babies eyes remained closed as she gently slipped it into a diaper and wrapped it into a blue blanket.

"It's cute isn't it?" Carlisle said from behind me. I turned and smiled at him.

"Is it hers?" He nodded. That baby was Donovan.

"He didn't even cry when we took him from his home." He smiled slightly, "It was amazing. Although, those little eyes wont open for anything." He pulled me towards the door to the Nursery.

"Jenny, this is baby 6's big sister." The lady smiled.

"The one with the eyes." Carlisle nodded.

"Bella, go wash your hands and we'll let you hold him." I smiled.

"Shouldn't he be with Ingrid right now?" Carlisle gave me an amused smile.

"Ingrid will see him after you get to hold him, now go was your hands." I walked to the sink and washed my hands, then came back. Carlisle had already removed Donnie from his incubator and was cradling him.

"Here" He said, handing him to me. I held his little warm body in my arms and smiled down at him. He kept his little eyes shut, even when I cooed he didn't dare open them. I looked up at Carlisle.

"I guess Ingrid's the only one that will be able to coax his eyes open." Carlisle smiled.

"How about I acompany you to her new room, you can carry him there, as long as you hold him close and don't let him fall you'll be fine." I smiled happily.

"Okay, lets go."

We walked down the halls to Ingrid's new room, 250.

As I reached the door, Donnie cooed softly. I smiled.

"Where's Bella?" Ingrid asked softly.

"I don't know, Hey Bella, is that?" I nodded and placed the soft baby in Ingrid's waiting arms.

"My baby," She sighed, cradling him close, "Hey baby... Donovan Alexander Swan." She smiled as his little eyes fluttered open. They were a bright almost aqua colored blue with zig zags of green in them. Ingrid looked up at me with her bright blue green eyes.

"He is so beautiful!" She cried, motioning for Carlisle to come and take a look at Donnie's amazing eyes. Carlisle smiled and stroked Donovan's plump cheek.

The family was so happy.

I was so happy.

**Okay, I dont know if it was really that long, but I think it had some nice things in it. **

**What are you waiting for, R&R! I don't update until I get more reviews! GO GO GO!**


	22. Authors Notice! SEQUEL!

**Okay, so I'm sorry to all the people I left waiting for an update, but I have good news:**

**THERE IS A SEQUEL!! I think the ending to this story couldn't get any better, and I have more twists in the Sequels plot. Anyways, I hate how I haven't had Bella and Edward together yet, but whatever. I'm going to type up the first chapter of the sequel like a mad man, or woman... So look out for it.**

**And, if anyone has suggestions don't refrain from telling me. I'm open for anything. ALSO!**

**I have some story ideas, I don't know if they'll be any good... but, you all can tell me if any of them catch your eye:**

**1. Can't buy me love: Edward Cullen is the nerd of school and can't seem to find love. During a family vacation to Las Vegas Edward meets a rebel stripper named Isabella Swan and he hires her to be his "girl friend"? Will Edward find "love" or will Isabella just cause havoc?**

**2. Read my mind: Edward Cullen is the local girl-crazed jock. Rosalie Hale is the head cheerleader. They seemed made for each other, but are they really? What happens when Rosalie's crazy cousin, Bella, comes to town? Will Edward be able to resist Bella's rebel charm and keep his love for Rosalie, or will he fall for the bad girl?**

**3. Ages old: What if Edward never came back and Bella got married and led a normal human life? That's exactly what happened, Bella married a rich Lawyer named Nathaniel McKinley and had a daughter named Blaire. What could make this happy family collapse? Maybe a little Cullen action??**

**Review this story and tell me what you think! **

**Thanks a million,**

_Future Mrs. Edward Cullen_

_a.k.a: Jackie : )_


	23. Another Notice

**Okay now, I have put up the first chapter to the PCND sequel.**

**The title is "Love is gone"**

**PLEASE R&R!!  
**

**And answer the question I asked at the bottom of the first chappie. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!**

**Thank you,**

**Jackie**


End file.
